If You Just Realize
by ALRose
Summary: Kurama has been hiding a big secret from everyone. But what happens when Hiei finds out? KuramaXOC other pairings will appear.
1. You Made My Day

Okay, this story was on my old account but (I won't repeat that long drawn out rant) because of some complications, it's here now were it will stay. I PROMISE! This whole experience is exhausting and frustrating and I'm never doing this again. But this is the same 'If You Just Realize' that you love but with some tweaks to it! And I've started doing this thing were I give you, the readers, some useless knowledge you can share with friends if you don't know it already...

Did you know? A rat can last longer without water than a camel.

Disclaimer: I don't own yu yu hakusho. Just the characters I created. ENJOY!

If You Just Realize

Chapter 1: You Made My Day

"FUCK!" yelled a 22 year old woman as she slammed her fist on her kitchen counter top. In her other hand she held a memo from her boss about some last minute paperwork that had to be done by Monday morning. And she had completely forgotten about it.

So now she had to run all the way to her job, pick it up and get it done. '_Greeaat_'. Her already bad Saturday was getting better and better. She looked down at the memo for the fifth time that day;

_Dear April,_

_Could you be a dear and work on the last case files from Friday. Something came up and now we need them by Monday. I know I said that you could start on them on Monday; but like I said, something came up. Thanks again and see you Monday!_

And just like everything else he signs; his stupid stamp was at the bottom of the page, instead of his signature.

She blew her black bangs back to the side of her face where they had escaped when her head was bent. Cursing in three languages she slowly got up from her stool, turned and walked towards her front door.

Putting on simple black flats, she straightened and went to grab her keys from a little blue bowl her niece made for her one Christmas that held her keys and other miscellaneous things, when she caught sight of herself in the mirror that was above the little stand and couldn't help but cringe.

She looked bad. Well, today she did because when the day is crappy; everything is crappy.

Looking down she took in her faded jeans and her layered tops. It had been chilly in her apartment so she decided to put a shirt over her tank top but when she was still cold, she decided to put on her favorite sweatshirt that she had gotten during her days in college.

Though of course being the slight dumbass she was, she realized that she could have just walked two feet over to the wall to change the temperature, but she was just too lazy. But not lazy enough to get up and go get a shirt and a sweatshirt.

Go figure.

Looking back at the mirror she dragged her eyes over her sloppy ponytail and her no make-up face.

Not that she wore a lot of make-up but usually she just wore a bit of eyeliner.

Not today though. Today was her lazy day and she didn't give a fuck what anyone thought about her appearance.

She had bigger problems right now. Like if she didn't get that paperwork done, she would be in so much shit!

April really didn't want to get fired and have to move back to America. Even though she missed it terribly. But her home was Japan now and she was already in love with it after only two years.

She blew out air at her reflection, rolled her blue eyes and shrugged, "Lo que sea." [1]

Moving her eyes to her hairline, April noticed that she would soon have to recolor her roots since her black hair wasn't her natural color. But she's been coloring her hair black since she was seventeen and she loved how she looked so she wasn't about to change it.

With another shrug she walked out the door and locked it. She would just run by the store on her way home and grab some hair color.

Thinking back she was glad her sister had taught her how to color her own hair before she moved to Japan. So now she didn't have to pay lots of money on just her roots.

Not that she couldn't afford to do so; it was just more convenient to her.

And she liked simpler things than very complicated things.

Walking down the stairs and out the front entrance she turned right and walked down the sidewalk. It was such a beautiful day in Tokyo. April was glad she had at least came out for a bit to enjoy it.

Looking to her right she noticed that Mrs. Tochigi, her neighbor, was sitting in a rocking chair on her porch also enjoying the good weather. April waved at her and said hello. Seeing April wave, Mrs. Tochigi smiled and waved back.

She was rather silent these days after her husband had died. When April had first moved here, Mrs. Tochigi had taken her under her wing and showed her around Tokyo. But with her husband being gone and no children around, April made sure to stop by and visit her so that she wouldn't be lonely.

Taking a right at the corner, she saw a small coffee shop down the block; just before the park April went through to get to work. She suddenly had a big craving for a hot chocolate.

This would be weird to most since it was about 85° out and she wanted something hot. But April had very strange sides, so it didn't matter to her.

And besides, when it's hot out and someone ingests something equally as hot, their body will lower its temperature to accommodate making that person feel cooler.

She just could not turn down a cup of delicious hot chocolate. Checking to see that she had some money, she sped up to the small shop.

A portal appeared in a deserted part of the park, as a red-headed man walked out of it and started for the city. His emerald green eyes were downcast as he walked, for his mind was deep in thought.

This man was known to many as Kurama, the human version of the infamous Youko Kurama; but to most humans that he knew, he was known as Shuichi Minamino.

He had just come from a meeting with one of the former lords of Makai, Yomi. Yomi had been given back his power as Lord but he was also on the fourth chair of the Demon Council of Eniki right behind Yusuke and Mukuro.

Which Kurama was sure didn't sit right with Yomi. He knew that the demon lord wasn't too fond of being behind Mukuro when it came to anything.

Especially since her opinion matter more than Yomi's in the Council. He couldn't help but smirk at that thought. When Yomi had asked for the meeting, Kurama was sure that Yomi was going to ask him of ideas on how to get rid of Mukuro.

Though Kurama would never do so, since Mukuro was now the intended mate of Kurama's friend Hiei.

But the meeting was about Yomi offering Kurama back his position as top adviser. But Kurama wasn't sure he wanted it back.

Things were going great for him in Ningenkai and he wasn't sure if he wanted to turn all of it away. E

ven though according to his mother, not having a serious girlfriend wasn't a good thing. But he had plenty of time for that though; he was only twenty-four.

And his girlfriend needed to be someone that could handle not only his three sides; but the three worlds as well. Those were the major requirements he had; otherwise he didn't care about appearances.

Youko, he knew, had requirements in that area.

But with his growing business that he had started, doing very good business, he really didn't want to throw it all away.

He refused to choose between Ningenkai and Makai.

Kurama knew that Yomi wouldn't make him choose at first but he would sooner or later.

Walking onto the main path of the park he started for his apartment. He decided that he was going to go visit Yusuke and Keiko at their place, since they had invited him to supper.

He was going to ask Yusuke how he handled balancing his responsibilities of being on the Demon Council with his life in Ningenkai.

Kurama was so much in thought that he didn't notice that he was about to crash into someone. And that someone had a hot cup of hot chocolate in their hand.

Neither was paying attention to where they were going when they crashed into each other.

April's cup of hot chocolate fell on her sweatshirt as she landed on her butt on the pavement.

Kurama stood there stunned that he didn't even sense someone coming.

He was brought out of his stupor when a rather loud screech was sounded at his feet.

Looking down he saw a young woman around his age, sitting on the ground shaking the liquid off her hands.

He watched as she looked at her sweatshirt and cried out at the sight of the brown liquid that was soaking into her yellow NDSU sweatshirt.

"Are you freaking kidding me? Can this day get any worse? You know what, I don't want to find out," she yelled as she got up and glared at Kurama.

Taking off her sweatshirt, she noticed that the stain had continued to her shirt so she took that off too. She stood in front of Kurama in her green spaghetti strap tank top.

With one hand she held her clothes and with the other she poked Kurama in the chest, "This is all your fault, you jerk! I didn't even get a sip from that stupid drink thanks to you."

Kurama stood there shocked at the girl in front of him.

She was absolutely beautiful.

He could tell that she was American in a second, but the Japanese that came from her mouth was so fluent; it sounded as if she had been speaking it all her life.

His eyes took in her wavy black hair that was pulled back in a messy ponytail with her bangs going down the sides of her heart shaped face to lay level with her eyes.

And what eyes they were.

He had never seen such fire in someone's eyes since Yusuke. But this girl could give him a run for his money.

They were the most exquisite shade of deep blue with unique silver designs in her irises, ending with a small ring of gold around the pupil.

Her nose was small in size but flared out at the end slightly; giving him the impression she was of some kind of Scandinavian heritage.

The girl's bottom lip was fuller and had more of a pout than the top. Those lips looked like they just begged to be kissed.

Her skin was tanned slightly to a warm honey tone. Her figure was to be appreciated as well.

He could tell she kept in shape from her slender yet muscled arms and shoulders. His eyes followed the well pronounced curves of her body.

She had ample breasts, a small yet curvy waist that lead to shapely hips which were connected to a set of long legs. She stood at five inches less than his 5'11''.

Hearing a cough, Kurama met the eyes of the angry yet amused woman. She glared at him, before speaking.

"Well? Aren't you going to say I'm sorry? You did run into me you know," she said with a small shake of her head. One that Kurama wasn't sure she even realized she did.

Collecting himself, he placed his hand on the back of his head.

"I'm sorry about that. I was just so into my thoughts I didn't see anyone around me," he heard her muter 'obviously' in English under her breath, "I apologize for spilling your drink all over your sweatshirt. If you would allow me I would like to help get the stain out."

Her trim eyebrows lifted up, "And how are you going to do that?" she asked as she crossed her arms over her chest.

He pointed down the road. "There's a Laundromat not that far from here and I would be happy to pay for the removal of the stain and also to buy you another hot chocolate since I spilled the first one." He watched as she considered this. And also noted how her own eyes traveled up and down his body as his had done to her. She nodded, accepting his proposal.

"I guess that would work," she turned and started down the path. Kurama caught up and fell into step with her. "So what's your name stranger?" she asked looking at him through the corner of her eye.

He smiled. "My name is Minamino, Shuichi. And what is your name?"

"Johnson, April."

"That's a very lovely name April-san."

She smiled at him, showing him her white teeth, "Thank you. And I like your name as well. It suits you."

"Thank you," he said thinking she was the first person to ever say that. "If you don't mind me asking April-san, but you're American am I correct?" At her nod he continued, "I don't mean to impose but what are you doing in Japan? Is it business or pleasure?"

Her mouth moved to one side of her face, as if she was considering her answer.

"I guess you could say it is business since I live here. And have been for two years now."

It was his turn to raise his eyebrows. "How did you get a job all the way in Japan if you don't mind me asking."

She smiled and shook her head, "No, it's okay. I don't mind. Well, to make a long story shorter, my boss came and found me a week after my eighteenth birthday and gave me the proposal of coming to work for him. He said that if I received my associate's degree in business from the college I was already enrolled in, that I wouldn't even need a resume and that he would just hire me. He told me the pay I would receive and that he would hook me up with a very nice place to live. But my only objective was that I would be so far away from my family and friends. But after a long talk with my family I decided that I was going to move and start a new life and that's exactly what I've been doing. And I've always wanted to live in Japan so that was a bonus," she said looking up at him. "But I do talk to my family and friends almost daily so that helps, but it still gets lonely."

Kurama nodded. He understood what it's like to have to start a whole new life. Well, there was one thing they had in common.

They stopped by the coffee shop that April had just been to, and Kurama went inside and ordered two hot chocolates. Coming back out, he handed one to her and took a sip from his.

"So what made you want a hot chocolate on a warm day like this?" he asked curious.

She shrugged, drinking from her cup. "I just had a craving for it and so I got one. It doesn't matter if it's hot or cold out; if I want something, I'm going to get it."

He chuckled as they started down the sidewalk to the Laundromat. It wasn't that far away and by the time they got there, both were laughing at a joke April had told.

Still smiling they enter the Laundromat and went to an open washer and dryer. Sitting down on the bench, April watched as Kurama walked up to the lady behind the desk by the door and asked for some stain remover.

The older woman blushed and went to get what he wanted. April noted that Kurama didn't seem to notice the woman's blush or the looks he was getting from the other women in the place. S

eeing as how he was the only male in the room, of course he would be getting attention. He came back holding a small white bottle full of some sort of stain remover.

Taking her sweatshirt from her, he laid it on the bench and also grabbed a white rag that was sitting in a neat pile behind him, and poured some of the liquid on the rag he applied some to the stain.

April watched him work as she straddled the bench in front of him. He looked like he had done this a thousand times before.

She watched as the stain started to clear up on the sweatshirt.

Kurama must have seen it too because he stood up and placed it in the washer that was against the wall. He came back over and did the same thing to her shirt and put that too in the washer.

Closing the lid he started the machine and sat down next to her on the bench. April couldn't help but take a good look at him.

He was of course taller than her and seemed like he worked out some from what she could see. He wasn't too skinny or too muscular to the point of being gross.

He was just right.

He was wearing cream colored slacks with a tan colored polo shirt. Though he looked good, that didn't stop all the attention from going to his hair and eyes.

Normally she didn't go for guys with long hair, but his long red hair worked for him. But it was his eyes that got her and held her.

They were the most beautiful shade of green. But it wasn't just the color that got her; it was the look in his eyes when he looked at her.

His eyes seemed to always be calculating, so calm. But when he had been checking her out in the park, a certain curiosity came over those eyes.

As if she was a puzzle he wanted to figure out. She also couldn't help but notice how cute of a butt he had when he had walked to get the stain remover.

She looked over to see him staring at the washer, looking deep in thought. The silence was beginning to bother her, so she decided to break it.

"So Shuichi," she watched as he turned his head towards her, "Do you have any nicknames that your friends give you? Sorry if that sounded stupid, I was just trying to think of a conversation starter."

He smiled and chuckled, "I do actually, April-san it-."

"April."

He looked startled when she interrupted him. "Nani?"

"You can just call me April. No need to put –chan or –san or whatever behind it. Especially since I've been calling you Shuichi this whole time. I've never been able to remember to add any of those behind anyone's name since I got here."

He smiled again and nodded, "Alright April. My friends do have a nickname for me and I've had it since I could remember."

She leaned forward a bit, "Can I know what it is or is it one of those I'd have to kill you if I tell you things?"

Kurama laughed, "No it's not. My friends call me Kurama."

April tilted her head. "That's really off from your entire name. [2] But I like it. It suits you just like Shuichi. Would it be okay if I call you it?"

Kurama thought for a minute. He still wondered why he told her in the first place but didn't dwell too long on that thought. Finally he nodded.

"Yes, it would be okay, but in public I would like it if you called me Shuichi, if that's alright. My own family doesn't know my nickname. It's just between my friends and I."

She nodded. "Can do."

There was a sudden buzzing noise coming from the washer her clothes were in. Kurama stood up and grabbed them from the wash and put them in the dryer. Starting it, he walked back and sat next to April on the bench.

"So I was wondering April, since I almost destroyed your clothing, I was wondering if you would do me the honor of going to dinner with me one day during the week," he asked looking over at her.

She seemed shocked, but collected herself. Smiling, she agreed. Kurama could feel excitement bubbling up inside him for some unknown reason when she had agreed.

"Great! When would you be free?"

April thought for a minute. "Any day would be okay. As long as it doesn't take you from anything important."

Kurama shook his head. "No, my schedule is fine as well. How does Wednesday at six o'clock sound?"

She smiled. "Sounds good to me."

Kurama smiled and nodded. He reached into his pocket and grabbed cellphone.

"Could you give me your number please?" he asked.

April took it typed in her contact info and quickly sent a text to her own phone so that she had his number.

"There you go and I'll text you my address later," she said winking at Kurama.

He smiled and took his cellphone back. The buzzer rang from the dryer and Kurama got up again and went to the front desk and asked for a bag.

Coming back, he opened the dryer, folded her clothes and put them in the bag. April also got up and followed Kurama out the door. Kurama handed the bag to her and smiled.

"I guess I'll see you again on Wednesday then, ne?" he asked.

She nodded taking the bag, "Yep and I can't wait. It was really nice to meet you Kurama. Even under these circumstances."

Kurama laughed, "Yes, it was a pleasure meeting you as well and I think the circumstances just make it more exciting, don't you?" Taking her free hand, Kurama brought it up to his lips and kissed her knuckles. "Until Wednesday, then."

He watched her nod with a dazed look and walk towards her apartment. He too turned and started for his apartment, smirking.

She had the most unique scent for a human. Vanilla and Lavender.

Two very calming scents put together. It could explain why he had been so calm around her in the Laundromat when he had zoned out. Something he didn't normally do.

He wondered what would be awaiting him on Wednesday. But all he knew was that he couldn't wait.

A/N: [1] Lo que sea – it means whatever in Spanish. When I said she cursed in three languages, I meant she could speak English, Japanese and Spanish. But that will be explained in later chapters.

[2] Usually when people get nicknames it's a spinoff of their name or because of their habits. Kurama's 'nickname' is from his demon name. And since it's from that, he doesn't like humans knowing it.

I'm only going to explain the Spanish words that April uses. Not any of the Japanese words. If you don't know what they mean than ask. So please review!


	2. Rendezvous

Well, here we are! The second chapter and so far so good if I do say so myself! I've been tweaking it here and there, now that I'm able to. I can't believe what I had them saying or doing in some parts. Seriously? I'm sure some of you had read this thinking the same thing..

Did you know? The dot over the letter "i" is called a tittle.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu yu hakusho. Just the characters I created. ENJOY!

If You Just Realize

Chapter 2: Rendezvous

Saturday and Sunday had gone by so fast, that April didn't even have time to blink. She had walked home from her little rendezvous with that Kurama guy in a daze.

She didn't even remember the walk home, but she had a date with him on Wednesday and she could not wait!

Sadly, today was Monday and she was sitting at her desk reading over a file that was delivered to her, when her favorite person that stopped by everyday to visit walked in.

April didn't even have to look up; she already knew who it was.

"Hey Botan," she said writing a little note next to some information about a demon she had just been reading about.

"Hey April! How's the paperwork going?" Botan asked sitting in one of comfy chairs April had sitting in front of her desk. April just glared at her over the folder she had in front of her. Botan smiled, "That good huh?"

April put the folder down and rested her chin on her folded hands. "Botan, do you realize how many demons there are? No? Well, I'm pretty sure I could name all of them for you since I've been reading, updating and organizing each of their stupid files! And don't think for a second that I didn't see those four thick folders you have hidden."

Botan looked startled at April's outburst but reluctantly grabbed the four folders she had hidden behind her back and set them on the desk. She made her cat face and meowed but to no use. April was still glaring at her. Botan sighed. "I'm sorry. I know how much you hate having to redo all the demons' files after just doing them a year ago but you know you are the best worker we have in the record keeping department. You're the most organized worker we'v-"

April put her hand up to silence her, "I swear if I hear that stupid speech again, I'm going to kill someone. Did you and Koenma both rehearse it or what?" she asked looking at Botan.

The blue haired deity blinked at her. "He gave you that same speech?"

April nodded. "Yeah, but unlike you, I couldn't interrupt him or he'd have another one of his fits." Both girls started laughing remembering the last meltdown Koenma had over his favorite pen.

"I still can't believe he forgot that he had it in his hat for 'safe keeping' the whole time," Botan said using her fingers for air quotes. April nodded.

"Yeah and the more I tried to interrupt him to tell him where it was the more he would yell. I was sure he was going to crap himself with how red his face was," she said smiling at the memory. She looked at the four folders sitting on her desk. "So what's the deal with those?"

Botan wiped the tears from her eyes with her sleeve and picked up the first file. "These are the files of the former Spirit Detectives. Koenma needs them to be reorganized now that the Makai has settled down and is being run smoothly," she said laying the folder back down. "But don't worry! You don't have to start on that till you get the other paperwork done!" Botan watched as April's head fell onto her desk. "What's wrong April?"

April picked her head up enough to look at Botan. "Koenma has me redoing the Sensui case file too on top of everything else. And that stupid file has so many parts to it; I don't know where to start."

Botan gasped, "Why would he do that to you?"

April rolled her eyes, "Apparently some ogre tripped and fell with that file in his hands and everything went everywhere. So now I have to reorganize the stupid thing," she said folding her arms and pouting as she leaned back in her chair.

She looked over to the mess of papers sitting in a box on top of one of her filing cabinets. She hadn't even been around for that event. Why couldn't someone who had redo it?

Oh yeah, she remembered now. It was because she was 'the best record keeping worker Reikai ever had', so says Koenma.

Botan sighed. "That sucks April, I'm sorry. But never mind about paperwork, tell me how your weekend went! Did anything exciting happen?"

Smiling, April leaned forward and motioned for Botan to do the same. "Actually yes something exciting did happen. I met someone."

Botan squealed and clapped her hands. "Finally! After being here for two years, you finally met someone! Oh, oh! What's his name?"

April had to lean back from the excitement that was Botan. She looked ready to explode. "Sorry, I'm not telling you that. I just met the guy and I don't want to jinx it. We'll see what happens after my date with him on Wednesday and maybe I'll tell you his name."

April tried not to laugh at the stricken look on Botan's face. But Botan quickly collected herself and sighed.

"Fine, don't tell me now. But I want every juicy detail about your date on Thursday okay?"

"Will do, Botan."

Satisfied, Botan got up from her chair and walked to the door. With a quick wave and a goodbye she opened the door and left. But not before someone else snuck in after her.

April looked up from putting a file in her filing cabinet to see a certain fire demon sitting in the spot Botan had just been with his black boots resting on her desk.

Giving his feet a quick glare she looked back into the red eyes of the demon that was silently watching her.

"And what do I owe to this sudden visit Hiei?" she asked grabbing the files next to his boots so that he didn't knock them down like he did the last time he was here.

She looked at the files in her hands and noticed one was gone. Looking back at Hiei, she saw that he held the file in his hand and was looking through it.

"That better be your file Hiei. You know how I get with you reading other people's records. There is a certain thing called privacy thank you very much. Even though you do have that Jagan eye."

Hiei just glanced up at her before looking back down at the file. "Of course it's mine. I don't want you yelling like a banshee like the last time I looked at a certain demon's file."

April rolled her eyes. "That's because the only reason you came here was to see his weaknesses, Hiei."

She watched him smirk. "And now that demon is no more. But like I needed a file to tell me how to defeat him," he said like it was nothing at all. April couldn't help but smile.

This was Hiei after all. She was the only person in existence that he had admitted to actually liking. He even went as far as calling her his friend, which she just found weird with what she knew of his idea on humans. But she wasn't going to question him.

"And now you know why I yelled. So anyways, how's Mukuro doing?" Hiei looked up from his file and gave her a questioning look. "What? A friend can't ask her friend how his soon to be mate is doing?"

Hiei just 'Hned' and went back to reading the file. She studied him for a minute before reaching over and grabbing the file out of his hand.

That was something someone with a death wish would do, if that person hadn't been April. But she knew she was safe because something was really bothering Hiei.

She got up and walked over to the empty chair next to him and sat down.

"What's wrong Hiei? Is something the matter between you and Mukuro?"

Hiei put his feet on the ground and leaned forward with his face in his hands. "I don't think Mukuro will be able to get pregnant after we mate." Some people would be shocked that Hiei would just give out information like that, but April wasn't just anybody.

There were only two people with the exception of Hiei that knew his whole life story and that was Mukuro and April. So she wasn't surprised that he would tell her this very private piece of information.

Having heard many people talk about their love life with her, April didn't feel awkward with asking him any question.

"Just asking, but do you two have sex?" when he nodded she continued, "Do you use any kind of protection?"

Hiei looked up, not quite understanding the question. April sighed.

"I mean do you use a condom during sex?" she knew he knew what a condom was because he accidently walked in on hers and Botan's conversation about flavored condoms.

"No we don't."

April sat back in her chair and looked at Hiei. "Why do you think that she can't get pregnant?"

Hiei sighed. "Because after all the times we've had sex, she hasn't gotten pregnant. And when she agreed to be my mate, I tried to 'seal the deal' I guess you could say but she hasn't gotten pregnant."

She thought for a moment. "Does Mukuro take some kind of pill in the morning or night by chance Hiei?"

"Yea she does actually. Here, I grabbed one before I came over," he said as he pulled out a small pink pill from his pocket. When he put it in her hand, April began to examine it. She recognized it right away. Smiling she handed it back.

"You don't have anything to worry about Hiei. That's a birth control pill. Mukuro takes them so that she can't get pregnant," April got up and walked over to the other side of her desk and pulled out her purse and grabbed a small circle container out of it. She handed it over to Hiei for him to look at.

"All she needs to do is stop taking them and she'll be able to get pregnant. So you don't have anything to worry about. If anything you should be happy. Those pills are a sure thing in knowing that Mukuro is definitely fertile," she said taking the container back when Hiei past it to her.

Hiei nodded and stood up. "Thanks April."

She smiled, "Anytime Hiei."

He gave her a small smile back and looked down at the pill in his hand. "So if I dispose of these pills, she'll be likely to become pregnant right?"

April nodded. "Yeah but I don't suggest eating them yourself Hiei. Just thought I'd throw that out there."

He gave her a questioning look. "Why not? I don't have female reproductive organs so they can't possibly affect me."

She sighed. "That's true, but they're chalk full of female hormones and I don't want you walking around Makai asking demons 'Why can't we all get along and be friends?' and come in here crying about how everyone hates you."

Hiei laughed and shook his head. "No, we wouldn't want that. I think Mukuro would dispose of me if I did that."

Laughing April walked around the desk and put her arms around Hiei's waist. Her smile got bigger when she felt him put his arms around her.

Lifting her head from his chest she looked up in his eyes. (A/N: Hiei is two inches shorter than Kurama in this story making him 5'9")

"Don't worry Hiei everything will be fine. Trust me."

"I do April. I wouldn't have come to you if I didn't."

She smiled and released him. "Thanks Hiei that means a lot coming from you."

He nodded and started for the door. Pausing with his hand on the door knob, he turned to look at April.

"Maybe someday soon you'll be able to meet her."

April's smile grew more as she nodded. "I'd like very much to meet her."

He nodded again and walked out the door. April went back to her chair and sat down. Today had been one of those crazy days and it wasn't even done yet.

Looking over at the clock on the wall, she noticed that she had five minutes till lunch. Smiling she realized that Hiei only came by on hectic days and talked to her up until five to ten minutes till her lunch break. She got up and grabbed her purse.

'What a sneaky little demon.'

Kurama picked up the last rose on the counter and placed it gently in the crystal vase he had in front of him and arranged them till they were perfect.

Satisfied with his work, he went in the back of his store and grabbed two long pieces of yellow and white ribbon, seeing as how they matched the color of the roses.

He walked back to the vase and wrapped them around the vase and tied the two ends together. As he stepped back to admire his work, he glanced up at the clock and noticed that it was already 2:30.

'My how time flies,' he thought as he grabbed the vase and placed it in the display case behind the counter. The case was infused with his demon energy so that the flowers stayed fresh.

Turning off the main lights and turning on the lights for the flowers, Kurama grabbed a broom and started to sweep up the fallen leaves between the small isles of flowers.

After he completed that task, he gathered up his things and walked out the door. Locking up the store, he started for home.

If someone had been looking closely at him, they would have seen his eyes flash gold for an instant. In doing so, he had activated his Makai plants to act as his security system.

They were much better than the security systems that Ningenkai had to offer. Turning left at the corner he looked up to see the small coffee shop he had been to with a certain lovely lady.

Smiling, he placed his hands in his pocket and felt the small piece of paper that held April's information. He was very much looking forward to his date with her.

She seemed like a wonderful person, and he had some more questions for her concerning her life in America.

That little meeting with her had put him in a good mood for the rest of night. Even Yusuke and Keiko noticed.

~Flashback~

Kurama was still smiling as he turned up the walkway to Yusuke's house. He could still smell her scent around him as he walked up the porch steps to the front door.

Knocking twice, he stepped back and noticed that Keiko had put out a new brown welcome mat. It seemed to fit with the rest of the small house.

Making it seem more welcoming than usual. Though this train of thought could be because of the good mood he was in from this afternoon and everything looked better.

When Yusuke opened the door, Kurama could smell the food cooking in the kitchen. 'Chicken stir-fry, interesting.'

Saying a quick hello to Yusuke, Kurama walked in and took off his jacket and placed it on the coat rack next to the door.

When Kurama looked back over at Yusuke, he noticed that Yusuke was bent slightly towards him, with his hands on his hips and was sniffing the air around him.

"Geez Kurama! What have you been doing? Burning as much incense as you could find or what?" sniffing again, Yusuke must have realized what the source of the smell was.

Smirking, Yusuke put his arm around Kurama's shoulders and led him into the kitchen. "So you finally got yourself a little woman, eh Kurama? You fox, you!" Laughing Kurama shrugged off Yusuke's arm and pulled out his chair and sat down.

"No Yusuke. I just met her today. But I do have a date with her on Wednesday," Yusuke let out a whistle as he leaned back in his chair.

"Nice going fox boy! It's about time!"

"About time for what, Yusuke?" Keiko asked carrying a plate full of stir-fry. Placing it in the middle of the table, she grabbed Kurama's plate and filled it. After doing the same with Yusuke's plate and her own, she sat down.

"Kurama has a date this coming Wednesday, Keiko," Yusuke said before taking a bite of his food.

"Oh! That's wonderful Kurama! Who's the lucky girl?"

Kurama smiled. "Her name is April and she moved here from America two years ago."

Yusuke let out a low whistle. "American huh? You lucky bastard!"

"Yusuke!" Keiko scolded. "Don't talk about Kurama's date like that!"

"I didn't mean it like that! I was just impressed that out of everyone Kurama can possibly date, he finds an American girl," Yusuke tried to explain. "But there's one important question I have buddy. Is she hot?"

SMACK!

Yusuke's face went flying into his plate of food. Kurama coughed into his hand, trying not to laugh as Keiko brought her hand back to her side.

"Yes she is a very beautiful girl and I'm very happy to have met her."

Keiko smiled at Kurama. 'What a gentleman!' she thought before glaring over at Yusuke, who was busy cleaning his food off his face.

~BREAK~

Yusuke let out a loud belch as he rubbed his stomach after eating his fourth helping of stir-fry. Keiko glared at him for being so rude but didn't do anything more.

She knew that Kurama was already use to Yusuke's eating habits. Grabbing his empty plate along with her own, she brought them into the kitchen. Placing them in the sink, she came back and started clearing the table.

"So Kurama, you said something about having a question for me when we talked on the phone earlier. What's your question?"

Kurama swallowed his last bite of food and wiped his mouth with his napkin. "I was going to ask you how you managed your life between here in Ningenkai and Demon World. You make it look so easy."

Yusuke studied him for a second. "Why the sudden interest, Kurama?"

Kurama sighed. "I was given the option of having my old position back as top adviser for Yomi now that he's back in some power, but with my new business going so well, I don't know if I want to just drop everything and work with him."

"Well I have heard that Enki is trying to get human technology in Makai. That way it'll make it easier for say Keiko to contact me should something come up if I'm in the Makai."

Kurama nodded. "Yes, that would be very helpful. And if Yomi needed my opinion on a certain topic that didn't require me to be in Makai, he could just call me or contact me somehow." He thought about this information for a minute. "I will definitely bring that up to him during our next meeting. Thank you Yusuke and thank you Keiko for that delicious meal, but it's time for me to start for home but I will see you both very soon."

After a quick goodbye, Kurama left and started on his way home.

~End of flashback~

He had scheduled another meeting with Yomi on Thursday as to talk about what Yusuke had told him. Hopefully Yomi would go for it, even though his kingdom had lots of technology already but adding this century's technology with it would make it easier and better for everyone.

Reaching his apartment, Kurama walked up the brief two flights of stairs and unlocked his door. Switching on the lights, he removed his jacket and walked into the kitchen to pour himself a glass of water.

Looking at his phone, he went over to his counter and pulled a notepad to him. Finding a pen, he wrote down the place and time of their date for her information when he called her later.

He finally decided where he was going to take her for their date. And having already made reservations at the restaurant, he decided that he would call her tomorrow around seven and tell her where they were going. That way it would help her decide what she was going to wear.

Not that it matter to him, he knew she'd look stunning in anything. With his mind set on that, Kurama decided to track down Hiei and see if he would like to have a small sparring match.

He had been feeling antsy all day and felt the same amount of excitement a school boy would before his first date. He didn't quite understand why he felt this way about one date, but he was looking forward to how it turns out.

A/N: Alright chapter two is done! Great turn of events huh? Well anyways chapter three is on its way and that one will be the big first date of April and Kurama! Ohh! I'm getting excited just thinking about it! REVIEW!


	3. Italian With a Side of Spying

And on we go with chapter three! I do hope you enjoy the following chapter, it's pretty damn good.

Did you know? A female ferret will die if it goes into heat and cannot find a mate.

Disclaimer: I don't own yu yu hakusho. Just the characters I created. ENJOY!

If you just realize

Chapter 3: Italian With a Side of Spying

"Can I go now, _sir_?" April asked stretching out the 'sir' as she watched her boss looked over the file she had completed on Sunday, which was totally forgotten about on Saturday. But she knew why.

It was because she had gone home and stared at the wall, awe struck that she had gotten a date with such a hottie. When she had finally snapped out of it, it was too late to go get the file so she decided to get it on Sunday.

Working throughout the entire day and part of the night she had worked to get that stupid file done, only to find out that it wasn't as important as she had been told and that Koenma didn't need it until today.

Which was Wednesday. The day of her date with Kurama.

And she was stuck staring hatefully at her boss waiting for him to tell her what he always said after she completed a big file. And it was quarter to three! She was supposed to get off of work at two, damnit!

Because of this he was going to yell at her for having overtime. Not like it was her fault to begin with. All she wanted to do was go home and get ready for her date.

"Hmm, everything seems to be in order," he said scanning the last page. Looking up he smiled, as he can with that weird blue pacifier in his mouth. "Good job April. You completed this file on time and it is in proper order."

'Though that is what to expect from the best record keeper in Reikai,' April thought having heard those words so many times before.

"Though that is what to expect from the best record keeper in Reikai," she smiled knowing he was going to say that.

She bowed. "Thank you sir. Am I permitted to leave now, or is there something else you wanted me to do?"

He shook his head and set the file aside. Looking at the big pile of paperwork to his right, he sighed. "Not unless you want to do this paperwork for me."

She laughed. "I'm good sir. I'll leave that up to you."

He nodded. "Yes, yes alright. You may go. Have a good night April.

"Oh, I will sir. And goodbye." With that said she walked to the door and walked out of his office and headed for hers.

Reaching it in record time, she collected her things and left. April hurried over to the place where the portal to take her home would be.

Looking back she checked to see if Botan had followed her.

Nope. She was in the clear.

All day April had been bombarded by questions about her date from that crazy girl.

Botan had tried every trick in the book to find out Kurama's name. But April wasn't telling. Botan even tried to get Hiei to help her when he had shown up on their lunch break.

Although Hiei wasn't much help to her, since he had promised April he wouldn't spy into her mind. But he was curious as to who her date was too.

~FLASHBACK~

"For the last time, NO!" April said glaring at Botan while stabbing her fork into her salad. Botan jumped away from where she had been leaning towards April.

Hiei smirked from his place next to April, enjoying seeing the quick fear that had popped into the deity's eyes for a second.

"Oh, come on April! At least tell me what he looks like. You gotta give me something!" Botan pleaded trying to make her best puppy eyes. It didn't faze April for a second. "OK, fine. Hiei you're telepathic. Can you do me a favor and look into April's mind and see what her date's name is, please?"

April mouth dropped open. "How low do you have to go to ask someone to do that?"

Hiei just smirked and 'hned'. "Sorry onna. April's mind is off limits to me."

Botan gapped at him. "What do you mean that her mind is off limits? If she has a barrier up can't you just knock it down?"

"Not only would taking down a mind barrier be painful for April, if she did have a barrier; I wouldn't anyway because I promised I wouldn't look into her mind unless I had good reason to."

Botan looked over at April shocked. "You got him to promise you that? Wow, do you have him trained or what?"

April laughed as Hiei growled at Botan.

"I mean that's v-very c-considerate of y-you Hiei," she said shaking.

"Hn, that's what I thought you said."

"Well, anyways we were talking about April's date. Say, April, what was his name again?"

"Oh, it's-," April paused realizing she almost gave away the name of her date. "You sneaky deity! I'm not telling and that's final!"

Botan bowed her head. They could hear her mutter 'so close' under her breath. Seeming to get over it she popped her head back up and looked at Hiei.

"Say Hiei, aren't you curious as to who April's dating. I mean you're better at getting someone to talk than I am. So why don't you try getting the name from her?"

Hiei closed his eyes and crossed his arms across his chest. "You know damn well that I torture people to get answers from them. And I'm not about to go that extreme with just finding out the name of some silly human to please your curiosity. Though," he said opening one eye to look at April. "I am curious as to who he is that has captured your stubborn attention."

April smiled. "Why? Are you jealous?"

He just snorted and closed his eyes again.

She laughed. "Well I wouldn't say stubborn but he has gotten my utmost attention."

Botan tilted her head. "Why's that?"

April smiled. "The way we met." She went off in telling them what happened that day.

Botan frowned. "You mean you ran into him by the portal in the park where you go to get to work?"

She nodded. "Yeah weird huh?"

Botan smiled. "I still think it's awfully romantic the way you met! Like it was destiny!"

"More like coincidence," Hiei said.

Botan turned to him. "That's just because you're not a romantic like the rest of you."

Hiei opened both eyes to glare at her. "If I was half as what you call 'romantic' I'd have killed myself long ago."

April looked at him. "Are you saying you are romantic with Mukuro?"

He looked at her. "When she wants it, yes I am."

She smiled. "That's sweet of you Hiei. But don't you try being romantic when she's not expecting it?"

Hiei just 'Hned'. "If I try she won't accept it. And why are you staring at me like that baka deity?"

April turned to see Botan staring at Hiei like he was an alien.

"Really Botan, you've known him for how long and you can't accept that he can be romantic?"

Botan collected herself. "It's not that. I just wasn't expecting it, is all. But that is really sweet of you, Hiei. Mukuro is a lucky lady to have you," she said smiling at Hiei. "But enough of that, we were talking about your date, right? Kenji was it?"

April smirked at her. "Nice try."

Botan huffed. "Rats. But anyway, if this guy doesn't work out; Hiei and I know someone that you would probably go for. He was part of the old spirit detective gang."

Hiei smirked. "I think the fox and April would make a good couple actually."

Botan looked at April while extending her hand towards Hiei. "See! You even have Hiei's approval already and you haven't even met him yet!"

April lifted an eyebrow. "So you both are friends with the same people?"

Botan shrugged. "Well Hiei has known him longer but I worked with him some. He's a very nice person."

Hiei gave a small laugh. "Until you make him angry."

Botan gave Hiei a look. "Yes and you would know, wouldn't you?"

April looked between the two. "So I'm guessing he's a demon right?"

Botan looked at her. "That doesn't matter does it?"

April frowned. "You think I would have this job and have Hiei as a friend if it matters that I knew about someone being a demon?"

Botan put her hands under her chin. "Yes but knowing about demons and dating a demon is very different."

April just shook her head. "It wouldn't matter to me. As long as he doesn't attack me in the middle of the night because he was in desperate need of a chew toy."

Hiei snorted. "He's a fox demon, not a dog demon April."

April laughed. "True. So what's his name?"

Botan smiled. "His name is Ku-"

'BOTAN YOU ARE NEEDED IN LORD KOENMA'S OFFICE ASAP,' said a very obnoxious voice from the intercom.

Botan got up from her chair. "Looks like I better get going," she said straightening her pink kimono.

April stopped her. "Wait you need to help me pick out what I'm going to wear tonight!"

Botan looked at her. "Do you know where he's taking you?"

April nodded. "He didn't exactly tell me where but he said it was semi-formal when he called me last night."

"What about that black dress you have that's calf high and shows some skin?" Botan said as she used her hands to show just how low the neckline went.

April was appalled. "I'm not going to wear that and have him think I'm a hussy! I only wear that on the fifth date!" Hiei, who had grabbed her drink, choked on the swallow he had taken when she said that.

"Why not that white dress your cousin gave you?"

Both girls looked at Hiei. "What?"

Hiei scoffed. "That dress you got from your cousin during that one ningen holiday. You know the one where you put up those stupid green and red decorations and people sing those stupid songs about some baby in a crib surrounded by livestock."

April laughed. "Oh yeah, that holiday. I forgot you were there when I got it."

Botan looked at them stunned. "Hiei has been to your apartment?"

April nodded. "A few times. But I guess he had over heard about the first Christmas I was going to spend without my family and kept me company. Even Mukuro thought it was a nice idea."

Botan blinked. "That was sweet of both of them. OH! And you should straighten your hair and put it up in that half do that you have it in sometimes."

"No."

Both girls looked at Hiei again.

"You should curl it like you did three weeks ago."

April blinked this time. "You remember that?"

Botan looked at April. "He was here for that?"

April nodded. "Yeah and he wouldn't stop playing with my hair."

Hiei smirked. "I even suggested that Mukuro grow out her hair so that she could curl it like that."

April grinned at him. "So you're a hair puller huh? Kinky little demon."

Hiei looked away before Botan could see the blush on his face, but April didn't miss it.

Botan stood there stunned for a second. "Well it looks like we've solved what you're going to wear. And don't forget you have to tell me all the juicy details about your date tomorrow!"

April smiled at her. "Will do."

Botan said goodbye to both before heading to Koenma's office.

~End of Flashback~

Stepping through the portal April went straight to her apartment. Unlocking it she went in and headed for her room.

Practically running to her closet she slammed open the door and started rummaging through to find the white dress. Finally she found it.

It was just like Marilyn Monroe's white dress. Almost exactly, except her dress had a black ribbon going around the waist part of it. She absolutely loved this dress, but this was the first time she had a chance to wear it.

Walking over to her bed, she laid it down and went to get her black three inch heels. They would make her at least tall enough to stare eye to eye with Kurama's chin anyway.

She had also picked these shoes because they made her feel very sexy. Her mom had joked and called them hooker heels when she showed them to her but April didn't care.

Putting them on her bed next to her dress, April began walking to her bathroom to take a quick shower.

After washing her hair and body and shaving; she got out and wrapped her body in a towel. Opening one of the side drawers on her bathroom counter, she took out her blow drier.

Plugging it in she began drying her hair. She kind of wished Hiei was here for this part. He could instantly dry her hair and probably curl it too.

That is if she sweet talked him enough.

After she decided her hair was dry enough; she began the hour long process of curling her hair. Not only was her hair thick and long, but she was also a perfectionist when it came to her hair.

When she decided to style it, that is. But she had decided to play some music during the first few curling's, so that helped pass the time.

Before she knew it, she was done. Adding a bit more hair spray she glanced at the clock. It was already 5:15.

"Geeze time flies," she said putting away her hair spray and blow dryer. She left out the curler so that it could cool down. Opening the drawer on the other side, she took out her make-up.

Deciding to go simple; she grabbed only three items. The first was her eyeshadow that Botan had given to her for her birthday. It was a mixture of silver and black and it brought out the blue in her eyes.

After applying that she grabbed her eyeliner and penciled on a faint black line on the bottom portion of her eyes, to accent the shape of them. Then she took out her mascara and also applied it.

She wanted only to play up her eyes for tonight. She didn't feel like wearing foundation or blush because it made her feel like she was wearing a mask.

Putting the make-up away she looked at herself in the mirror, turning her head from side to side. Deciding that she liked it, April walked to her room and dropped her towel in a basket by her closet. Grabbing the dress she carefully put it on over her head.

Making sure it was in place, she zipped up the back. Lucky for her, the zipper started from her butt to the middle of her back. Which meant it also hide her tattoo on the small of her back.

Walking over to her closet she went to a small three drawer cabinet and opened the first one. Shuffling through, she pulled out a white lacy thong.

She didn't want to go commando and she didn't want to wear a dark color. April didn't need Kurama knowing what kind of underwear she wore.

Well not yet anyway.

Smiling at that thought she put them on and walked back to her bed to put on her shoes. Standing up she walked over to her dresser to put on deodorant and her blackberry vanilla perfume.

She decided not to wear earrings with her hair the way it was so she just settled for the necklace that Hiei gave her. It was a dragon fang with a small dark blue gem on the top that was connected to a thin silver chain.

Attaching it to her neck, April heard the door bell ring. Looking at her clock on her night stand she smiled.

'Five minutes early, nice.' She grabbed her small black clutch and pulled out some lipgloss; applying it as she walked to the door. Opening the door she found a very handsome looking Kurama standing patiently in the hallway.

She watched as his eyes widen as he looked her up and down. Finally meeting her eyes he smiled.

"You look very beautiful tonight April," he said as she locked and closed the door.

"Why thank you. And you look very handsome too," she scanned her eyes over his light blue button up shirt, to his tan dinner jacket, down to his light brown slacks and brown shoes.

'Nice to see a man that actually knows what browns to wear with blue. And he looks so sexy. Am I lucky or what?' she thought as they walked down her flight of stairs. She smiled as they exited the building. She just knew it was going to be a warm night! 'Good job April!' Her eyes widen as they took in what Kurama was driving.

"You have a Mercedes Benz?" she asked as they approached the car.

Kurama frowned. "You don't like it?"

"No, I do! This is one of my favorite cars. You just earned a few points in my book for having this car."

He laughed as they got into the car. "What kind of car were you expecting?"

"I was expecting a red corvette with the top down so that you can impress the ladies."

He smiled. "Sorry I'm not middle aged yet. And the only lady I wish to impress tonight is you."

She smiled at him as he started the car. "Two more points."

He laughed again as they headed for the restaurant.

"Italian?"

Kurama nodded as he gave his keys over to one of the boys standing outside the restaurant.

"Yes I hope you like Italian food."

"Like it? I love Italian food. It's my second favorite food."

"What's your first?" he asked as they walked into the restaurant.

"Chinese. I guess it's an American thing. Or at least my family."

He chuckled as they walked over the host behind the podium.

"Do you have reservations?"

Kurama nodded. "Minamino."

They watched as he read down the list. Tapping his finger against the name he looked up and smiled at the two. "This way please," he said grabbing two menus and led them to their table. Placing their menus on the table he told them, as they sat down, that their waiter will be with them momentarily.

Kurama watched as April grabbed her menu and started looking at it. "So when you said it was a family thing, what exactly did you mean?"

April looked up and smiled. "Well almost all my family except one of my sisters and her husband like Chinese. But I didn't like it until I was about fourteen when I decided to be adventurous with new things."

"One of your sisters? How many siblings do you have?"

"I have two sisters and one brother. My sisters Jessica and Jane are twins and are ten years my senior and my brother is three years my senior. But I'm a lot closer to my sisters than my brother. I think it's just because him and I just clash and are too much the opposites of each other."

Kurama nodded. "Are they married at all?"

"Yup my sister Jane is married to my brother-in-law Carl and they have one two year old son and another on the way. And my sister Jessica is married to Adam and they have a three year old son and a ten year old daughter but Brenda, my niece is from one of my sister's former relationships."

"And your brother?"

"Brandon is in a very serious relationship with his girlfriend Morgan and they have been living together for two years now. Or so I've been told."

Kurama tilted his head to the side. "So you've been told?"

She nodded. "I talk to my mom Carol almost every day and she fills me in on what's going on. It's funny because every time I talked to her I can hear my dad Keith in the background asking if he can talk to me, but she won't let him until she's finished. It's quite funny."

He smiled. "Seems like you had a great family."

"I do. So do you have any siblings?"

Kurama nodded. "I have a younger brother Shuiichi. He lives with my mother and my step father."

April laughed. "Sounds like your family is a lot smaller than mine."

"Really? How big is your family?"

"Well, my mom has six sisters and two brothers and my dad has five brothers. And then you add in the cousins, which is mostly two to three per couple. That's just the tip of the iceberg actually."

Kurama's eyes widen. "I have a feeling there's a lot more than an iceberg."

She laughed. "Oh yea. I don't even know everyone in my own family. It's huge!"

They laughed as the waiter approached.

"Good evening my name is Kenji and I'll be your server tonight. What would you like?" he asked as he took out a small notebook and a pen.

April and Kurama looked at each other. Kurama smiled. "Ladies first."

She handed her menu to the waiter. "I'll have the chicken Alfredo plate with a glass of red wine."

Kurama also gave his menu to the waiter. "I'll have your lasagna with a glass of white wine."

"Alright I'll be back with your drinks shortly," he said as he bowed and left.

April turned to Kurama. "So Mister Minamino, what do you do for a living?"

He smiled at her, as he watched her fold her hands and put them under her chin.

"I own a flower shop in town. Maybe you've heard of it, Kitsune no Hana."

Her eyes widen. "Yes of course I have! You grow the most beautiful purple tulips I've ever seen."

Kurama looked at her with a small smile. "You've been there? I'm sure I would have remembered you if you have."

She shook her head. "No I haven't. But my neighbor would buy half a dozen tulips for his wife every Sunday."

Kurama remembered the older gentleman that came in at opening time every Sunday. "You mean Tochigi-san?"

April nodded. "Yup that's him!"

"Yes I remember him. I thought it was very romantic the way he would buy her flowers every Sunday. Whatever happened to him? I haven't seen him for some time."

She looked down at the table. "He died six months ago."

His eyes widened and then softened. Reaching over he grabbed April's hand and ran his thumb over her knuckles. "I'm sorry to hear that."

April looked up and smiled at him. "Yeah he was a great man. Him and his wife helped me when I first moved here."

The waiter had come back with their drinks and left after setting them on the table. There was a moment of silence as they sipped their wines.

"So April what is it that you do for a living?"

"I work at a, I guess you can say, filing company. I deal with big files. It's my job to read them, update and organize them."

"Sounds like a lot of work."

"It is but I love my job. The people I work with are real characters, so they make me job more fun and very relaxed."

He smiled. "That's good. Any big files you're working on now?"

She nodded and laughed. "Yeah but sadly it's one of those if I tell you, I'm going to have to kill you things."

That had Kurama laughing. "No more questions than. Though if I have to go I'd rather it be by your hand."

April laughed. "I think this is the weirdest conversation I've had on a date. Not that I'm complaining, it's just a little funny if you think about it."

When she laughed Kurama noticed something flash in her mouth.

"Not to be rude but do you have something in your mouth?"

April looked at him confused for a second before it dawned on her. "Oh that. I was going to take that out before I came here."

Kurama was now confused. "What is it?"

She smiled and parted her lips for him. He could see a small orange ball sitting on the center of her tongue. "You have your tongue pierced?"

April nodded.

"Why were you going to take it out?"

She shrugged. "Not a lot of people accept things like that, but I've been different all my life and have wanted it done since I was little."

Kurama smiled. "Well you don't have to worry about me not liking it. I think it's very sexy and suits you. I was curious because I've never known someone to have one."

She laughed. "One of my friends saw it and was so fascinated by it he grabbed it when I stuck my tongue out at him."

"He actually grabbed it?"

She nodded laughing again. "Yeah he isn't really familiar with today's society and such so when he saw it, it fascinated him. And he actually wants one now. But I've been trying to talk him out of it. I don't know what will happen if someone came at him with a needle."

She shuddered just thinking about what Hiei would do if the piercer told him to stick out his tongue and proceed to stab it with a needle.

Kurama nodded. "I also have a friend like that. One who is not very social or up to par with certain things."

He took another sip of his wine. "Do you have any other piercings?"

Before April could answer the waiter came back with their food.

Taking out her fork and rolling a bit of noodles around it April thought about her answer.

"I have my belly button pierced as well and of course my ears and I have five tattoos."

Kurama looked up from cutting a section of his lasagna. "Wow that's amazing. So you're not new when it comes to pain I'm guessing?"

April relaxed a bit now that, it was in the open. "Actually none of my piercings or tattoos hurt. And I was thinking of getting another tattoo but I have to find a good place first. I'm not just going to go to any place and have them put something I don't want or like on my skin permanently."

He nodded. "That's very true and very smart. There is actually a place near my shop that is quite talented when it comes to tattoos. I've seen some of their work."

April grinned. "Are you just telling me so that I go and see you at your shop as well?"

Kurama sighed. "You caught me. I was telling you that to get you to see my shop. My plan is now fueled."

She laughed. "Don't worry I'll still go along with your master plan as if I hadn't realized it yet."

He smiled. "That's wonderful to hear."

They talked some more about different things as they finished their meal. Kurama signaled for the check and paid and tipped the waiter. Getting up from the table, they were stopped by the waiter with a Polaroid camera in his hands.

"I was wondering if the happy couple would like your picture taken; no charge just a remembrance of this night."

April and Kurama looked at each other before smiling at the waiter. Nodding they got closer to each other and put their arms around each other's waists.

Snapping the picture the waiter grabbed the Polaroid from the camera as it came out and shook it to get the picture to show. Taking out his pen, he wrote down the time and place and handed it to April.

She took it smiling as she and Kurama looked at the picture.

"I like it," April said showing it to Kurama.

"Yes it's very nice. A wonderful little souvenir of tonight."

They thanked the waiter and walked outside to the street where the boy who had taken Kurama's keys drove up with his car. The ride back to April's was silent but not uncomfortable.

Kurama parked outside her building. He shut off the car and got out with April as they walked up to her apartment.

She grabbed her keys from her inside her clutch she fiddled with them in her hands as she looked up to see Kurama staring at her.

His eyes seemed to glow in the dim hallway. It fascinated her.

Smiling she took a step forward towards him.

"I had a really great time tonight Kurama. It was nice getting to know you some more."

He smiled and nodded. "As did I, April," he said as he brought his hand up to brush a lock of hair behind her ear. He looked from her eyes to her lips and noticed her breathing and heart rate had increased.

Leaning forward, never taking his eyes off of hers, he gently placed his lips on hers. He could hear a small moan come from her that a normal human would have missed. He watched as her eyes closed as she put her arms around his neck.

Keeping one hand on the side of her face, he put his other hand on her waist bringing her closer to him as he deepened the kiss.

Moving his lips across hers, he could feel a certain electricity go through his body.

He didn't want to end this kiss, but he knew if he didn't it would lead to something that neither were ready for yet. Pulling back slightly, he placed small kisses against her mouth.

"How do I measure up with those points you were talking about earlier?" he whispered against her lips. He watched as her eyes flutter open to see a dazed look in them.

She gave him a small smile. "You'll do."

He laughed before capturing her lips for another kiss.

Pulling back again he looked at her. "How would you like to go on another date, say Friday?"

April smiled. "I'd like that very much. Good night Kurama."

Kurama leaned in for one more kiss before letting her go. "Good night April."

He turned to walk down the stairs when he thought of something. Turning back he saw April unlocking her door and opening it.

"April, I have a question for you."

She stopped from walking in her apartment and looked at him. "Yes?"

"What's your favorite flower?"

"Tiger lilies, why?"

He smiled. "Just wondering." He watched her smile as she turned and walked into her apartment. He watched the door shut and could hear a soft thump from when April leaned against the door. He also heard her soft sigh.

Smirking, he walked down the stairs and to his car. Getting in he drove home with a smile on his face. The smile never left even when he fell asleep.

Red eyes glowed in the dark as they opened. Above them a third eye stopped glowing from taking in the scene in front of him.

'So it would seem that baka deity and I don't have to get those two together after all.' Jumping down from the tree branch he was on, Hiei started down the street to the location of a Makai portal.

'Interesting,' he thought. 'Very interesting.'

A/N:Uh oh! Hiei's spying! Will he tell Kurama about April? Or tell April about Kurama? Or somehow trick them in the same room as him? You can find out in my next chapter! REVIEW!


	4. Meetings

Hey... Sticks and stones may break my bones but chains and whips excite me! USELESS KNOWLEDGE!

Did you know? The name Wendy was made up for the book Peter Pan. There was never a recorded Wendy before.

Disclaimer: I don't own yu yu hakusho. Just the characters I created. ENJOY!

If you just realize

Chapter 4: Meetings and Gossip

'Finally! I'm done with these stupid demon files!' April thought as she stretched her arms over her head and felt her backbones pop back into place.

It surprised her how fast she had gotten through the last couple thousand files in the past six hours.

She was definitely on a roll! 'All of this because of a kiss, too,' she thought as she began to separate the files of the demons alive and dead.

Though what a kiss it had been! Her knees were going weak just thinking about it.

All she knew was that it had put her in a very good mood.

Putting the last file in a carrying case, she looked up at a knock on her office door. "Come in." April looks over to see Botan and a smirking Hiei come through the door.

"Since when do you two go anywhere together?" Botan looked confused at her question. She looked over her shoulder to see Hiei standing there.

"Oh Hiei, I didn't even know you were following me," Hiei just snorted and walked over to one of April's office chairs.

"Obviously, baka deity."

"Hey now children; let's be nice to one another," April scolded walking back to her desk. "So what brings you guys to my humble office space?"

Botan smiled and leaned forward. "How was the date?"

April sighed. "I knew it. I just knew it."

"Well? Come on! Tell us what happened, and don't leave anything out," Botan was practically jumping in her chair.

April leaned back in her own as she studied the two in front of her.

Hiei was smirking about something and it was kind of freaking April out.

He was looking at her like he knew her deepest darkest secret. Which isn't possible of course.

"What?" she asked him having enough of that stupid smirk.

"Nothing," he said trying to play innocent. She raised her eyebrow and gave him another look before turning to Botan and smiling.

"Last night was amazing. He was a real gentleman," she said putting her head in her hand.

"Where did he take you?"

"To that new Italian restaurant in town. You know, the one you've been wanting to go to?" she heard Botan sigh happily.

"That's so romantic and thoughtful, since you love Italian so much. So what did you talk about?"

"We talked about our families and our jobs and some other things that aren't very important to mention," she said with a wave of her hand.

Botan gave her a weird look. "You didn't tell him about Spirit World did you?"

April's jaw fell open. "And risk not only my job but also being able to live outside of a loony bin? Of course I didn't tell a normal human about Spirit World. Geeze! Thanks for the vote of confidence."

Hiei's smirk got bigger as he let out a small chuckle.

April turned to glare at him. "What the hell is your problem?"

He quickly tried to hide his smirk and look somewhat innocent. "Nothing is my problem. I'm just as curious about your date as much as she is," he said jerking his head in Botan's direction.

April's eyes narrowed. "I'm watching you mister."

Botan smiled at the two. "Well, I didn't mean it like that. But tell us about him! What does he do?"

"He owns his own business and it's doing very well. So that's a plus. And he actually knows how to dress too! Like I mean what colors look good together. Not like my last dates in America that just quickly found the closest articles of clothing to wear. He looked like he wanted to make an impression."

"And what kind of impression did he make on the lovely April?" Botan asked leaning forward.

April smirked. "A very, very, very good one."

Botan laughed. "Somehow I don't think we're talking about the date anymore."

"Nope. We most certainly aren't!" April said.

Botan squealed. "He kissed you?" At April's nod, she clapped her hands. "That's wonderful! How was he? Was it one of those sweet little kisses or was it one of those passionate, up against the wall ones?"

Both April and Hiei stared at her shocked. Where had that come from?

April recovered first. "Actually it was one of those long slow kisses that make you weak in the knees."

"Oooh those are the best ones."

Hiei just shook his head. "You women."

April laughed. "But anyways, I hope this works out."

Botan looked at her confused. "Why wouldn't it?"

"Because I'm not going to lie to him if we do have a relationship. I'll have to tell him about my job and Reikai," April said running her hand through her hair.

Hiei decided to put his two cents in. "Somehow I don't think where you work will be a problem."

April tilted her head. "What makes you say that?"

He shrugged. "I just have a feeling."

"Oh! I just remembered!" Botan yelled jumping up from the chair she had been sitting in. "Koenma-sama asked me to tell you that you can leave at noon today," she said looking at the clock on the wall. "Which is now!"

"Of course. He doesn't want me getting overtime again," gathering her stuff, April, Botan and Hiei left her office.

Walking down the hallway to the portal, April and Botan continued their conversation with Hiei trailing behind them.

"He asked you out on another date? That's great! I wouldn't be surprised if he asked you to be his girlfriend after the next few dates."

April looked over at her friend. "How many do you think it'll take?"

"Five."

Both girls looked over their shoulders at Hiei.

"What makes you say five?" Botan asked.

"Obviously this guy is into April. And if I were him I wouldn't want to take so long to snatch her up," he said putting his hands in his pockets.

"Thanks for not at all making me feel like a piece of property, Hiei."

"No problem."

Laughing April stopped next to the portal. "Well it's time for me to go home and try to find something else to do with my day."

Hiei walked next to her. "I'll come with you. Mukuro didn't give me anything to do today anyway."

"SWEET! Company!" April yelled doing a little dance.

"Nevermind. I don't want to go."

April grabbed his arm before he could walk away. "Nope you're stuck with me mister."

Botan laughed at them. "Well I'll see you tomorrow April. Oh and Genkai is having a little get together at her temple in three weeks from today Hiei. Yukina wants you to be there."

Hiei scoffed. "Blackmail doesn't suit you baka onna."

April whacked him on the back of his head. "That wasn't blackmail. That was a message from your sister to come and see her. Even though she doesn't know about that part."

He glared at her while rubbing his head. "You're lucky we're friends or I'd have to kill you for that."

"Uh huh, sure whatever you say."

Botan smiled. "Maybe you can bring your boy toy with so we can meet him. And you'll be able to meet everyone."

"Like who?" April asked.

"Like Yusuke, Keiko, Kuwabara, Yukina, Genkai, Shizuru, Ku-."

"April let's go I'm bored. You'll meet everyone soon enough," Hiei said dragging her to the portal. April managed a goodbye before she was dragged through the portal.

She pretty much tripped out of the portal and would have ran into a tree if not for Hiei stopping her.

Knocking his hands off her, April rounded on him.

"What's the matter with you? Why are you acting so weird today?"

Hiei just looked away from her and started for her apartment.

"HEY! Get back here mister I'm not done with you yet!"

Kurama thanked his last customer before closing the door and locking it.

Turning over the open sign to close he walked to the counter.

He went through his routines of closing up. Looking up at the clock on the wall behind the counter and sighed.

He couldn't believe he had been open this late on a weekday.

"Open till seven. Maybe I should start doing that once a week, since I had more costumers during the evening then the day," he said to no one as he started for the door and locked up.

Though the only reason he had been open so late was because of his meeting with Yomi.

~Flashback~

"And as you can see our troops have successfully captured and erased the memories of the humans in your territory milord. Much faster than Alaric and Tourin combined," Youda said turning from the screen he had up, which showed the numbers of the three territories.

'Of course we finished first; Hiei hasn't been in Alaric territory for some time. And the only way their 'sniffer' will sniff out humans is if it's taking orders from Hiei,' Kurama thought as he tried to show as much interest in this stupid competition as possible.

Since the Demon Tournament, the three territories have been competing over which got the humans that venture in, out first.

'I guess some things never change with demons,' Kurama looked over at Yomi. He seemed just as bored as Kurama was.

"Thank you Youda. That's enough about humans. Next time I hope you have something more interesting than this bit of information," Youda bowed and walked to the side of the room. (A/N: I never understood why he didn't get a chair at meetings. He gives important info for them. Sorry venting.) "Now I think it's time to finish this meeting for the day. Goodbye gentlemen," he said as everyone left except for himself and Kurama.

"So Kurama what was the purpose of your meeting with me?" Yomi said turning in Kurama's direction.

"I was wondering if you knew about Enki's plans for human technology in Makai," Kurama said looking out the window.

"Yes I have actually. What are your thoughts on it since you did, of course, bring it up."

Kurama looked back at him. "I personally think it's a great idea of expansion for your territory and make it easier for everyone."

"Even yourself, Kurama?"

Kurama paused for a second. "Yes, I would like to take back the position as your top adviser but I do not want to live in Makai. If we had that technology we could be more productive."

Yomi seemed to be considering his answer. "It seems I won't be able to convince you to be in Makai; but with the technology it would certainly make things simpler." He smiled at Kurama. "I'll have Youda look into it and I'll give you my answer later."

Kurama stood up. "That would be acceptable. Thank you for considering this Yomi. Good bye."

~End of flashback~

Kurama hoped that Yomi would agree to it. That way he could pursue April. He just hoped that when the time came for the truth to be reviled that she was as open-minded as he thought she was.

XXXXX

The sound of Slipknot suddenly filled the air as April grabbed the rest of her dirt clothes and brought them to the washer and dryer in the small room across the hall from her room.

For seven hours she had done as much work around the house, as she does during the weekend.

That meant she could just relax this weekend. And that sounded amazing.

Walking out into the living room she looked over to where Hiei sat at her computer listening to her music.

When they had gotten to the apartment, he had tried to go on first but she distracted him with sweets that her mom had sent from America so that she could go online and email her family. And with her big family; it had taken two hours.

But after she was done she gave the computer to Hiei and let him have at it. And since then, for five hours, he has been sitting there listening to music.

April wasn't even aware she had that much music. Though he did repeat a song or two, but still!

She had even made him dinner to try to distract him, but it was still sitting next to him waiting to be eaten.

Though every time she tried to grab it he always smacked her hand away saying he'll eat it. And that happened three times in the past hour.

April sighed before jumping to the sound of her home phone ringing. Looking at the caller ID, she smiled.

"Hello?"

She heard a laugh from the other line. "I think you're the only person I know that answers the phone in English."

She laughed. "Well I am American so that gives me an excuse. Plus old habits die hard."

Kurama chuckled. "Yes, I guess you're right. I was calling to see if you remembered our date tomorrow?"

April rolled her eyes. "Tch, of course I remember. I'm just curious as to where you're taking me this time. Because it's gonna be hard to beat that dinner." She moved so that she was sitting on the couch next to where Hiei was at the computer.

He didn't even seem to notice her, but she knew he could hear their conversation crystal clear.

"I have a feeling it will be to your liking. Have you heard of that new club opening tomorrow night?"

Her eyes widened. "You mean the Venue? I've heard that it plays American music."

"Yes that's why I wanted to take you there. I thought it would be fun."

She smiled. "I'd love to go there with you."

"Alright! I'll see you tomorrow at seven."

April smirked as an idea popped into her head. "Actually I think you'll be seeing me sooner. I have a few errands to run after I get off of work and I was thinking of stopping by that tattoo parlor by your work. And I might just, I don't know, stop by?"

There was a pause on the other side of the connection. "That would be wonderful April. I'd like it very much if you stopped by."

She smiled. "Okay well, until tomorrow. Bye."

"Bye. Sweet dreams."

Hanging up, April sighed. So far it seemed she had found a very thoughtful guy. Looking over at Hiei, she found him staring at her.

"What?"

He blinked at her before turning back to the computer screen.

Looking between Hiei and the computer, she got an idea. 'Maybe I can buy a little something, something for Hiei. That way I can have my computer back.' With that decided, she got up and went over to her movie selection and picked one she hadn't watched in a while, and one that Hiei hadn't seen yet. Popping it in, she got comfortable.

During the first five minutes of the movie, she heard Hiei get up from the computer and sat next to her on the couch with the plate of food in his hands. She smiled as she leaned against him.

'So predictable.'

A/N: I think I might know what you're thinking and no, Hiei isn't the least interested in April. This is strictly a KuramaXOC story. They are just good friends. Not friends with benefits. Just thought I would make that clear.

But any who! Isn't Hiei sneaky or what! Next chapter is the second date of Kurama and April and we'll find out what the present is for Hiei! Though you probably already guessed it….REVIEW!


	5. Dancing  Disappointment

Here comes the fifth chapter and the second date for April and Kurama!

Did you know? There are no words in the dictionary that rhyme with month, orange, purple, and silver.

Disclaimer: I don't know yu yu hakusho. Just the characters I created. ENJOY!

If You Just Realize

Chapter 5: Dancing = Disappointment

She decided to go with black. It just made sense if one thought about it.

That color was after all, his favorite or so it seemed. And it was small enough so that he could carry it around and not worry about it.

But it would be able to hold all his favorites.

Deciding to get it, April brought the IPod Nano to the register. 'Geeze Hiei is expensive,' she thought as she paid for it.

Walking out of the store, she started for the tattoo parlor Kurama had told her about. It didn't take long to get there now that she knew how to get around the city.

'Thank you Mrs. Tochigi!' As she stood outside the shop she wondered what she would get. Well she has been wanting angel wings on her back since she could remember.

Walking in, she took in everything. It was a pretty nice shop. On one of the side walls it showed what piercings they gave.

On the other wall by the counter they displayed what tattoos they offered.

Their counter also served as a display case with all kinds of colors and metals for piercings. 'Well if Hiei was serious about getting his tongue pierced, I'll take him here.'

"Can I help you?"

April looked up to see a very tattooed and pierced man standing behind the counter. "Uh, yeah, I was just wondering if you had any pictures of angel wings you've done. I'm just trying to find a good place to get them at."

The guy smiled. Reaching under the display case to a cabinet, he pulled out a photo album.

Handing it over to April, she looked through it. They did have some very talented people here. She couldn't believe how good these tattoos were!

Giving back the album, she thanked the guy and told him she was very much considering this place. Smiling she left and started for Kitsune no Hana.

When she got there she noticed that for a sign he had a silver fox with a red rose in its mouth. 'Hmm that fox seems familiar to me somehow,' she thought as she looked away from it to the window and peered inside.

She saw Kurama talking to two older women at a stand of flowers. S

miling she headed for the door and walked in.

As she did the little bell, above the door rang causing Kurama to look who came in. when he saw it was her, he smiled big.

"If you'll excuse me for a moment ladies," he excused himself from the two women and made his way over to April.

As soon as she was in reaching distance, he grabbed her and pulled her into a hug. One she accepted right away.

She stood on her tiptoes and buried her head in his neck. 'God he smells good! Like male and the flowers he works with,' she thought as she released him.

"Not that I minded the hug, but you didn't have to stop talking to come see me. I would have waited," she said as he grabbed her hand and led her over to the counter up front.

Letting go of her hand, Kurama walked around and grabbed a chair for her. Coming back he placed it next to her and leaned in to steal a quick kiss.

"I know but I wanted to do that. But now I should go back. It'll only take a second, then I'm all yours," he said as he pushed a lock of hair behind her ear.

"Ohh! I like that idea," she said winking at him.

Laughing he quickly kissed her again and walked back to the ladies who were watching them silently and smiling.

Turning back to the counter she noticed a book sitting on the countertop.

Pulling it to her, she read the title. 'Events done by Kitsune no Hana. Hmm, interesting,' opening it her eyes widened.

There were pictures of the flower arrangements done for dinner parties, banquets, balls, but mostly weddings in the book.

They were some of the most beautiful flower arrangements she's ever seen. 'No wonder his shop is doing such good business!' turning she looked around.

In the middle of the main room were four long rows of different kinds of flowers. And in little stands around the room, against three of the walls, were flowers that had some sort of special. In the far corner of the right side of the room were two tall stands of seeds.

One had all types of flowers and shrubbery, while the other had different kinds of vegetables and some fruit that were mostly found in gardens.

Across the stands on the other wall was a door that April guessed, led to the green house.

April looked behind the counter into a room that held all kinds of colors of ribbons and some vases. She also saw some containers of baby's breath back there too.

She was so into the scenery around her that she didn't even hear Kurama say goodbye to the ladies or hear the door open and close.

But she did snap out of it when she felt his arms go around her. She smiled and went back to looking at his book.

"These pictures are amazing Kurama! Did you do them yourself?" she asked him looking at him as he leaned his chin on her shoulder and looked at the book with her.

"Yes I grew and arranged all the flowers you see. I'm even going to do a friend of mine's wedding also," he said as he let her go and walked around the counter so that he was across from her.

"That's so cool! I wish I could do something like that," flipping the page, she looked up to see him looking at her little present for Hiei.

"What's that?" he asked.

"Oh it's an IPod Nano. It's for my friend that when he comes over to my apartment he goes on my computer and listens to my music. So I thought I'd just buy him it so that he'll leave my poor computer alone," she said laughing.

She got off the chair and walked down one of the aisles of flowers, running her fingertips over the petals. Stopping at an open section, she bent down to read what was being grown.

"Tiger lilies? You're growing Tiger lilies?"

"Yup," April gasped as Kurama appeared next to her. Glaring at him, she smacked his arm.

"Don't do that! You scared the crap out of me!" he smiled at her.

"Sorry I didn't mean to scare you. I just thought since they were your favorite, I'd grow them so that you'd have a reason to come here more often."

She turned to him and put her arms around his waist. "It looks like now I have two reasons to come here," Kurama smiled and started to lean down to kiss her but before he could the door rang as a couple walked in. April sighed and let him go.

"It looks like you're busy. I'll see you later tonight," she said as she leaned up and gave him a quick kiss. "Bye." She walked to the counter and grabbed her stuff.

With a wave to Kurama she left and started for her apartment. Looking at her watch she noticed it was almost three. She sighed again.

Suddenly a thump sounded by her. She looked over to see Hiei walking beside her. Smiling she handed the bag in her hand to him. Grabbing it he took out the IPod.

"What's this strange device?" he asked turning it around in his hand.

"It holds music so that you can go places and listen to it out of these," she said as she held up the headphones.

"Hn, interesting."

She smiled as they turned onto her block. "I knew you'd like it. And it's small enough for you to put in your pocket and run. We just have to go to my place to put your favorite songs on it."

They walked into her building and up the stairs to her door.

Unlocking it they walked in and April went straight over to the computer and turned it on.

After it was done loading up, she set up everything for his IPod and showed him how to put what songs he wanted on it.

Leaving him to do that, April went to her room to change into her outfit for the night. She decided on a pair of light blue flare jeans and a red tank top that was covered by a long sleeve no shoulder top.

Once she put it on, she grabbed a pair of two inch heeled boots that went almost to her knees. She picked them up and walked over to the front door and placed them by it.

Walking back to her room she put her hair up in a high ponytail and let her bangs frame her face. She also put in some dangly black earrings and the dragon fang necklace Hiei gave her.

After some body spray and deodorant she walked back out and over to Hiei. Looking over his shoulder, she noticed he only had a couple more songs left to choice from to put on it.

Straightening she smiled and patted his shoulder.

"You're welcome."

As she walked away to the kitchen she heard him 'Hn.' Laughing she opened her refrigerator and grabbed a bottle of water.

Walking back in the living room she sat on the couch and turn on her TV to pass the time. She looked up to see Hiei coming over to her.

He looked at what she was wearing as he sat next to her and smiled. "You have another date don't you?"

"Yeah, I do and he won't be here til seven, so I have some time to do whatever."

He nodded and grabbed her water bottle and took a drink.

Handing it back he got up and unplugged it from the computer and shut down the whole thing.

He walked back to April so that she could explain how to turn it off and on. Once she did that and told him that when it was low on battery he had to charge it on the computer.

After she was done telling him, he left to test it out. Suddenly very tired, April decided to take a nap. Setting her cell phone alarm for 6:45 she laid down on the sofa and closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

XXXXX

Kurama locked his store door and went to get his broom. He began sweeping and didn't look up even when he felt Hiei slip into his shop.

"Hello Hiei," he said as he swept under one of the rows of flowers. When Hiei didn't respond, Kurama looked up.

They weren't hard to spot with Hiei's black jacket. He had headphones in his ears and Kurama could faintly hear music coming from them.

He watched as Hiei took one out of his ears.

"What was that fox?"

Kurama frowned. "You didn't steal that did you?"

Hiei 'Hned.' "Of course not. It was given to me."

"By who?"

Pausing Hiei looked like he was trying to come up with something. "A…friend of mine."

"And who would that be. I know I didn't buy it for you and I doubt anyone we know bought it for you."

Hiei smirked. 'That's what you think fox.'

"Okay fine I did take it. There! Are you happy now?"

Kurama smiled. "Yes and I hope you realize you have to give it back.

"Tch, whatever."

Hiei walked over to the counter and sniffed the air. He could smell April in here. 'So she did stop by.'

"What are you doing tonight? I want to spar." he said even though he knew what Kurama was doing tonight.

Kurama looked at him. "I have a date tonight."

Hiei lifted an eyebrow. "You're dating a ningen?"

"I don't see the problem with it."

"I wasn't judging Kurama; I was asking you if she was a ningen."

"Yes, she is a human."

"Have you told her about your demon side yet?"

Kurama set the piece of paper down. "No, I haven't. But I really like this girl and would like to start a relationship with her. I just hope she can accept everything."

"Yeah, it's about time you got laid."

Kurama glared at him. "I'm not going to sleep with her until we are safely in a relationship and when I'm sure she wants that. Not anytime sooner."

Hiei smirked. "I was just messing with you fox. Calm down. When's your date tonight?"

"At seven. I'm going to finish up cleaning this and then I'm going to get ready."

Hiei nodded. "Alright. I'll leave you to that." And with that said he vanished.

Kurama sighed and started sweeping again.

April woke up to her ringtone for her alarm. Groaning she sat up and looked around.

She wasn't sure why but she did that every time she took a nap on the couch. Getting up she walked to her bathroom.

Taking out her hair from the ponytail, she brushed it out and put it back up.

She also put on some eyeliner and mascara with some clear lip-gloss. If she was going to be dancing and sweating, she didn't want a lot of makeup on.

Walking over to the door, she grabbed her boots and walked back to the couch to sit down and put them on. As soon as she had zipped up the side of her last boot, there was a knock at the door.

Standing up she straightened her clothes and walked to the door.

When she opened the door she could smell something delicious.

"Don't tell me you have Chinese behind your back, do you?" she asked Kurama as her stomach growled.

He smirked and revealed the take out boxes that he had hidden behind him.

"I remembered you saying you loved Chinese, so I thought you would like some before we head for the club," he said as she let him in and closed the door behind him.

"You have no idea how much I've been craving Chinese. You are official amazing," he laughed as he walked through the hallway to her living room.

It was to the right of the hallway and to the left was a very big kitchen. As he looked further down the hallway he could see four doors.

Two of which he was sure were her bedroom and bathroom. One could be a supplies closet but the other he had no clue.

Walking in the living room, he looked around.

On the left side of the room against the wall was a comfy looking tan couch with black throw pillows and a cream colored fleece blanket that was thrown over the back of it.

In front of the sofa was a glass coffee table with a few magazines, remotes, and a stack of coasters that were shaped like Hawaiian flowers.

Next to the sofa was a computer desk that held not only the flat screen computer but also her home phone.

On the wall facing him was a sliding door that led out to her balcony that had a couple of fold up chairs sitting on it.

Next to the door was a big book shelf full of movies and CDs. On the right side of the room was a big flat screen TV on a stand.

Under it was a complicated looking stereo system with the speakers on either side. Next to the entertainment center was another big book shelf that had many different genres of books.

Next to that, in the corner, was an armchair that matched the sofa. It had a burgundy colored blanket on it with another black throw pillow.

On the walls were frames full of different pieces of artwork. He could tell she cared more for the painting itself than who painted it.

"You've got a nice place April," he said as he set the food down on the coffee table and shrugged off his jacket before heading over to her movies.

"Thanks," he heard her say from the kitchen where she had disappeared after letting him in. She came back in with two cups of red wine. Placing them each on a coaster she walked over to where he was looking at her movies. "See any you like?"

He nodded. "Yes, but sadly I haven't seen most of them," he said pointing to her Pirates of the Caribbean. She pretended to gasp dramatically.

"You've never seen that movie? The greatest movie ever with Johnny Depp wearing eyeliner? What were you living in a cave for the past half a decade?"

He laughed. "Sorry I haven't seen it but maybe I can watch it with you sometime."

She looked at him like she was debating something. "What time do you open your shop on Saturdays?"

"Nine until three."

April nodded. "Then it's decided. After my meeting with the tattoo parlor you told me about the other day, I'm going to go to your shop and after you close down, we're going to get all the movie necessities and have a movie marathon of Pirates of the Caribbean." She pointed a finger at his nose. "And there's no getting out of it."

Kurama put his hands up in surrender. "I wouldn't dare try getting out of it."

She laughed. "Good. Now let's eat!" she said as she dragged him over to the couch. Sitting down they opened the take out boxes.

There were four containers.

The first was chicken fried rice, the next was orange chicken, another was sweet and sour chicken, and the last was a container full of sweet and sour sauce. There were also two fortune cookies.

April gaped at all the food. "Okay I'm impressed. You know of a few of my favorite Chinese dishes. Now either you can read minds or you're just that good."

He smirked. "I'm just that good."

Laughing she grabbed a piece of sweet and sour chicken with her chopsticks and dipped it in the sause. Using her other hand to stop it from dripping on her clothes, she brought it to her lips and took a bite.

"Mmm, this is so good."

He smiled as he took a piece of orange chicken. "I'm glad you like it."

Before long all the food was eaten and their wine was gone. Checking the clock to see that it was already 8:30, he stood up. "I think it's time we went dancing don't you?" Nodding April stood up also and they both headed out of the apartment.

When they got outside, Kurama turned left and started walking away from where his car was parked.

April caught up and stopped him. "Aren't we going to take your car?"

He smiled at her. "Well, since we're going to a club, I thought we might be drinking so I didn't think it would be a good idea to take the car."

She nodded. "That's a good idea."

He reached over and grabbed her hand and led her toward the direction of the club. "Also we can walk off what we just ate. And dance the rest off."

"Another good idea."

They could hear the music outside of the building. There was already a long line waiting to get in, but Kurama just walked straight up to the bouncer. Giving the man his name, they were let in.

"How is it that we were able to get in so fast?" April asked as they headed for the bar.

The club was painted red with black furniture, with a large dance floor full of people and an upper section for VIP.

Kurama smiled. "I did the flower arrangements for the owner's wedding and this is his third club he's opened. He also told me that my name is permanently on the list of all three and that I can bring in anyone I want."

April was impressed. "Wow, you've got connections." He laughed as they made it to the bar. One of the bartenders saw them and walked over.

"Here at the Venue we have two rules. You have to order American liquor and the better you tip the bartenders the stronger the drinks. What can I get for you two?"

Kurama looked at April. "I believe this calls for your expertise."

Laughing she put a five in the tip jar. "I'll take a mountain dew with Absolut Vodka and he'll have a rum and coke."

The bartender nodded. "Coming right up."

Kurama looked at April. "A rum and coke?"

She smiled. "It's a mixed drink of Captain Morgan and Coke Cola."

He nodded. "I see." The bartender came back with their drinks and they left to find an open table. Finding a booth they sat down and sipped their drinks. Kurama tried his and decided he liked it.

He looked over at April to see her waiting for his reaction to it. He smiled and nodded before taking another drink.

They sat there talking until a song that April was quite fond of came on. She gulped down the rest of her drink and motioned for Kurama to do the same.

When he did she grabbed his arm and dragged him on the dance floor. Swaying her hips, April brought herself up against him and wrapped an arm loosely around his neck.

Putting his hands on her hips, he brought her closer so that their hips were touching and began to move his in time with hers. She smiled up at him, before she arched her back, bringing her hips closer to his.

She watched his eyes widen and felt his hands tighten on her hips. He moved one of his hands to the small of her back and the other just above her ass, keeping her where she was. April decided to play dirty.

Getting out of his grip, she turned around and dropped to the floor in time with the music and slowly came back up rubbing her ass against his front. Especially in the groin area.

Hearing his sharp intake of breath, she giggled. Moving so that her back was flush against him, she put one of her arms around his neck and put her other hand over one of his as he grabbed her hips.

She could feel his hot breath against her neck and it was making her excited. They moved together like that for three songs before a slow one came on.

Pulling out of his arms, April turned around and put both arms around his neck as he placed his around her waist. She looked up to find him smiling at her.

Smiling back she gently pulled his head down for a kiss. Pulling back she placed her head against his chest and felt him put his chin on top of her head.

As soon as the song was over, April decided on having a shot. Grabbing Kurama's hand she pulled him over to the bar and ordered two Chuck Norris shots.

"What exactly is a Chuck Norris shot?" he asked as the bartender brought them over.

"It's a mix of UV red and Liquid Ice."

"What's Liquid Ice?"

"It's an energy drink," April said before tapping her glass with his and bring it to her lips and drinking it in one gulp. He watched her do it before bringing his own to his lips. Taking the shot, he set the glass down on the bar next to April's.

She laughed before ordering an apple martini for herself and another rum and coke for Kurama. After talking and finishing their drinks, they went back out on the dance floor for a couple more songs.

Pretty soon April's feet were starting to hurt and she was getting tired. When she told Kurama that, he too said that he was getting tired too.

No wonder since it was almost 12:30. They went back to the bar for one more shot for the road. They left the club and started for April's apartment.

When they got there, they were both laughing and stumbling up the stairs. Once they got to her door, Kurama pushed April against it and bent his head to capture her lips in a kiss.

He ran his tongue across her bottom lip. When she opened her mouth he sled his tongue in where it danced with hers.

Using his tongue, he twirled it around her tongue piercing making her moan and bring his head closer to hers. He moved his mouth from hers down her jaw, to her neck where he kissed, licked, and nipped at her skin until he found the spot that made her gasp and moan.

April closed her eyes and bit her lip from making too loud of noises. Taking his head from her neck and bringing it up to her eye level, she smiled at him.

"We still haven't opened our fortune cookies," she said as she pushed him off of her. He nodded and followed her inside when she unlocked the door.

They took off their shoes and walked over to the couch. She bent forward and grabbed the two cookies.

Handing one to Kurama, they took off the wrapping and opened the cookie to grab their fortunes. Reading his Kurama smiled and looked over at April who read hers.

"What does yours say?" he asked gently pushing her shoulder with his.

She smiled at him. "It says: 'Trust those close to you with your secrets.'" She looked over at him to see his eyes widen.

"That's what mine says also," he said as he handed it over to her.

Reading it she smiled at him. Looking into her eyes, Kurama leaned forward to kiss her again. The kiss turned into a full blown make out session which ended up with April on top of Kurama, with her hands in his hair and with one of his hands on her back and the other on her thigh.

Both were tracing small circles against her. Kurama pulled back slightly from her so he could talk.

"As much as, _kiss_, I'd like to, _kiss_, continue this, _kiss_, need to leave so, _kiss_, that I can open, _kiss_, my shop tomorrow, _kiss_," he said. April leaned back from him pouting.

Sighing she got off of him to let him up. She watched him get up and walked with him to the door.

Putting on his shoes, he straightened and looked at her. Placing one hand on the side of her face he gave her one last kiss.

"I can't wait for our movie date tomorrow. Have a good night," watching her nod and smile, he too smiled and walked out the door closing it behind him and walked down the stairs to his car.

April leaned against the wall and sighed.

Running a hand through her hair she cleaned up their food containers and glasses and put them on the counter in the kitchen so that she could deal with them tomorrow.

Walking back out, she turned off the lights and walked into her room. Changing into some shorts and a tank top, April crawled into bed.

Before lying down she set her alarm for nine in the morning. As soon as her head hit the pillow she was out.

A/N: Haven't you ever had a fortune cookie that was strangely insightful? I've been very surprised at some that I've had...

Review to make me happy. Reviews = A happy writer. A happy writer = More chapters!


	6. Working, Shopping, and Pirates, Oh My!

I feel so accomplished now that I'm on chapter six! Just wait til I'm in the twenties!

Did you know? Celery has negative calories. It takes more calories to eat a piece of celery than the celery has in it to begin with.

Disclaimer: I don't own yu yu hakusho. Just the characters I created. ENJOY!

If you just realize

Chapter 6: Working, Shopping, and Pirates, Oh My!

'Ugh' was April's only thought as she turned off her alarm.

Lying back down and staring up at the ceiling fan, she sighed. Last night had been wonderful and the night would have been a lot better if it had ended the way she wanted.

She sighed again and put her hand on her forehead. Oh well there was nothing she could do about it now. She sighed for the third time and lifted her covers off of her.

Stretching she got up and walked out of her room to her kitchen and grabbed a couple of pans from in a cabinet next to the stove.

Turning on the stove she grabbed a can of non-stick spray and sprayed both pans. Turning to the fridge she took out a couple of eggs and a container of bacon.

She cracked open the eggs into the pan and grabbed some milk to mix in with them. Putting it back, April turned to the bacon and put six pieces in the pan.

As she mixed the eggs around the pan, she listened to the sounds of the bacon frying and the birds outside on her balcony.

Grabbing a plate from the top cabinet she placed the cooked eggs on it and using a pair of tongs, she grabbed the bacon from the pan and onto her plate.

Taking both pans off the heat she quickly grabbed a fork and a glass of orange juice and walked to her couch. Putting the plate and glass on the coffee table she picked up the remote to the TV and turned it on.

When she turned back to her food she noticed that she only had five pieces of bacon.

'I thought I had six,' she thought staring at the plate before looking over at her computer desk. Sitting on the chair was Hiei. 'I should have known.'

"That's mine you know."

"Too bad," he said as he ate the last bite. Shaking her head she smiled and turned back to the rest of her food and took a bite before looking at the TV.

She heard Hiei get up and sit next to her. Taking her fork he took a bite of eggs. Swallowing he looked at her.

"How was your date?"

She didn't turn from the TV. "It was good."

He leaned forward so that his elbows were on his knees and folded his hands as he studied her.

"What happened?"

Shrugging she looked at him. "Nothing happened. It was a good date. It's just…"

"Just what?"

"It didn't end the way I wanted it to."

Hiei nodded. "I see. Well, maybe he just wants to take it slow."

"Yeah, but still."

He smirked. "What? You don't think he's interested in you?"

She smiled. "Oh I know he is. But I guess you're right. We should take it slow. I don't want to ruin a good thing."

Hiei nodded. "Glad you feel better." And with that he left. April smiled and finished her breakfast.

Putting her dirty dishes away, looked at the clock. It was 10:30. She went to her room and changed into a pair of old jeans and a simple gray t-shirt.

Putting her hair in a low pony, she walked to out and to the door. Grabbing her purse she left.

It didn't take long to get to the tattoo parlor.

Stepping inside, April looked around to see a couple of people looking through the pictures of tattoos, while someone was at the display case picking a ring for their eyebrow.

Two workers were behind the counter; one was helping pick out the jewelry while the guy she had seen before was looking over the scheduling for the day.

April went over to him and put her purse on the counter in front of him. He looked up at her and smiled.

"I remember you. You came by to see what angel wings we offer. So did you decide on this place?"

She nodded. "Yup and I want to make an appointment for it today."

He reached to the side and grabbed a pen. "Okay what day were you thinking?"

"Do you have any openings on the 24th?" that would work for her so that when she went to the little get together that Botan told her about, she could show off her new tattoos.

The guy nodded. "Yup we have an opening at two and another at four. Which would you like?"

"The two o'clock one. I don't think I can get out of work at two. My boss is a real hard ass." The two laughed at that. She watched him write down her information in when she gave it to him.

"Yea I believe ya. My old boss was like that. And by the way my name is Kyo and I'll be giving you your tattoo," he said as he extended his hand for her to shake. Which she did. "So what were you thinking about for your angel wings?"

"I want one to be black and the other white, and slightly folded in like they're resting not flying. I hate ones that look like that."

Kyo nodded. "Alright I'll draw it up and give you a call to stop in and take a look at it to see if that's what you want okay?"

April nodded and gathered her things. "Thanks again. Bye!"

She left the shop and started for Kurama's store. When she arrived, she walked straight in. Kurama was nowhere to be found.

"Hello? Anybody home?" she asked as she went up to the counter and put her purse down. Behind her the door to the green house opened and Kurama walked in.

Wiping his hands off, he looked up to see her standing there. Smiling he made his way over to her and took her chin in his hand.

Tilting her head up at his, he leaned forward and gave her a kiss.

"Hello beautiful."

She grinned. "Well aren't you a certified sweet talker."

He chuckled and kissed her again. "Very funny," he said as he let her go and walked behind the counter to the register.

April shrugged. "I thought it was hilarious."

"So did you go to that tattoo place and make an appointment?"

She walked around and sat on the chair next to him and watched as he rang up some kind of order that someone was buying. "Yup and I'm getting on the 24th too."

He looked at her. "What are you getting?"

"Angel wings, this big," she used her hands to show how big the wings will be. They measured to about a foot long.

Kurama's eyes widened. "That's pretty big."

April nodded. "And probably going to be painful. Wanna come so you can hold my hand?" she teased.

"If you want me to."

Her eyes lit up. "Really? You'll come with?"

He nodded. "If you want me to."

"Of course I do! Wait. You don't faint at the sight of blood do you?"

Kurama smiled. "No, no I don't."

"Well are you going to be okay with some other guy telling me to be topless in front of him?"

He chuckled. "You won't be in front of him if the tattoo is going to be on your back, now right?" Kurama shrugged. "And besides I'll be seeing you without a shirt on so that'll be a plus," he said grinning.

April shook her head. "So the whole time you were just trying to find an excuse to get me out of my clothes, huh? Very well played sir, very well played."

He laughed before going into the back room. Coming back out, he had a vase and some colored ribbon in his hands. She looked at it. "What's that for?"

Kurama glanced down at it before meeting her eyes. "It's for an order I have today."

She nodded as she rotated the chair she was sitting on, back and forth. "Do you have anything for me to do?" Kurama looked up from tying the ribbon around the vase. "I mean as much fun as it is to sit here and stare at you; I'd rather be doing something productive, you know?"

He looked around the store before looking back at her. "I never intended on making you work, April. But if you insist, you can take a pair of scissors and cut off the dead leaves on the plants. If you really feel like it."

"Sure!" she said jumping up and grabbing a pair of scissors. She went over to the first row of plants and began. They talked while they were working; only pausing when Kurama had to go back into the green house for some roses for the order.

Before she knew it, she was done cutting the leaves. Proud of herself, April walked over to the corner behind the counter and grabbed a broom and swept up the leaves.

Looking at the clock on the wall she was taken back.

"It's already two thirty! I can't believe it! How did I miss lunch?"

Kurama smiled and walked in the back room. Coming back out, he had a couple of rice balls on a small plate in his hand.

He walked over to April and gave them to her. "Maybe you were so into what you were doing, you forgot."

"That's possible, but aren't you hungry?"

"I ate before you got here, but I figured I'd make something for you if you got hungry when you came over."

Smiling, April grabbed one. "My hero."

Kissing her softly he set the other rice ball on the counter. They talked a bit more before it was time to close down the store.

As soon as they left the store and locked up, April had Kurama's hand and was dragging him behind her.

"Alright! Time to go to my favorite grocery store and get our movie necessities," Kurama laughed as he laced his fingers with her and together they walked to the store.

Making it there, Kurama noticed it was one of the stores that sold American items. Walking in, he grabbed a small red portable cart and followed April.

"So what qualifies as a movie necessity?" he asked as they walked down one of the aisles. The aisle they were in was the candy aisle.

April started to grab some bags of candy and put them in the cart he carried. Walking further down, she grabbed a box of popcorn.

"Candy and popcorn of course. Well, anything sweet for that matter," she said she said picking up a case of Mountain Dew.

"Like you?" he asked watching her. Turning back to him, she smirked.

"Oh yeah," laughing she started for the frozen section. They stopped at the freezer containing ice cream.

"What's your favorite flavor?" she asked opening the foggy glass door. Wrapping an arm around her waist Kurama grabbed her to him.

"You."

She used her elbow to push him away as she laughed.

"No artificial flavoring, there darling."

He smiled at her before looking at the selection of ice cream. "That turtle tracks looks good."

She grabbed it and put it in the cart. "Good choice."

As they walked by the frozen pizza she stopped and turned to him. "Do you want to make or order a pizza?"

"I think ordering would be better."

April nodded. "Yeah that's true. Okay I think that's everything we need so let's go pay!" Kurama watched as she literally started skipping to the registers.

'What have I gotten myself into,' he thought catching up to her. 'And on top of that we're buying all these sweets too.' After paying and grabbing their bags, they couple left for April's apartment. Arriving they walked upstairs and went to her door.

As soon as they were in, April grabbed the stuff that didn't need to be frozen or cold and left for the living room; leaving the rest to Kurama.

Not that he minded though. Putting the ice cream away, he grabbed two glasses and filled them with ice.

Then he grabbed two Mountain Dews and filled the glasses with the soda. Taking them, he walked in the living room to see April talking on the phone and putting in the movie.

Hanging up, she turned to him and smiled as he put the drinks on the coffee table.

"I hope you like Hawaiian."

Kurama raised an eyebrow. "Hawaiian?"

"Yeah, it's Canadian Bacon with pineapple."

"You put pineapples on a pizza?"

"Oh yeah! You're in for a treat trust me," she said as she sat on the couch and patted the spot next to her.

As he sat down, he put one arm around her and the other across the back of the couch.

He felt her lean into him and watched as she tucked her feet under her as the movie started.

At the part of Elizabeth getting kidnapped, the pizza came. Pausing it, April got up to pay but Kurama stopped her and went to pay for it.

Coming back, they made room for the pizza and each took a slice. Taking a bite, Kurama looked at April.

"It's pretty good."

She smiled. "I told you." Soon there were only a few slices left and most of the candy and popcorn gone.

And they were already half way through the second Pirates film when Kurama turned his head to look at her.

Feeling eyes on her, April looked up at him. They smiled as they both leaned in for the kiss.

April brought his lower lip in between her lips and started to suck on it. It must have been one of Kurama's spots because he groaned and gently forced her backwards where she lay on her back with Kurama on top of her.

He put one hand on the side of her neck, while the other traveled up and down her side slowly, causing her to get goosebumps.

She had both her hands in his hair which she fisted, bringing him closer to her. She let out a low moan as his mouth moved from hers to her neck.

Taking the skin between his teeth, he bit down gently and sucked. Repeating that a few times, he leaned back and looked at the hickey he made.

"Please tell me I don't have a hickey."

He just smirked and kissed her mouth.

Suddenly she grabbed his head keeping him in place as she moved her mouth to his throat and started sucking.

Moaning, Kurama just let her do it, because it felt so good. After a few minutes, she stopped and looked at her handiwork. It was the size of a silver dollar and very dark.

"Ha! Take that!" she said looking at him. He just smiled kissing her again.

Moving so that he was against the back of the couch with her up against him, they watched the rest of the movie. When it was done, April sat up and yawned.

"I think I'm too tired to watch the other one," she said shifting to look at Kurama. He nodded and sat up as well.

"I should get going then; so that you can go to sleep," he said as he stood up and started for the door but was stopped by April grabbing his wrist. He looked down at her, confused.

"Why don't you just stay here?"

He raised an eyebrow. "You want me to stay here?"

April nodded and got up, wrapping her arms around his waist. "Yeah, it'll be like a sleepover." She led him to her bedroom. He started to panic.

"Shouldn't I sleep on the couch?"

She looked back at him. "We can sleep together without actually sleeping together, you know."

Opening the door she turned on the light. Her room didn't have that much in it.

On one side of the wall was her bed that took up most of the room. Across from it was a dresser with a vanity mirror.

Next to that was a sliding door that led to her closet. On the left side of the bed was a little stand that had some books and other miscellaneous things.

On the right was other stand that had her alarm and a lamp on it. On the wall to the right of the bed, was another dresser.

Crossing to that dresser, she took out some sweatpants and a baggy shirt.

Handing it to Kurama, she told him he could change in the bathroom. He nodded and left.

When he got back, he noticed she was in some shorts and a tank top. 'Oh god,' he thought as he looked her over. The shorts went to her mid thigh and the tank top showed a bit of her mid drift. 'How does she expect me to sleep if she's showing so much skin?' she looked up from putting her dirty clothes in a basket and smiled.

"Good they fit. They were my brother's before I stole them," she said as she walked over to her bed and folded back the sheets. He walked over and got in with her. Turning off the light, she shifted to face him.

"This is different."

He looked at her. "What?"

"I haven't slept in the same bed with someone in a while."

Kurama smiled. "Yes, same for me."

April smiled and tucked her head in his neck and closed her eyes.

Taking a deep breath, she fell asleep. Kurama smiled and placed a hand on her leg. 'As soft as I thought it would be,' smiling he too closed his eyes and fell asleep.

XXXXX

"What's that?" Yusuke asked interrupting Kurama and pointing at his neck. Kurama quickly put his hand over it and looked sharply at a smirking Yusuke.

"None of your business," he replied keeping his hand where it was.

"I think it's a hickey from your new girlfriend," Yusuke leaned back in his chair and put his hands behind his head.

Shaking his head, Kurama turned back to Keiko. "As I was saying, I will make a flower arch of orange and pink roses, where you and Yusuke will stand as you exchange vows. And I will also make the centerpieces for the tables with those two colors.

Keiko nodded. "Are you also going to do the girls' and mine bouquets?"

"Naturally. And also the flowers that will be given to pin on the groomsmen and family members."

She smiled and thanked Kurama. "Now all we need to do is find another girl for the bridal party."

Yusuke looked at her confused. "I thought that one girl you're friends with was going to?"

Keiko sighed. "She was but when I told her who she was walking with she didn't want to."

Kurama lifted an eyebrow. "Who was she going to walk with?"

"Jin."

Yusuke laughed. "Jin wouldn't hurt a fly, much less a woman. What's she worrying about?"

"I showed her a picture of him and she freaked out."

Kurama laughed. "Well I might know someone that can take her place."

Yusuke grinned. "Your little girlfriend?"

"She's not my girlfriend yet, but you'll get to meet her at the get together in two weeks, so maybe you'd like her in your wedding."

Keiko smiled. "I'd love to meet her."

Kurama nodded. "Good now-."

"Where were you last night by the way, Kurama?"

Kurama looked over at Yusuke. "What?"

"Where were you last night? I tried calling your apartment but you never answered."

Kurama looked at him for a second before answering. "I was at April's apartment last night."

"What? Did you stay there?"

Kurama nodded. "Yes, we were watching some movies until it got late and she let me stay there."

Yusuke grinned. "So you did the nasty, huh? You sly fox!"

Keiko gasped. "Yusuke! You pervert!"

Kurama just shook his head. "No Yusuke, we didn't do the 'nasty' as you said. We just slept together."

"HA! So you did do the nasty!" Yusuke said pointing at him.

"No, she just didn't want me to sleep on the couch. Though I will admit, I've never slept better."

Yusuke smirked. "So you're gonna make a habit of it, aren't ya?"

Kurama smiled. "I just might."

Keiko shook her head. "Men." They all three laughed. Kurama stood up and gathered his things.

"I must be off. I have another date with April."

"Geeze what is this like your sixth date or what? When are you going to ask her out?" Yusuke asked putting his arm around Keiko, making her smile.

"It's our fourth, and I plan on 'asking her out' after the get together at Genkai's," he said before saying goodbye and leaving.

Stopping by his shop for a second, Kurama went to April's. He knocked on the door when he got there. He could hear some shuffling around, before the door opened revealing a flustered April, still in her pajamas. She smiled at him then frowned.

"What's that behind your back?"

He smiled before bringing one hand forward to reveal a bouquet of a half a dozen purple tulips. April gasped before looking at him with tears in her eyes.

"You're not?"

Kurama smiled. "I am."

She squealed and took off running to her room. "Don't leave yet. I want to come with." It didn't take long for her to change and she came back to him wearing white shorts and a yellow top that had straps that crisscrossed on the back.

She also wore yellow flip flops and had her straightened hair down. April grabbed her keys and was about the leave when Kurama stopped her.

"What?"

He smiled. "I have a surprise for you too." He brought his other hand around and held six tiger lilies in his hand.

April just stared at them, before getting a vase full of water and took the flowers from him and placed them in the vase. She then walked back to Kurama and gave him a kiss.

"Thank you."

Kurama nodded and smiled before taking her hand. They walked out of the building and over to Mrs. Tochigi's house.

Walking up the stairs, they stopped at the door and knocked. After a bit the door opened to a tired Mrs. Tochigi.

"Well, hello April. What a nice surprise. And who is this young man you have with you?"

"This is Shuichi Minamino, the owner of Kitsune no Hana. He has a present for you," as April said that, Kurama handed the tulips over to Mrs. Tochigi, whose eyes widened when she saw them.

"I remembered your husband always coming to my shop and buying these flowers for you every Sunday. After I heard about his death, I thought it would be a nice idea to give you these."

Mrs. Tochigi was stunned. Seeming to get over it, she thanked them many times. Hugging April and Kurama she told them to go and enjoy their day.

She stood there and watched as they left and walked hand in hand towards the park.

'How cute, puppy love.'

They had been walking around the park for some time. They even stopped for some lunch. After that they walked around some more talking.

"So April I was wondering," Kurama started as they walked down a path in the park. "Would you like to accompany me to a little get together my friends and I are having?"

She smiled and nodded. "I'd love to come. When is it?"

"It's a week after your tattoo appointment."

April frowned and looked down the path. 'That's when Botan's having hers. Maybe we can go to both.' She told Kurama about the other get together.

"Yes it would be possible to go to both."

She grinned. "But we can go to yours first."

He nodded. He couldn't wait for the get together. After they went there, Kurama was going to tell April everything. And hopefully when he did, she would accept it and become his girlfriend.

A/N: Alright! That's the sixth chapter! How was it? Getting excited yet? You should be!

Review!


	7. New is better than old

So this next part was soo me when I got my first tattoo... I was so nervous, I couldn't stop moving around. I'm pretty sure the guy that gave me the tattoo probably thought I was a tweaker or something lol. He even gave me a weird look after I signed the waver, especially the part asking if I was under the influence of anything. I had to convince him I was just nervous before he began.

Did you know? Chewing gum while peeling onions will keep you from crying.

Disclaimer: I don't own yu yu hakusho. Just the characters I created. ENJOY!

If you just realize

Chapter 7: New is better than old

Nervous didn't begin to explain what April felt right now. She had asked for the day off so she could get her tattoo and now she was dreading that decision.

She had NOTHING to do! All she could do is sit or pace, and wait until 1:30 when Kurama said he was going to pick her up and go with her to the tattoo parlor. God was she nervous.

'Where are those stupid anxiety pills I use to have to take when you need them,' she thought as she looked at the clock on the wall for the third time in a minute. 'Okay Kurama will be here in fifteen minutes. What can I do before then?' she walked over to her couch and turned on the TV. It didn't really help.

'Stupid TV. You failed to distract me when I needed you the most!' April looked over at the fridge that had Kurama and hers' picture of their first date.

Maybe that's why she was so nervous. She hadn't seen him in like eleven days. Sure they talked on the phone but still. April stopped that train of thought.

She was not going to miss him like that when they weren't even going out.

Nope not gonna.

She jumped hearing a knock at the door. Grinning like an idiot, she hopped off the couch and ran to the door.

Throwing open the door to a bewildered Kurama, she flung herself at him and wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him.

The impact of her hitting him; sent Kurama to the floor with her on top of him.

Laughing, he gently unwrapped her arms and pushed her off of him.

"Nice to see you too, April."

She put her arm behind her head and smiled. "Sorry about that. I just got excited."

Kurama smiled. "It's ok. Just warn me next time," he said getting up and stuck out his hand for her. Once she was up, April walked back in the apartment and grabbed her stuff.

Locking up, they walked down the stairs to Kurama's car. On their way there, April was pretty much jumping in her seat. Kurama looked over at her and laughed.

"Are you nervous?"

She stopped jumping. "A little. But I'm more excited than anything." Kurama parked the car and turned to her.

"Ready?"

April took a deep breath and nodded. They got out and walked into the shop.

Kyo looked up from putting up a new display and smiled when he saw Kurama.

"Moral support?"

April laughed and grabbed Kurama's hand. They walked over to the counter as Kyo took out a waver form for April to sign.

Reading it and signing, Kyo led them into the back to one of the rooms.

"I think you know what I'm about to ask you, right?" Kyo asked looking at her.

"Strip?"

He nodded and turned around. "Strip."

April looked over to see Kurama already turned around.

She took off her shirt and bra, bending she stuffed her bra in her purse and zipped it. She didn't want Kurama looking over at one point and seeing a black lacy bra sticking out of there.

Holding her shirt to her chest, April gave the signal to turn back around. When they did Kyo told her to sit in the padded chair, facing the back of it.

As she did, she watched Kurama pull up a chair next to her. Kyo wiped down her back and applied the outline of her tattoo.

"Alright here we go," she heard him say from somewhere behind her. She grabbed Kurama's hand and looked at him.

He was watching Kyo as he turned on his little gun and position it over a line on her back and start to tattoo along the outline. But he turned his eyes on her when she squeezed his hand when Kyo hit a nerve. Smiling he leaned forward and kissed her forehead.

~Break~

She could not believe how much that fucking hurt! April was so glad the outline was finally done.

It had taken almost two freaking hours! And they still had the filling and shading to do!

Though the outline is always the worst and she hadn't cried yet, so she was proud. She sat there using the chair for a pillow with her arms dangling at her sides.

April looked up from the floor to see Kurama paging through tattoo magazine.

"It hurts still!" she said.

Kurama looked up and smiled. "I'm sure. I was thinking of maybe getting one but I don't think so anymore."

She laughed. "If you do decide; don't get one on your back."

He nodded. "Don't you have another on your back?

April nodded. "Yeah it's my tribal dragon thingy that I found when I was younger. And I have the kanji for serenity on my neck," she said turning her head to show him. Kurama smiled.

She didn't know how well that word suited her. He looked at her lower back to see the dragon tribal tattoo.

"You said you had five, right? What are the other three?"

"I have the work Nymphetamine around my right ankle and the kanji for wild on my right hip and this," she said holding up her left hand to show a tribal looking 'S' on the inside of her wrist. "It's the 's' sign for my favorite band Slipknot."

"What does Nymphetamine mean?"

"It's a really good song that I love. And it means addicted to sex," she said grinning at Kurama. His eyes widened as he looked at her.

She just laughed at him. Shaking his head to clear it of certain thoughts he smiled.

"What time did Kyo say he was coming back to finish?" he asked her.

"I think he said around four thirty. He needs a break from his 'master piece' or so he called it."

Kurama laughed and looked at her tattoo. It was already healing somewhat. Or at least scabbing over.

Looking at the clock, he saw it was almost four thirty. 'Kyo should be here any second,' he thought as the door opened and Kyo walked in. 'Speak of the devil.'

"Alright are you ready to get the rest of this baby done?" he asked sitting behind April. Kurama heard her whimper and laughed at her.

"Don't worry it'll be over before you know it, he said trying to cheer her up. He laughed again seeing her glare at him.

~Another break~

'It'll be over before you know it, he says. That was three hours ago buddy!' April thought as they walked out of the parlor.

She moved her shoulder experimentally and winced. 'Yup can't do that yet. And I won't be able to wear a bra or sleep on my back for a few days damnit!' April looked over at Kurama.

"Say Kurama. Are you going to come over every day and rub this lotion on my tattoo?" she asked holding up and shaking the odorless lotion she had bought when paying for her tattoo.

He smiled. "If you want me to. But what about when you're at work?"

"Oh, I can get one of my friends that work there to help me, don't worry."

He nodded and walked up to her. Putting his hands on her waist he brought her up against him and kissed her.

"See you tomorrow." She watched as he got into his car and drove away.

Smiling she turned and started for her apartment. She knew that her tattoo wouldn't start to itch until tomorrow and she would just get Botan to put lotion on it.

April came to a stop at a stop light and looked at the cars driving by. She wondered if she could get Hiei to do it too.

But she doubted it. April was so into her thoughts she didn't hear someone come running up behind her until they ran into her.

Hissing in pain she jumped away and almost in the street but was stopped by whoever bumped into her. She turned around to tell the person off but couldn't see anyone.

"Sorry, sorry, sorry, I'm so sorry," April heard down by her feet. Looking down she saw and girl about her age on her hands and knees bowing to her.

"Um, it's okay. You can stand up," she said waving her hands as if saying don't worry about it. The girl looked up and blushed.

"I'm so sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going and ran into you. And you just got tattoos and must be in so much pain now because of me," the girl said standing up.

She was a cute little thing. She had maroon colored eyes behind black rectangle glasses and amber colored hair. She was wearing a white and blue plaid button up shirt with dark blue skinny jeans and white sneakers.

Then she noticed it.

The girl was wearing a purple colored charm necklace. April recognized it right away. It was the necklace given to demons that wanted to blend in and live in the human world, it hid their demon characteristics from humans.

Looking up April smiled. "It's okay. Don't worry about it. It doesn't hurt that bad. Ah, say! Are you hungry?" she asked.

The girl looked at her confused. "That is if you don't have anything to do, I mean."

"Um, sure I guess. It's the least I can do after hurting you," the girl said smiling shyly. April grinned and grabbed her hand and crossed the street to a little diner.

Walking in, April spotted a table in the back away from most of the people and walked over to it. They sat down and started looking over the menu. April looked up hearing the girl clear her throat.

"I'm guessing you're wondering how I knew you had tattoos, aren't you?" she said looking down at the table. April smiled.

"Oh, I know why. You're a demon," the girl's head shot up and she stared at April shocked and scared.

"How, did yo-?"

April pointed to her necklace. "I work for Spirit World. I could tell what that was in a second. And don't worry when I said I worked for Spirit World, I meant the records part of it." That seemed to calm the girl down. She looked back at the menu.

"So what kind of demon are you?" April asked. "It must be something with such a delicate nose. I mean how else did you smell the ink and blood and know it was still fresh? Am I right?"

The girl smiled. "Yes, I'm a cat demon. And my name is Mitsaka, too."

April nodded. "Nice to meet you, I'm April." Before Mitsaka could answer, a waitress came over and took their drink orders.

"So what are you doing in Ningenkai, Mitsaka?"

"I'm going to school to become a veterinarian."

April lifted a brow. "I thought cats hated dogs? Why do you want to work with them?"

Mitsaka laughed. "I actually love dogs. Well, actually every kind of animal really."

April nodded. "Makes sense." She watched as Mitsaka stiffened and glanced out the window. April looked too to see Hiei glaring at Mitsaka.

Before April could do anything, Hiei was standing beside their table, still glaring at the poor girl.

"Hiei! What the hell are you doing here?"

He turned his glare on April. "You know damn well why I'm here. This girl," he said turning his fierce gaze on Mitsaka. "Is a demon, April. And you're still weak from blood loss."

April snorted. "I'm fine Hiei. Now I think you should apologize to Mitsaka. She wasn't going to do anything, right Mitsaka?" They watched as Mitsaka shook her head, unable to look away from Hiei. Hiei just 'Hned' and disappeared.

April blinked. "That was weird."

Mitsaka then turned her frightened stare to April. "You know the heir to Alaric? How can you talk to him like he was just another person? Don't you know he can kill you?"

April just waved her hand. "I can talk to him like that because deep down he's just a big softy. And he is just another person. He knows I don't care about what he's the heir to, that's not the reason why we're friends."

Mitsaka seemed to relax a bit. "Oh, I see."

"Don't worry. It's nothing. He's always like that," she said reaching over to pat Mitsaka's hand. "I'm actually surprised he hasn't threatened the guy I'm seeing yet."

Mitsaka cocked her head to the side. "Because he would do that to keep you for himself?"

April looked at her shocked and then laughed. "No, Hiei and I are strictly friends. But he would do it because he's so protective over his friends and family. And I guess he considers me more family then friend."

Mitsaka nodded and smiled. "Yes I can see that."

April laughed as the waitress came back with their drinks and took their orders. When she left, April turned to Mitsaka.

"So how far are you in school?"

Swallowing what she just drank, Mitsaka answered. "I'm a junior at Tokyo University and I already have offers for an internship, but I think I'll wait until I'm a senior to consider."

"That's awesome! Are you going to go back to Makai and work there?"

Mitsaka giggled. "No, the 'doctors' there are actually more like veterinarians anyway. But I don't think I could do that. The animals here won't bite of my head for poking them with a needle."

April laughed. "Well, unless you work with tigers or some big animal like that."

They both laughed as their meal came. They continued to talk until it was time to go. Before they went their separate ways, they exchanged numbers and promised they'd keep in touch so they could become good friends.

The next couple of days went by fast. Her tattoo was doing a lot better.

She could even wear a bra now! Right now she was sitting on her couch watching TV and eating fast food. She had convinced Koenma to somehow get her fast food from America and surprisingly he did.

And boy did it taste amazing.

April didn't even look up when her door opened and Kurama came in. he stopped when he walked into the living room and saw what she was eating.

Looking in the kitchen, he saw fast food bags in the trash.

"How do you stay so trim when you eat that heart attack in a bun?" he asked coming over to sit next to her. She turned to him chewing her last bite and rolled her eyes. Swallowing she smirked.

"Fast metabolism, baby, fast metabolism."

He lifted an eyebrow at that. "Baby huh?" He leaned forward to kiss her but was stopped when she put the bottle of lotion in front of his face.

"This first, then kissing. You know the drill."

Kurama sighed. "Yes, ma'am."

He watched as she turned her back on him and lifted her shirt over her head.

Opening the bottle he poured some in his hands and rubbed them together, warming it. He then pressed his hands on her back and rubbed it onto her tattoo and heard her sigh of relief.

"You don't know how good that feels," she said closing her eyes and relaxing.

He smiled. "Have you talked to your friend Mitsaka yet?"

April lifted her head. She forgot she told him about that. Well, not the demon part and Hiei of course but everything else. "Yeah she called me after her class this morning. Can you believe they have class on a Sunday? I'd have to kill someone if I had to take a class today."

Kurama smiled. "Yes that does suck. And another thing. Do you remember what's coming up this Thursday?" he asked putting more lotion in his hands and rubbed it in the bottom part of the tattoo where her ribcage ended.

When she didn't answer he stopped and poked her shoulder. That got her attention.

"Sorry that just feels so good I almost fell asleep. And yes I remember. Our little get togethers are on that day."

"Good. Glad you remembered," he said. It was going to be a very important day for him. He was going to see if she would accept all of him.

Moving his hands from the lotion coated tattoo, he began to rub the rest of the skin on her back.

"Ohohohoh, don't stop. It feels gooooood!" she purred as she leaned forward to put her head on the arm rest.

Kurama laughed as he continued.

A/N: Well that's all for this installment! The next one is the big confrontation you've all been waiting for! It's gonna be a good one! REVIEW! If you know what's good for you!


	8. The Big Surprise

Well here it is! The chapter that you've all been waiting for! I know the suspense was killing you but better late than never!

Did you know? Bats always turn left when exiting a cave!

Disclaimer: I don't own yu yu hakusho. Just the characters I created. ENJOY!

If you just realize

Chapter 8: The Big Surprise

She could not stop looking at it. It was so freaking amazing she could cry!

Turning from side to side, April stared at her tattoo. It was already healed and in only four days! How that worked out, she didn't know.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Mitsaka come and stand at the doorway of her bathroom. She laughed, seeing what April was doing.

"It's been almost two hours April. Are you done looking at it yet?" she asked leaning against the doorframe and crossing her arms. April just turned to the left again.

"Hey, everyone gets to see it more than I will, so I can stare at it all I want! So there," she said sticking her tongue out at Mitsaka. "But, I just can't believe how quick it healed."

Mitsaka frowned. "That's because someone put healing ointment from a plant in Makai in your lotion. I could smell it when I put some on you earlier, but I didn't want to say anything."

April just looked at her. "But the only other two people who have touched the lotion are the guy I'm seeing and Botan."

Mitsaka shrugged. "I don't know who did it but that was rather nice of them. But I have to get going; I have class in fifteen minutes. Thanks again for letting me stay and also helping me study," she said walking over and giving April a hug.

"Any time Hun."

Mitsaka left the room and April could hear her gather her things and leave.

With one last look at her tattoo, April walked out of the bathroom and into her room.

Taking off her tank top and shorts, she replaced them with a white halter top with a pink flower pattern and blue jean shorts with tan wedged heels.

Putting her hair up in a bun she left her room and walked to the front door. Leaving she locked up and hurried down the stairs.

She saw that the owners of the building left the front doors open because of the heat. It was rather hot for a day in May. 'Ha,' she thought walking out the door. 'That rhymed! I'm a poet and didn't even know it!'

She turned and started for Kurama's shop. They were going to meet up at his flower shop and he was going to drive them to his little get together first and then they were going to go to hers later.

Reaching the shop, she walked in even though the sign said closed. April saw Kurama repotting a plant and walked over to him.

Crossing her arms on his shoulders, she leaned on him and watched him work. When he was done, she watched him take off his gloves and stand up and turn to her.

Wrapping his arms around her waist he kissed her hard. Slipping his tongue in her mouth, Kurama heard her moan and place her hands on his shoulders.

Gently pushing him away, she started panting.

"If you keep doing that, we won't ever leave," she said trying to get away.

He just brought her back to him. "That's the point," he said leaning down to kiss her again. But before he could she placed a finger on his lips.

"Ah, ah, ah, mister. I want you to meet my friends first than we can kiss all you want deal?"

Kurama smirked. "Really? All the kissing I want?" when she nodded, he laughed. "Deal." Letting her go, he walked to the counter. Grabbing his keys, they left for his car and got in. Kurama turned to her. "Mine first, right?" She nodded.

"Yup."

Nodding Kurama started the car and they were off.

"That's just too many stairs."

Kurama laughed as April stood at the base of the stairway that led to Genkai's temple.

"Seriously, what's the point of all these stairs?" he just shook his head and started up them with April right behind him. At least she and Yusuke will have something to talk about. "I think about half way up, you're going to have to give me a piggyback ride."

They finally made it up the stairs after fifteen minutes with April doing a little victory dance. "Wooo! I made it!" Kurama laughed and slid open the door.

As they took off their shoes, they both could hear laughing coming from the main room. They walked down the hallway to the door of the main room.

Sliding it open they could see Botan, Keiko, Yusuke, Genkai, Yukina, Kuwabara, and Shizuru sitting at the table and also saw a smirking Hiei and some other person next to him, in the corner.

Botan looked up to see April and Kurama standing there.

"Hey April! …and Kurama?" everyone went silent as Kurama and April turned to one another.

You know Botan?" they both asked each other. They suddenly heard a snort come from the corner of the room.

"Finally you two found out," Hiei said as the person that, what April could see, was wrapped up like a mummy, turn to him and cocked their head to the side.

"Shut up Hiei," April said. Kurama looked at her shocked.

"You know Hiei too?"

She looked at him. "You know Hiei?"

He nodded. "I've known him since I was younger."

April stared at him with narrowed eyes for a moment before something clicked and she turned towards everyone and smiled. "If you'll excuse us for a second."

She turned to Kurama and jerked her head in the direction of the door. They walked out of the room. Kurama led them to a deserted room where no one would be able to eavesdrop.

He opened the door for her and watched her walk in. as he walked in after her and closed the door; he noticed she was turned with her back to him. He sighed.

"I guess there's no pointing in hiding it anymore, since you know Botan and Hiei. And I know how Hiei is so here it goes; I'm a de-,"

"You're a demon. Yea I know," she said with her back to him. Her voice sounded a little strained and Kurama could also see that her shoulders were shaking.

He felt his heart drop. He knew this would happen. He would tell her and have her reject him because of what he was.

Suddenly he heard her snort. Her shoulders were shaking so hard.

"April?" he stopped as she burst out laughing. Turning to him, she smiled as she tried to stop laughing. Collecting herself, she let out a small chuckle.

"This is rich, really rich! No wonder he was acting so strange that day! It was because he knew before either of us knew."

He looked at her confused. "Who are you talking about?"

She laughed. "Hiei! That sneaky little demon. He knew the whole time that we didn't know about the other knowing about Spirit World and demons. And here I thought I was dating a normal human when in reality I was dating the human form of Youko Kurama. That's why your sign looked so familiar and why your 'nickname' is Kurama! And also why there was healing ointment in my lotion!"

He was officially lost. "What?"

She smiled. "Sorry. I work for Spirit World, that's why I know Botan."

"You're a ferry girl?"

April snorted. "Hell no! I could never do that. I just work in the records part of it."

It was suddenly making since. And was quite funny if one thought about it. Kurama smiled at her.

"So you don't care that I'm a demon?"

She shook her head as she walked over to him. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she smiled. "No. Do you mind if I'm a human?" When he shook his head, she pulled him down to kiss her.

"Good."

They walked back to the main room, hand in hand. Sliding open the door, they walked in. Taking the available seats next to Botan, Yusuke spoke.

"I think I speak for everyone when I say, what the hell just happened?"

"Don't you idiots get it? They were dating each other thinking the other didn't know about Spirit World and kept each other's name from people, thinking it would 'jinx' their relationship if they told anyone," Hiei said getting up and walking over to stand beside April. She just smiled up at him.

Botan blinked. "So the whole time you were dating the guy that Hiei and I were going to set you up with, if things didn't work out with the guy you were seeing, which just happens to be Kurama. The guy we were going to set up with?"

April nodded. "Yup."

Kuwabara grabbed his head. "That's so confusing it's making my brain hurt."

Hiei 'Hned'. "I don't see how it could, when you don't have a brain."

April swatted Hiei's leg. "Be nice." She looked up to see everyone but Botan and the unknown person, staring at her in shock.

"What?"

"You just hit Hiei and he has killed or threatened to kill you," Yusuke said pointing at her.

She shrugged. "He won't because he loves me too much."

Hiei snorted. "Dream on."

She waved her hand around. "Okay you don't love me as much as Mukuro but I'm a close third right?"

Everyone including Botan stared at her again excluding Kuwabara and Yukina. "You know about that too?"

Kuwabara looked around confused. "Know about what?"

"Nothing," everyone said.

"Well as interesting as this has been, I think proper introductions are in order," said the unknown person standing by the wall.

They pushed themselves off the wall where they were leaning and walked over to April. Grabbing her shirt, the unknown person pulled April up to face them.

But before they could say anything Kurama got up growling and pulling April away. The unknown person laughed. "Calm yourself Kurama, I won't hurt the girl. I merely want to see her up close."

Kurama growled but loosened his grip on April. "What are you planning to do, Mukuro?" April looked at him then Mukuro shocked.

"You're Mukuro?" at her nod, April smiled. "I've been waiting to meet you since Hiei told me about you." She looked back at Kurama and smiled.

Gently taking his hands off of her, she kissed his cheek. She understood that demons were possessive but she didn't want Kurama to worry.

She watched him sit back down, but his eyes were still on Mukuro. Turning back to her, April noticed Mukuro had taken off her wrappings. April looked at her shocked.

"Do I disgust you human?"

April snorted. "No, I was just wondering why you were covering such a beautiful face."

It was Mukuro's turn to look at her shocked. "You call this side of my face," she said pointing to her right side, "beautiful?"

April nodded. Mukuro continued to stare at her.

Suddenly she started laughing. "No wonder Hiei enjoys you're company so much, you accept everyone as they are even if they are human, spirit, or demon," smiling she leaned forward so that her nose was next to April's neck.

Kurama tensed up, ready to grabbed April away if the need called for it. He watched Mukuro take a deep breath. "I could smell you the moment you walked in. Your scent is so strong and relaxing. I couldn't help but feel relaxed," she leaned away and smiled at April. Turning to Hiei, she nodded to him. "Hiei make sure you bring her to visit me soon. I would like to get to know this girl."

Hiei nodded as she left the room. Kurama relaxed as soon as she was gone.

Sitting back down April noticed everyone but Genkai, who was sipping her tea, staring at her again.

"Ok this staring thing needs to stop. What did I do?"

"You just made friends with one of the former demon leaders of Makai. And on top of that you complimented and accepted her for all she is," Genkai said looking at her.

"That doesn't seem that big to me," April said shrugging.

Kurama smiled at her and took her hand in his. "You really are something."

Yusuke snorted. "That's for sure! She didn't even look scared with Mukuro that close to her neck."

Hiei glared at him. "Mukuro wouldn't have hurt her and April knew that."

Yusuke just waved his comment away. "In any case. I can't believe this is the girl that you're dating Kurama? I didn't think you'd go for the tattooed girls."

April just laughed at that. "You saw my new tattoos, huh?"

He nodded. "Yea, they're awesome. That must have hurt like hell, huh?

She nodded. She turned to Kurama. "Hey, don't you think that you should introduce everyone to me?"

He nodded and turned to Yusuke. "The man you were just talking to is Yusuke Urameshi the former Spirit Detective. Next to him, is his fiancée Keiko. On his other side is master Genkai, the owner of this temple. Beside her is Yukina. Then its Kazuma Kuwabara; but we just call him Kuwabara and last but not least, his sister Shizuru." Everyone said hello.

"So what do you do in Spirit World?" Yukina asked as she got up and walked around to place a cup of tea in front of April and Kurama.

Taking a sip, she smiled at Yukina. "I work in the records department. I sort out everyone's files from humans to spirits to demons."

Keiko looked at her with wide eyes. "That must be hard work."

April shook her head. "You'd think it would be but it's not. Sure when I first started I wasn't sure how I would be able to do it, but now I can get through a fourth of each categories' files in one day."

Everyone except Hiei and Botan seemed impressed. Those two already knew she could do it.

"Isn't having that job pretty dangerous?" Shizuru said. "I mean you know everything about everyone and no one's come to use you to get someone's information." When she said that, April looked over at Hiei and saw him duck his head into his shoulders.

Everyone looked at them and smiled.

Yusuke laughed. "Ha, so Hiei's has already done it huh? Sneaky little bastard." April kept looking at Hiei until he got up and walked back over to the wall and leaned against it.

That got everyone laughing. Who knew the person to intimidate Hiei, would be some human girl.

Everyone was talking and laughing, as Yukina passed out dinner for everyone, with the help of April. Suddenly Keiko turned to April.

"So, April. Did Kurama tell you that Yusuke and I are getting married in July?"

April turned to her and smiled. "Yes he did and congratulations. I hope I will be invited to the wedding."

"Well actually I was asking because one of my bridesmaids decided she couldn't do it and I'm looking for someone to take her place. And I was wondering if you would like to?"

April stared at her shock, than her face broke out into a big smile. "I would love to be one of your bridesmaids! We'll just have to make an appointment to get my dress then huh?"

Keiko smiled and nodded. "Yes we will. I'm making a date for all us girls to go get fitted together in June."

April nodded. "Okay. Oh, and by the way, what are the colors of the wedding?"

"Pink and orange."

April looked from Keiko to a grumpy Yusuke. "Really? How'd you come up with those colors?"

Keiko laughed. "I told Yusuke that I wanted pink to be one of our colors and I told him, he could pick a color. He tried to pick one that would make me choose a different one."

"But pink and orange go together."

Keiko laughed again. "Exactly! And he is stuck with both." Everyone but Yusuke started laughing as he pouted like a child.

When it was time to leave, April asked everyone for their numbers so they could stay in touch. She even made a shopping date with Botan, Yukina, Keiko and Shizuru.

Kurama and April said their good-byes and started down the large staircase. When they got half way there, they noticed Hiei waiting for them.

"I'm just glad now you two have everything out in the open and don't have to bug me with your anxieties of not being accepted by the other."

April laughed and put her arm around Hiei's shoulder. "Yup, but I always have something to bitch about and you know it," she laughed as he shrugged off her arm.

"Fuck off."

"You go fuck off."

"Maybe I will."

"You do that."

"I will."

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Good."

"Good."

"So we're good?"

"We're great." And with that Hiei took off. April laughed and turned to Kurama, who was staring at her shocked. "What?"

"I don't think I'll ever get use to that."

April laughed again as they walked the rest of the way to his car and got in. he drove them to April's apartment and walked in.

When they got in her place, as soon as the door was closed, Kurama had her in his arms kissing her. He backed them to the couch as he slipped his tongue in her mouth.

As their tongues danced with each others', Kurama lowered them both on the couch with him on top. After awhile, he leaned back and he placed small kisses on her mouth. She looked up at him with cloudy eyes.

"What was that all about?"

He smirked placing another kiss on her lips. "You said I could kiss you as much as I wanted when I was done meeting your friends, or should I say our friends?"

She laughed running her hands through his hair. "Yeah, Yeah, I remember now." Kurama smiled as he looked down at her. Deciding to do it now he gave her one last small kiss before getting up and pulling her up as well. She looked at him with an eyebrow raised. "What's up, Kurama?"

He took a deep breath before he started. "I was going to ask you this after I told you everything about me when we got back, but I don't have to since you know about it."

"Ask me what?"

He paused as he looked at her. "Will you be my girlfriend?"

The seconds seemed like hours as he waited for her answer.

Suddenly she smiled and leaned forward, almost touching her lips to his. "Yes. Yes I will be your girlfriend," she said pulling him down on top of her for round two.

He laughed once, before his mouth became busy again.

A/N: Well there you go! I know you've been waiting since the second chapter to see how this would span out and everything worked out fine! REVIEW!


	9. Weddings

So I'm thinking you've noticed that I don't explain what everyone looks like. Because if you know the show, I shouldn't have to tell you. And if you haven't seen it; what the fuck are you doing reading this? But any ways here the next chapter!

Did you know? A crocodile cannot stick its tongue out.

Disclaimer: I don't own yu yu hakusho. Just the characters I created. ENJOY!

If You Just Realize

Chapter 9: Weddings

"Have you ever noticed that Dora's backpack says 'yum yum yum delicioso; about something he ate after throwing it up before?" April asked Botan as they sat in her office chairs and watched the TV that was in there.

Yes they were watching TV when they should be working. Hey! It happens!

"Yeah, and that they only have to turn around to see what they were looking for, but instead they ask the viewers to find it. Lazy people," Botan said.

The only reason they were watching Dora the Explorer was because there wasn't anything else on.

"They do it for little kids to feel special about finding it, when even my three year old nephew shouts 'It's behind you dummy!'" they laughed as someone knocked on the door.

Not even turning from the TV, April told them to come in. Kurama walked in to see them watching a children's program.

Shaking his head, he walked up to April and kissed the top of her head.

It was going to be their two month anniversary soon and even though April told him that to her the first and sixth month, and the first year and the years after that are the important anniversaries; but he still wanted to do something special.

But right now everyone was in wedding mode with Keiko and Yusuke's wedding coming up in a week. He knew that April is helping to plan Keiko's bridal shower and bachelorette party.

And that they're on the same day. But today is the day everyone is going to get fitted for their dresses and tuxes.

The girls at two and the men at five. But April was coming with him at five to meet the other groomsmen.

"Hi Hun!" April said without looking at him. Botan smiled at both of them.

They were just so cute together. There was no doubt in anyone's mind that they were going to make it last.

"Hi. Is Mitsaka coming with you when you try on your dresses?" he asked. The night after they found out about each other, April had Mitsaka meet Kurama. But the poor girl almost fainted when she met him, saying she couldn't believe she had met the heir the Alaric and now the top adviser to Yomi.

When Kurama asked about the heir part, April told him about what happened with Hiei.

"Yup she's coming and also to your fitting."

Kurama smiled. "Do you think she'll be able to meet the ruler of Tourin without fainting?"

"Nope," they all laughed at that. Kurama moved to lean against the wall by April.

"Are you going to have enough money to pay for your dress?" that got both April and Botan laughing. Not seeing what was so funny, Kurama asked them to explain.

"When I first started working here, Koenma gave me a credit card that had an unlimited amount of money so that I could buy whatever I needed."

"Unlimited?"

She nodded. "Yup courtesy of Spirit World."

Kurama was impressed. "Well then, nevermind."

April smiled at him and leaned her head back so that he could bend down and kiss her. "But thanks anyway. That was sweet of you to ask."

He nodded and kissed her one more time before getting up and walking to the door. "Well I have another meeting with Yomi, so I'll see you at five, okay?"

"Yup. Have fun and be safe! And no running off with some other demon," she joked watching the TV.

Shaking his head Kurama left. When he was gone, Botan turned to April. "So April," she said as April turned her head in Botan's direction, "Have you two done the deed yet?"

April snorted. "You mean had sex yet? No we haven't. We're taking it slow, but I'm ready when he is and he knows that."

Botan nodded. "Maybe he's just waiting for the right time to pounce if you know what I mean?"

April laughed. "Oh yea, I know what you mean." They got up and turned off the TV and left April's office and started for the portal to take them to Ningenkai.

After going through, they met up with Mitsaka and started for the bridal shop where Keiko was getting her dress. Reaching the store and walking in, they saw Shizuru, Keiko, Yukina and two other girls waiting for them.

The two other girls were Rin and Ichigo; they had gone to college with Keiko. Rin had black hair cut to her shoulders with hazel eyes. She seemed rather delicate to April. Ichigo was almost as tall as Shizuru and had blonde hair and brown eyes.

As soon as everyone was there, one of the associates took Keiko in the back and another asked the bridesmaids for their dress sizes.

After telling the sizes, each girl was taken into a dressing room with her dress. It was a pink strapped dress, knee lengthened, that had a flowing skirt perfect for summer.

It also had an orange piece of material wrapping around the waist that when put on would be tied like a butterfly obi. After April had hers put on and tied, she walked out to see all the girls waiting for Keiko to walk out.

And when she did, she was magnificent! It was a strapless white gown that reached the ground but with no train but had a pink ribbon tied around her waist that wrapped to the back and was knotted in a bow, leaving the rest to fall down almost to the floor. She had a big smile on her face as everyone looked at her.

"Well?" she asked spinning. Everyone started talking at once about how beautiful she looked. Blushing she turned and asked the ladies about what else needs to be done. As they did that, April walked over to Botan.

"Who's the maid of honor?" she asked.

Botan smiled pointing at herself. "That would be me! I was so flattered when she asked me. I was sure it would be Yukina or one of those girls she went to college with, but nope it's me!"

After they had their dresses off the girls gathered to look at shoes. They all decided on a pair of simple silver ones.

Keiko told them that their jewelry would be her present to them on the day of the wedding. After they bought their dresses, all the girls went their separate ways, but not before reminding each other about the bridal/bachelorette party tomorrow.

April and Mitsaka waved goodbye and headed for April's apartment to drop her stuff off.

After they did that, it was time to meet the guys at the tux place. (A/N: I don't remember what it's called and I don't want to look it up)

Walking in, they went to the back where they heard laughing. Yusuke, Kuwabara, Hiei, Kurama, and four other guys were standing around waiting to put try on their tuxes.

Suddenly the big muscular guy with a blue mohawk whistled seeing April and Mitsaka.

"Wowza, would ya look at them Sheilas over there coming our way. Hey Jin! You can have the blonde and I'll get me the one with black hair," he said elbowing a man with wild red hair.

April just laughed and walked up to Kurama and put her arm around his waist.

"Sorry boys, I'm taken," she said as Kurama put an arm around her waist and kissing her temple. "And nobody better touch my friend or else." She said pointing a finger at the other guys.

There was a shorter guy with ice blue hair slicked back with green bangs and another guy with blonde hair, who appeared human. Kurama took her over to them with Mitsaka following.

"April, Mitsaka, this is Chu," he said pointing to the guy with the blue mohawk. "Jin," the man with wild red ran smiled at them and nodded. April could see a small fang sticking out when he did. "Touya," he said coming up to the shorter guy, who just nodded. "And Asato Kido," the human looking one bowed to them.

"Nice to meet all of you, I'm April and this is my friend Mitsaka," she said grabbing Mitsaka next to her. She looked over to see Kuwabara looking at Mitsaka with stars in his eyes.

"Are you a cat demon?" he asked Mitsaka.

She nodded. "Yes, why?"

He didn't respond, he just grinned goofily and walked away with a blush. Mitsaka just shook her head and went over to the display of ties.

Hiei suddenly appeared next to April.

"The oaf seems to be taken with your friend, April," he said smirking. April and Kurama just looked at him.

April smiled. "Yeah and you're happy cause now he will leave your sister alone, huh?" Hiei just 'Hned' and walked away as an associate came up and told them which dressing room was theirs.

April, Mitsaka, and Touya waited on some chairs as the guys got ready. Yusuke and Kurama were the first to come out.

The associate went to help tie Yusuke's tie as April went up to Kurama. As she was helping him adjust it, Kuwabara came out.

"Hey, Mitsaka. Can you go help Kuwabara with his tie please?" April asked seeing her chance.

She watched as Mitsaka blushed and walk over to Kuwabara.

Finishing up his tie, April got a good look at Kurama. He was very handsome wearing a tux.

"You should wear one of these more often," she said playing with his collar. The groomsmen had black tuxes with pink vests and orange ties, except for Yusuke who had both orange vest and tie.

Kurama smirked. "You like this, huh?"

She grabbed his tie and pulled him to her. "Oh, yeah," she whispered giving him a quick kiss. She stepped away as Hiei came out. April walked over to him, knowing he wouldn't let anyone else touch him.

She smiled at him as she tied his tie.

"You look very handsome in a tux, Hiei. Is Mukuro coming to the wedding to see you in it?" she asked.

He smirked. "Yes she's coming."

As she adjusted the tie, she looked over at Kurama, who had come up next to them. "Who's the best man?"

"Kuwabara."

Suddenly they heard Yusuke and Kuwabara laughing with Chu and Jin as the associate went to help Kido.

"Hey guys, how mad would Keiko be if I bought an all orange tux?"

April rolled her eyes. But before she could say anything, Hiei beat her to it.

"Yes and Kuwabara can wear an all blue one and you two can be dumb and dumber," he said smirking. Everyone but Yusuke and Kuwabara laughed.

April high-fived Hiei; proud that he had made such a good movie reference.

After the guys took off their tuxes, they all left. The guys' bachelor party was also tomorrow. Kurama walked with April and Mitsaka towards Mitsaka's place.

"Um, April?" she said looking down at the ground.

April turned to her. "Yes?"

"Is your friend Kuwabara single?"

Both Kurama and April looked at her shocked. "Yes why?"

"Um, well because I kind of like him."

April smiled. "That's great! I have a feeling he likes you too, so don't worry. You two would be so cute together!"

Mitsaka smiled as they stopped before her apartment. "Thanks April. And see you tomorrow. Bye and bye Kurama."

They both said bye back watching her run up the stairs to her place. When she was out of sight, they started for Kurama's place.

April had only been there twice before but she loved it. Making it there, they walked in. As soon as she walked in, to her left was his kitchen area and living room.

But they were separated by a wall with a large square hole in it. Walking towards the living room, she looked right, down the hall way.

He had two bedrooms. One he slept in and the other he kept his plants.

There were also two other doors; one that led to the bathroom and another that was a supply closet. She sat down on the couch and watched him head for his room to put his and Hiei's tuxes away.

Coming back he sat next to her on the couch and put his arm around her.

"How was your fitting?" he asked her as she leaned her head on his shoulder and turned on the TV and switched it to the movie they had started the last time they were there.

"It was good. Our dresses are really pretty and Keiko looks amazing in her dress. When she walked out of the fitting room, my jaw dropped," she said using her hand to show the how far her jaw dropped.

He laughed. "Yes I can't wait to see her in her dress. I'm sure it will be a site to see," he said putting his head on hers.

"I need a cat."

He picked up his head and looked at her. "What?"

She started drawing circles on his chest. "I think I should buy a cat, since my apartment feels so empty. It's like I have nothing to come home to, unlike my house in America, where we had a family dog I was close to."

"Why didn't you tell me this before your birthday on the third? I would have gotten you one instead of that necklace," he had found her a tiger lily necklace, which she was wearing right now.

She looked at him shocked as she grabbed her necklace.

"What? I love this necklace. I hope you don't regret giving it to me because I love it very much," she said.

"I don't but if I would have known you wanted a cat, I would have gotten you that instead."

She shrugged. "There's always Christmas."

He smiled. "Yes, Christmas."

'Food, check, games, check, guests, check, presents, check, bride, not here. Wait what?' April looked around from mentally checking things off but she didn't see Keiko anywhere.

Hurrying over to Botan who was talking to Keiko's mother about the rehearsal they just had, she asked for a moment of Botan's time. Walking a ways away, April turned to her.

"Where's Keiko?"

Botan pointed down the hall to the last room of the temple. They had convinced Genkai to let them have the party here. Walking down the hall to the room, she paused outside the door and knocked.

"Keiko? Can I come in?"

Hearing a 'yes', she walked in to find Keiko staring out the window.

"What are you doing in here?" April asked walking over to her.

"I've always dreamed of marrying Yusuke, but some time ago, I thought it would never come true with him going off to Makai and all. But then he came back and said that he was going to marry me on the twenty-seventh of July when we turned twenty- three. I thought he wasn't serious," she said looking down at her ring. "He had made many promises to marry me in the past, so I thought this was another one of those he wouldn't keep. But then he goes and buys me this ring and starts telling me to make a list of what needs to be done for a wedding. And now," she said turning to April. "That day is tomorrow."

April smiled at her. "Yeah but it seems to me like you're expecting him to pop out and say 'Just Kidding' when he won't. He loves you Keiko and he wants to spend the rest of his life with you. You're the only one that can stop his head from getting too big. He needs you," that got them both laughing. April grabbed her hand. "Now come on, your guests are waiting to share with you the last night of being a single woman."

They walked back out and into main room. As soon as they got there, April and Botan announced the first game, which was making a wedding dress of nothing but paper towels, toilet paper and tape.

Keiko was taken into another room with Shizuru as they split the guests up into teams. One person the model and the others to create the dress.

They even got Genkai and Mukuro to play. After the dresses were made, Keiko was asked to come back out and pick her favorite.

She picked the one with Yukina as the model and that team won some prizes. After some other games, they decided to eat, which led to the rest of the time talking.

After everyone had eaten, April announced that it was time to open gifts.

After that it was time for some of the guest to leave since they didn't want to be there for the bachelorette party.

They got Yukina to take Keiko outside as they redecorated the place with bachelorette décor. We're talking warning tape of girls gone wild, penis banners, sex position balloons and more. They had a penis shaped cake and cupcakes with penis shaped candies. There were even straws with little penises on them.

April walked outside and called the girls back in. When they came in, they both started giggling at everything. April told everyone there that they would play the game what's in the bag, where the girls had to guess what sexually oriented item was in ten paper bags and they had to write it down.

The one with the most right would win one of the bags except for one of them, which was strictly for Keiko. The winner of that game was Genkai.

Picking her bag, she opened it and pulled the item out, which was a little bottle of lube. That made everyone laugh.

"Where did you find all this stuff April?" Keiko asked munching on a penis shaped cookie.

"The internet is a beautiful thing Keiko."

The next game was a contest to see who could draw the best penis. Mukuro won that game and in her bag, she had anal beads.

Genkai who was sitting next to her started snickering when she pulled them out. Mukuro looked at them confused before asking April what they were.

After be told what they were, Mukuro put them back in the bag and put it on the ground next to her. After that they played pin the pecker on the hottie.

And to everyone's surprise, Yukina won. In her bag was just a little notebook shaped like a penis. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief with that.

All the bridesmaids and bride were to play the next game. But before they did, each had to take a jello shot.

The next game was passing the cucumber. They had to pass a cucumber to each other using only their legs and whoever dropped it was out.

After playing the game for ten minutes and with Rin and Yukina out, things started to heat up. April and Botan were getting competitive and making sexually remarks every time they passed the cucumber to the next person or received it.

It was making everyone in the room laugh hysterically. Because of their laughing both Ichigo and Shizuru got out. The game turned to musical cucumber.

They would play music for a bit and when the music stopped, the one holding the cucumber was out. The first one out was Keiko.

Then after a heated and sexually expressive match, April was declared the winner. Her bag contained sex dice. Which she made a comment about using some time soon.

After the games they decided to feast on some of the penis treats. Bringing out the cake, April dipped her finger into the white frosting and licked it off.

"You like that white stuff, huh April?" Botan asked.

Everyone laughed as April winked at her. "Oh, yeah."

After eating they decided to drink and start the homemade spa treatments. Mukuro left, politely declining and Genkai retired early.

Soon it was just the bridesmaids, the bride and Mitsaka. The first spa treatment was sitting in a circle and giving the person in front of you a back and neck massage.

Then they set up foot massaging baths that were in front of massage chairs. Since there were only two of them, Keiko and Yukina got to go first.

Everyone's limit was twenty minutes. As the other girls waited for their turn, they painted each other's fingernails and talked about different things, like the wedding and the grooms party.

"I wonder what they're doing." Keiko asked.

Shizuru looked at her before looking back down at April's nails, which she was painting. "Probably at some strip bar."

Botan gasped. "Shizuru don't say that!"

"What? It's tradition for some guys."

"Yeah for some, but remember Kurama and Hiei are with them and they won't let that happen," April said cheering up Keiko.

After everyone had their turn getting a massage and their finger and toenails painted they decided to call it a night. April set the alarm for ten in the morning since their hair appointments weren't until twelve.

XXXXX

The next morning was hectic. When the alarm had gone off all the girls started getting ready.

As soon as they were ready they all walked down the stairs to a limo waiting for them, courtesy of Koenma.

Hanging the dress up on hooks in the vehicle, the girls just sat back and enjoyed the ride.

Making it to the hair salon, they walked in and met up with the mother of the flower girl and ring bearer. Keiko told the hair stylist how she wanted their hair done, and with that each girl got into a chair and proceeded to get their hair done.

Even Mitsaka got hers done. After everyone was done they got back into the limo and convinced the driver to go stop somewhere for them to get something to eat.

It was pretty funny going through a drive through in a limo. April had been halfway through the window by the driver giving the fast food place the girls' orders.

Then she gave the money to the driver and helped give the girls' their meals. With that done they made their way to the church.

"That was hilarious, April! How did you convince the driver to go through the drive through?"Keiko asked before taking a bite of her burger.

April pretended to push her hair behind her shoulder. "I have my ways." Everyone laughed before eating their meal. They finished by the time they made it to the church and before the guys.

The wedding was scheduled at three and it was almost one so they hurried and got out of the limo and into the changing area for the ladies.

As they started getting ready, they could hear the boys coming into their changing area. The two areas were separated by a wall with a door.

Luckily, that door didn't have a window. April turned to help Yukina tie her obi.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw Genkai helping Keiko get ready. Keiko had asked Genkai to be her personal assistant for the day. She agreed, of course, because she did want a part in the wedding.

After everyone was ready and sitting and waiting; April went and grabbed Keiko's parents. After they hugged and all that, April got everyone's attention.

"Alright everyone! This is the big day and since I'm Keiko's go to person on weddings, there is a little tradition that needs to be done to make this day have as much happiness and luck that it should," she bent down and grabbed a little bag she had brought with. Taking out the veil that Keiko's mother had worn on her wedding day. Walking over to Keiko, she placed it on her head. "Something old," she said. Pointing to the wedding dress, she smiled. "Something new." She then took out a pair of pearl earrings and a pearl necklace and had Genkai help her put them on the bride. "Something borrowed," then smirking at the bride, April took out a blue garter. It made the bridal party make catcalls and made Keiko and her father blush. "And last but certainly not least something blue." April handed it over to Keiko for her to put on her leg. "Now this wedding should run very smoothly," she said going over to Keiko and hugging her.

After letting go, she turned to see Kurama at the doorway. He was smiling at her. Walking over to them, he grabbed Keiko's hand and kissed it, telling her how beautiful she looked. Blushing she thanked him and asked how Yusuke was doing.

"Oh, he's fine. A little nervous, but fine," he said reassuring her. Looking over at April, he motioned her to follow him.

As soon as they were out of listening distance, Kurama turned to April. "Hiei had to put Yusuke under a trance with his Jagan eye because of how much Yusuke was freaking out."

April's eyes widened before she called Mitsaka over and grabbed her phone, running into the guys' area. They stopped seeing Yusuke in a chair with a blank look in his eyes and twitching every now and again.

Both girls started laughing seeing this. Hiei was standing behind him with his Jagan out and open and his other two eyes closed as he concentrated. Kurama walked over to April as she started filming this.

"The twitching is because of him trying to fight it. We're going to keep him this way until he is up standing at the altar," he said as April turned to him, still filming.

"What about Hiei's eye?"

He smiled and held up a black piece of cloth. Nodding April turned back to see Kuwabara walking over to Mitsaka.

"Uh, hey Mitsaka. You look very beautiful in your dress," he said looking at the ground as he stood by Mitsaka.

She blushed and whispered a thank you. She was wearing a simple pink sundress.

Kurama leaned over to April's ear. "Do you want to come with to see me do the floral arrangements?" She looked at him and smiled, handing over her phone to Mitsaka.

They walked into the church and could hear the guests starting to arrive and waiting to be seated. April wondered how everything was going to work out with Yusuke's side of the church being full of demons.

But Kurama and reassured her that Keiko's family now knew of demons and would be okay with them for the wedding and reception.

April sat at the front pew next to the box that had the flowers for the bridal party. She watched as Kurama placed two seeds on either side of the arch that Keiko and Yusuke would stand under. Then he went around the room placing a seed on the ends of each pew.

Using his demon energy he started to grow the flowers. The seeds by the archway turned into vines that snaked up and around to meet at the top.

Once they did, pink and orange roses began to blossom. The seeds on the pews turned into a bouquet of the same flowers with two vines hanging down with small leaves and flowers here and there.

April was a struck watching this. When it was done she went and put her arms around Kurama.

"That was so amazing Kurama! They're so beautiful," she said looking at the arch.

Kurama smiled at her. "No, you're beautiful," giving her a kiss, they walked back to the changing areas as the guests were let in and ushered to their seats.

He left her to go with the guys and April walked into the girls' area. Once they got the signal that to get ready to walk, they got up grabbed their flowers and walked over to the entrance of the ceremonial area.

They watched as Yusuke and the pastor walked up to the altar. As soon as Yusuke was turned towards the door, Hiei let go of the trance.

They all laughed seeing Yusuke glare at Hiei. He wouldn't be able to do anything anyway. As the music started, Kido and Rin walked out first, then Chu and Ichigo, next Shizuru and Jin, after them it was Kurama and April, then Hiei and Yukina, then Kuwabara and Botan.

After they left the flower girl and ring bearer went. Then the music changed to announce the bride. Keiko walked into the room with her arm through her father's.

April turned to look at Yusuke. He was staring at her with wide eyes and goofy smile. Once Keiko's father gave her to Yusuke and sat down, they two walked up to stand in front of the pastor.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness the joining of these two peoples' lives."

~Break~

Damn it all. She promised herself she wouldn't cry and now she was sobbing like a baby as Yusuke kissed his bride. They turned smiling at the audience.

"I now give you Mr. and Mrs. Yusuke Urameshi," and with that said everyone started cheering and clapping as Yusuke and Keiko proceeded down the aisle.

Then the bridal party went. After the guests had congratulated the new married couple and left for the reception, the bridal party stayed at the church taking pictures before going and getting into the limo.

As they rode to the reception, they opened a bottle of champagne to congratulate them. Finishing the bottle with the help of Chu and Rin, that everyone found out was as big of drinker as Chu, they made it to the hotel and once again got lined up to be announced before going to their table in front of the room.

When they were all seated and the food was given out, April looked out at all the guests to see an older woman sitting with her husband and son; that looked around eighteen, waving at her.

Not wanting to be rude, she smiled and waved back before looking down the table to see if Kurama saw that happen. He did and he was grinning at her for some reason.

She turned to Shizuru and asked who the woman was. Looking at who April pointed to, she smiled.

"That's Kurama's mom, step-dad, and brother," she said smirking at April's paling face.

Suddenly the sounds of silverware hitting glass, took her from her stupor and she watched Keiko and Yusuke stand up and kiss. Cheering she looked at the DJ who was bringing a microphone over to Kuwabara.

'Ah crap, I should have known we were going to have speeches,' she thought as she watched Kuwabara talk about the married couple. She watched him give the mic to Hiei. Standing, he only said five words.

"Took you guys long enough." That made everyone in the room laugh. April watched the mic get passed to all the guys and before she knew it, Yukina was handing her the mic.

Silently she thanked her speech class of helping her over her fear of talking in front of people.

"Hi my name is April. I'm a friend of the new couple and am dating Kurama," she said pointing to him. When she did, catcalls were given from some of the people in the room. "I know right? How'd he get so lucky?" she said nodding as people laughed. "But anyways, when I first meet these two, I thought 'how can these two very, very different people be together, let alone be getting married. Then one day, Yusuke did something to make Keiko mad," she said looking at a smiling Yusuke. There were snickers heard from the people who knew Yusuke. "After I saw that, it clicked. Like I told Keiko before, he needs her to be the one to bring him back down from his big ego." Laughter. "And she needs Yusuke to keep her on her toes. In some strange way these two complete the other and I wish you nothing but all the happiness you can get. And many, many happy years together full of love and tolerance." Everyone laughed at that before clapping. After the last bridesmaid said her thoughts the mic was handed to Keiko who thanked everyone for coming, then Yusuke grabbed it and yelled, "Let's get this party started!" everyone got up and walked over to the dance floor where Yusuke and Keiko had their first dance.

April felt arms go around her as she stood by Hiei, watching the couple.

"That was a beautiful speech April," he said in her ear. She thanked him and looked over at Hiei who tapped her on the shoulder.

"Get ready April. The fox's mother is coming over," he laughed as she paled again and looked to see Shiori walking over. Readying herself mentally, April walked with Kurama over to meet her. She watched as Kurama and his mother hugged and said hello before turning to April.

"Mother this is the woman I was talking to you about, my girlfriend April," he said introducing them. April said hello and bowed. When she got back up, Shiori startled her by gathering her in a hug.

"My son didn't do you justice, when he told me you were beautiful," she said holding her out at arm's length, as she looked at April.

April smiled. "And I can see where Kurama gets his good looks from."

Shiori laughed and asked April on a lunch date on a later date. Before leaving to go back to her husband, she told Kurama to call and give her April's number.

Promising he would, Kurama turned back to April and smiled.

"Sorry I didn't warn you, but she does like you. I can tell."

April let out the breath she was holding. "Well that's good. I wanted her to like me." Kurama smiled as the DJ announced for the bridal party to come on the dance floor.

Taking her on the dance floor, Kurama started moving with the music.

"I got us a room tonight, by the way," he said as they danced. She looked at him and smirked.

"Are you telling me that you plan on stealing me away from the party and having your way with me?" she said laughing.

He grinned. "Well not the stealing you away but the having my way with you, yes," he said as Mitsaka walked up to them with April's phone. She told them to pose as she snapped a picture of them and went to the next couple.

After that dance, the guys went and sat down at one of the tables and watched Chu and Rin have a drinking contest. The girls were on the dance floor.

April got Kurama to come dance with her on all the slow dances and some fast ones. When he wasn't dancing with her, she was teasing him by moving her body seductively.

Then the song 'fire burning' came on and Hiei surprised everyone by going and dancing with April. Everyone stared; shocked at finding out that Hiei had moves.

As the last slow dance came on, April dragged Kurama on the floor. As they danced, they saw of course the bride and groom dancing, Shizuru and some guy, Kuwabara and Mitsaka, a drunken Rin and a drunken Chu, Ichigo and Jin, and surprisingly Yukina and Touya, all dancing.

April motioned Kurama to look at the couples that were dancing. Looking back at her, he smiled.

"Love is in the air."

They both looked over to see Mukuro and Hiei talking with small smiles on their faces. Hiei even looked over at Yukina and Touya and smiled.

Well it did make sense, with them both being of ice, they were perfect for each other. And really cute together. Kurama whispered in her ear that he has never seen Touya smile like he is with Yukina.

April looked up at Kurama before taking his hand and leading him out of the reception hall. Getting the hint, he led them to their room.

Opening the door, he held it open for her and watched her walk in before closing it. The room was simple.

One queen sized bed with a TV on top of the dresser in front of the bed. It also had a small bathroom. Walking over to the mirror above the TV, April began to take out the pins holding her hair up. Kurama came over and helped.

Before long her hair was in waves down her back. She turned around and looked up at him.

He stared at her for a moment before taking her lips in a kiss. As they kissed, April brought her hands up and unbuttoned Kurama's vest.

Taking it off, she undid his tie and slid it off his neck. She felt him grab her hips and bring her closer as she started unbuttoning his shirt. Taking that off, she ran her hands down his well-sculpted chest to his six pack abs.

Bringing her hands to his belt she unbuckled it and unbuttoned and unzipped his pants also and pulled them and his boxers down. She felt his hands run up her sides, sending shivers up and down her spine, as he brought them to the zipper of her dress.

Unzipping it, he ran his hands up to the straps of the dress and pulled them down with the dress so that it landed in a pool at her feet. She stood in front of him with nothing but a thong on. Taking her breasts in his hands, he heard her moan in his mouth.

Breaking the kiss, he bent his head to her nipple and sucked, licked and nipped it before going to the other and doing the same. Kissing his way back up he went to kiss her, but she pushed him away and went down on her knees in front of him.

Taking his semi-hard penis in her hand, she moved it along his length, earning her a moan. Smirking she brought the head of his cock in her mouth and swirled her tongue ring along the tip, which made him gasp and take her hair into his hand, keeping her in place.

She stopped and took as much of him as she could in her mouth before looking up at him to see his head thrown back. Moving her mouth back so that only the tip was in, she started moving her mouth up and down on him.

Taking one of her hands, she put it around his dick and moved it in time with her mouth. Using her other hand, she cupped his balls and gently squeezed, making him groan. She started moving faster and faster and before long, he was panting out her name.

She knew he was close, but kept on sucking. Soon he let out a long moan as he came in her mouth. Swallowing it all, she licked her lips and stood up; rubbing her body against his.

When she was close enough, Kurama grabbed the back of her neck and brought her to him for a heated kiss.

Kicking off his shoes and socks and the pants at his feet, Kurama picked April up, wrapping her legs around his waist and walked to the bed still kissing her. Getting on his knees, he walked them over to the head of the bed and laid her on the pillows.

Putting his weight on one of his hands, he ran the other hand down her leg to her foot, where he took off her shoe. Replacing his weight, he did the same with her other shoe and threw them in some direction that neither cared about.

Taking his mouth from hers, he started kissing down her neck to her collarbone, down the valley of her breast, over her flat stomach but stopped to run his tongue around her belly ring making her giggle. Taking her legs and putting them on his shoulders and taking off her thong, Kurama looked up at her to see her biting her bottom lip and staring at him with lust in her eyes.

He continued to stare at her as he licked her shaven pussy. He watched her eyes roll into the back of her head and her hands fisting the sheets. Using his fingers to separate her lips, he circled his tongue around all of her.

Hearing her moan, he smirked before sticking his tongue inside her pussy. April gasped, sitting up and watching him. The sensations he was creating were amazing.

And it was making her even wetter. Twirling his tongue, she grabbed the back of his head as she fell back against the bed and arched her back. She started panting and moaning, which was exciting Kurama as well.

Taking his tongue out and moving up, he started sucking on her clit as he used two fingers to pleasure her. Her moans and pants were starting to get faster and high and soon he felt her clench around his fingers and scream as she came in his mouth.

He continued to suck on her until she rode out her high. He took off her shaky legs off his shoulders and kissed his way up to her mouth. Giving her a slow wet kiss, he leaned back and looked at her. Stroking her hair from her eyes, he kissed her again before talking.

"Are you sure you want this?"

She smiled and brought his head towards hers. "If you stop now I might just have to kill you."

He laughed before kissing her and positioning himself at her entrance. Pushing in, he watched her head drop back as her eyes closed and her mouth open as she moaned.

His own eyes rolled to the back of his head as he pushed all the way into her. She was so damn wet and tight. He groaned into her neck as he let her adjust to his size.

April grabbed his shoulders and dug her fingers into his skin as he started to rock his hips against hers. She moaned as she kissed his neck and moved her mouth up to nibble on his earlobe.

His thrusts started to become harder and faster making her body shake as she wrapped her legs around his waist.

"Ohh yea, Kurama, mmm yes! Fuck me harder," she moaned as he began pounding into her. She started gasping in time with his thrusts.

"You feel so good. Oh God!" he gasped as he hit her spot making her clench around him. He continued to hit that certain spot until she scream and came, quivering all around his cock.

Her orgasm made him reach his, and with a few more thrusts, he came also. They laid there panting and staring at each other.

Smiling April reached up and put her hand on the back of his damp neck and brought him down for a kiss. He pulled out of her and rolled to the side, taking her with him.

He pulled the sheets over them as she curled up beside him, using his shoulder as a pillow. Putting his arm around her, Kurama kissed her forehead and pulled her closer.

As they laid there, their eyes started to close and they drifted off to sleep with smiles on their faces.

A/N: Wow! Things just got heated up! Now that the sexual tension is out of the way; April has to deal with a lunch date with his mom, spending a day with Mukuro and soon a little surprise from Kurama. But that's not until later, so if you wanna find out what happens then…REVIEW! And also how was my lemon?


	10. Lunch Dates

Well this chapter is going to start off right after the wedding and go to the lunch date with Shiori…..ugh. Poor April.

Did you know? A dragonfly has a life span of 24 hours.

Disclaimer: I don't own yu yu hakusho. Just the characters I created. ENJOY!

If You Just Realize

Chapter 10: Lunch Dates

April woke up to a soft breeze coming through the windows and the sound of birds chirping. She stretched her arms up and let them fall to her sides.

Moving her head to the left, she looked at the empty spot where Kurama had been. She smiled remembering last night.

Why they hadn't done that sooner, she didn't know. But she was looking forward to doing it again sometime very soon. '_Then I can put those sex dice to good use_,' she thought sitting up. Looking around she noticed that Kurama must have picked up everything that was thrown carelessly last night.

'_Always an over-achiever_.' Turning to the night stand, April noticed a hair brush sitting there.

Smiling she picked it up and started combing out the rat's nest that she called hair. The hotel door opened and Kurama came in carrying two plates of food.

He stopped when he found her still naked in bed with the sheet held up covering her breasts and put the plates down on the dresser.

Walking to the bed, he got on and crawled up to her. He looked like a predator stalking its prey as he got on top of her, making her lay back on her back.

Staring at her, he leaned forward to kiss her. April ran her hands over his sides and up to his back as he kissed her. Breaking the kiss, he put his forehead on hers and stared into her eyes.

"Good morning."

She smiled. "And good morning to you. So what did you bring me for breakfast?"

He chuckled before getting off of her and walked over to the plates. Walking back, he handed one to her and sat beside her.

"I wasn't sure what you'd want, so I got you a muffin, some fruit and bacon."

"Mmm, bacon!"

He laughed as he watched her eat a piece of bacon. His amusement turned to curiosity as she started looking around the room and protecting her plate. "What are you doing?"

"Every time I eat bacon, Hiei comes in and steals some of it."

Kurama shook his head. "Hiei was eating most of the bacon when I went to get us breakfast. But he did leave enough slices for you and me."

She laughed before eating a strawberry. "What a loser. So what time is the gift opening?"

"In an hour," he said as he ripped off a chunk of his muffin and popped it into his mouth. She nodded finishing her breakfast.

Getting out of bed, April made her way over to a chair that had her overnight bag on it. She had packed it the other day and gave it to Kurama, for him to put in their room.

Yes she had known they were getting a room. It was pretty obvious. She smirked as she bent over, hearing Kurama's sharp intake of breath.

Taking out her shampoo and conditioner, she placed them on the dresser next to her. April heard Kurama get off the bad and walk towards her.

She felt him put his arms around her waist, as one of his hands snaked down over her hips and to her clit, stroking it. She moaned, leaning her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes as she let him continue what he was doing.

April felt him bring his mouth next to her ear and nibble on her earlobe.

"You know, I haven't taken a shower yet," he said bringing his mouth down her neck. She laughed as she grabbed his hand and led him to the bathroom.

After a rather steamy shower; they both got dressed and started for the room that the newlyweds were using to open their gifts.

When they walked in, every demon in the room turned and grinned at April. She rolled her eyes, knowing what they were smelling. Yusuke was the first to say something.

"Have fun last night April?"

She winked at him. "Loads. How about you?" He laughed as Keiko blushed. Walking over to Hiei and Mukuro, they sat down.

Once both were seated, Botan and Kuwabara started passing out the presents to the couple. After they were done, everyone helped load them up and bring them out to Yusuke's car.

Well, actually the guys did, as the girls just stood around. April stood next to Mukuro, as they watched.

"I never got the point of human weddings. Why spend so much money on something that last only one day, only to give the man's name to the woman?" Mukuro asked April.

"Well, I think it's to show everyone how much they love each other and they want to share it with their families," April said watching Kurama.

"Hn, they don't need an expensive wedding for that."

April nodded. "Yea, but it is some girls' dream to have a lavish wedding. Like a fairytale."

Mukuro looked at her. "Even you?"

April smiled. "Yes, even me." Mukuro watched her for a bit before smiling and turning away.

"Have you ever been to Makai?" Mukuro suddenly asked.

"No, why?"

Mukuro turned to her. "I want you to come to Makai and visit me. Not tomorrow but the next day. After you get off of work. Bring Kurama if you want, Hiei will come and collect you and bring you to my fortress. Alright?"

April nodded. "Sure, I've wanted to go to Makai anyways."

Mukuro smiled. "A human that willingly wants to go to Makai? That's interesting," they laughed as the guys got done and Kurama and Hiei walked over to them.

"Kurama, I have invited April to Makai on Monday. You may come along if you like," Mukuro said surprising both Kurama and Hiei.

"Of course I'll come with her. I want to be there when she goes to Makai," Kurama said putting his arm around April's waist. April smiled up at him and leaned her head on his shoulder.

Mukuro nodded. "Good," she turned and nodded to April before walking away. Hiei waved goodbye and walked with her. When they were gone, Kurama turned to April.

"Are you sure you want to go to Makai?" he asked her as they started walking back to their room to pack up their things.

She nodded. "Yeah I'm sure. And don't worry; I'll have you, Hiei, and Mukuro to protect me if something goes wrong."

He smiled as they walked into their room.

"Oh, and by the way, my mother called this morning. She wants to take you to lunch tomorrow," he said turning to her.

April had stopped packing up and froze. Turning to him, Kurama noticed she looked kind of pale. "Are you okay?"

"Lunch with your mother tomorrow?"

Kurama nodded. "Are you telling me that you're not scared of going to a world full of demons; but you're scared to have lunch with my human mother?"

When she nodded he laughed. That annoyed her, and she threw one of her high heels at him, which he caught, but it only made him laugh harder.

"Hey, with demons, I know what to expect. With your mother; I have no idea what to expect."

The next day, April was panicking that morning. Her whole closet was on her floor from trying to find the perfect outfit to wear on her lunch date with Kurama's mother.

Kurama had told her not to worry before he had left to get some coffee, having spent the night at April's place. But what did he know.

He didn't have to worry about meeting her parents, since they were in another country. She finally decided on a pair of blue jeans and a white button up blouse with her black Pumas.

She was sitting on her bed, fidgeting when Kurama came in. he smiled and shook his head as he walked over and gave her a cup of coffee.

Kissing the top of her head, he sat down next to her on her bed and put a hand on her knee to stop her leg from shaking.

"April, you don't have to worry about today. My mother already likes you. She just wants to get to know you more," he said trying to comfort her.

"Yea, yea I know. It's just my anxiety acting up again. I'm never good at meeting anyone's parents. Not even my friends'," she said looking up at him. "And I really want this to go well."

He smiled at her. "It will. Don't worry. Here," he put his hand in his hair and pulled out a small brown seed. "Put this in your coffee and it'll help calm your nerves."

April was staring at his hair. "What else do you have hidden up there," she asked as she started reaching for his hair. Before she could touch it, Kurama jumped away from her. "Hey! Get back here!"

He took off running out of her bedroom with her close behind. Running in the dining room he ran to one side of her table with her on the other.

Every way he would turn, she'd start for that direction. This only got them running around the table. Suddenly, surprising Kurama, April jumped on the table and ran at him.

He caught her as she jumped on him, with her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. Taking her hands, she ran them threw his hair, trying to find something else.

But there wasn't anything in there. Leaning back to look at him she asked how he did that.

He laughed. "It's a secret." Putting her down, he walked into her bedroom and grabbed their coffees. Coming back out, they went over to the couch.

He opened the lid to hers and dropped the seed in there. Closing it back up, he gave it to April and watched her take a sip.

Instantly, she felt a lot calmer. Looking over at Kurama, she leaned forward and gave him a kiss.

"Thank you."

He nodded before standing up. "I've got to go take care of a few things, but I'll see you later. Call me when you and my mother are done."

She nodded and he gave her one last kiss before leaving. She took one last sip of her coffee before getting up and grabbing her purse.

Locking up, April walked down the stairs and out the door and around the building to her car. Getting in and starting it, she pulled out of her parking spot and left for where she and Shiori were having lunch.

It was a little café by the park, where Kurama and she had met. Finding a parking spot, April got out and noticed that Shiori was sitting in at one of the tables in the outdoor section.

She looked up as April made her way over to her. Getting up, Shiori gave April a hug before they both sat down.

"Thank you for inviting me out, Minamino-san."

Shiori waved a hand dismissively. "Please call me Shiori. And would it be alright if I called you April?"

April nodded. "Yes, that's alright. I'm use to that more because of my American roots."

"Really?" Shiori said folding her hands and putting her chin on top. "I don't know if Shuichi ever told you this, but I've always wanted to visit America. My husband and I for our honeymoon went to London and that was very fun."

April shook her head. "No, he never told me. But I've always wanted to go to London. It's one of the many places I've wanted to go to."

"Yes, it's such a lovely place. What are some of the other places that you've wanted to see?"

"Mostly Europe, Mexico and the islands around there like Haiti and such."

"My, those sound like they would be fun to see. May I ask about Mexico? What makes you want to go there?" she asked taking a sip of the green tea she had order before April had gotten there.

"Well, I'm not fluent but I can speak Spanish."

"That's incredible! Your Japanese is so fluent and of course your English is, but would have never guessed Spanish," she said placing a hand on April's.

April blushed. "Thank you."

"That's such a wonderful talent, being able to speak so many languages. But tell me, do you know the language of the demons?"

Startled, April looked over at her. "The what?"

Shiori took another sip before answering, "Well, Shuichi told me about it when he explained everything else. I will admit I didn't want to believe what he was saying but I knew he was serious. He told me about the three worlds, his adventures and his past." She smiled remembering. "I'm sure he's told you, or did I just blow the big secret. Because he didn't say anything about keeping it from you."

"Oh, no I know everything. I work for Spirit World. But I haven't heard of the demon language. And I knew of Shuichi before."

Shiori smiled. "But I assume you call him Kurama right?" at April's nod she continued. "I've always heard that Hiei fellow call him that, or calling him fox, so the night before he went to live in the dorms of the University, I finally sat him down and asked my questions. But I told him, he had to answer honestly to me. And to my surprise he did. When he finished telling me, it appeared he was waiting for me to reject him or something. But how could I, I'm his mother. I'll love him no matter what he is, because to me, he'll always be my Shuichi."

'_Not gonna cry, not gonna cry_,' April thought listening to her.

"I get where you're coming from. It reminds me of when I told my parents about what my job entitled. When I told them I thought they'd just laugh and call me crazy but they accepted it. Not that they liked the idea of me working there. But they want me to be happy and I am here."

"It would seem you and Shuichi have much in common," Shiori said smiling at her.

April laughed. "Yea but there's a lot more about him I don't know about too."

"I'm very sure you'll come to love him as much as I do."

April smiled. "I know I will."

"Not trying to be pushy or prying into yours or my son's private life, but how serious are you two? I mean I do want Shuichi to finally settle down with a nice girl and I believe that is you."

Blinking April looked at her. "No it's okay. I do believe we are very serious. Well I'm serious about him anyway."

Clapping her hands excitedly, Shiori laughed. "That's wonderful! I'm very happy for you two. And between you and me, I think you're the one for him, you know?"

April laughed. "I think he might be the one, too actually. We've only just started dating, but it feels like we were made for each other, as weird as that sounds."

Shiori shook her head. "No I do understand what you're saying. You've both found someone that you can trust no matter what. It wouldn't surprise me if he purposed to you tonight!"

"Ah, let's not get ahead of ourselves. I mean we aren't even living together or anything like that. We haven't even made it to our two month anniversary yet."

Shiori leaned towards her. "Yes, I know. But I'm rooting for you! I would very much like to call you my daughter one day."

Okay now she was going to cry. "And I would love to call you mom, one day."

Fanning herself to keep her from crying, Shiori reached over and took April's hand. "Then we're going to have to make our Shuichi hurry up to make that dream a reality then. Now I don't know about you but I'm suddenly starving, how about you?"

They laughed as the waiter came over and took their orders.

~Break~

After saying goodbye, April got in her car and called Kurama. Finding out he was at his apartment, she drove over there.

Making it to his door, she knocked and waited impatiently. When he opened the door, she threw herself at him.

Kissing all over his face, April wrapped herself around him as he shut the door.

Laughing he reached behind him and took off her shoes. "I'm guessing it went well then?"

She didn't say anything, just continued kissing as much of him as she could. He was still laughing as he walked them to his bedroom.

A/N: Bet ya can't guess what they're doing! Now I'm off to start the next chapter full of demons and surprises and as a teaser here's the title, 'Chapter 11: demons, blood bonds and surprises'. Tickles you're fancy doesn't it? Anyway REVIEW!


	11. Surprises

This chapter should be very interesting to you guys. And since no one really knows how the yu yu hakusho demon culture works, we all have our own ideas and I'm going to show one that I thought up in this chapter. Let's just say April gets a present from Mukuro.

Did you know? A goldfish has a memory span of three seconds.

Disclaimer: I don't own yu yu hakusho. Just the characters I created. ENJOY!

If You Just Realize

Chapter 11: Surprises

"She's still working on that Sensui case file?" Kurama asked Botan as they stood by the doorway of the file department and watched April grab files for the bigger file.

Botan nodded. "Yeah she hasn't even gotten to your guys files yet. She seems determined to finish this one right away." She smiled turning to Kurama. "Though I wouldn't ask her if you can help if I was you. She has a certain way of doing things and messing that up would just get you yelled at and things thrown at you."

He smiled. "She's already thrown things at me and her yelling is a lot worse than her bite."

She grinned. "Really Kurama? How many times has she bit you?" she said before walking away.

Kurama blushed and walked over to April. "Do you need some help carrying those files?"

April looked up from reading a file and turned to the big pile of files growing beside her. She smiled up at Kurama. "It would be awesome if you did help. Usually Hiei helps with this, since he's a lot faster than me but he's too busy patrolling right now."

"How do you know that?" he asked squatting next to her.

She tapped her head. "He told me."

"I thought he promised not to read your mind?"

April nodded. "He did, but that doesn't mean he can't talk to me."

Kurama smiled and picked up a pile. "That's very true. I guess I'll go put these in your offic-" before he could finish, the files in his hands vanished.

A second later the other pile by April had also vanished. April smiled and shot out her hand in mid air. In it was Hiei's wrist about to grab the file from her hand. He smirked at her.

"You're getting quicker for a human, April."

She smiled. "Years of practice. And I'm not done seeing if this file is one of the ones I need yet," she said holding up the file.

Kurama blinked at the two. He was still not use to seeing Hiei so comfortable around someone like he was around April. It was like he didn't have a care in the three worlds. Though Kurama knew what that felt like when he was around her too.

"What brings you here, Hiei? I thought you wouldn't come get us until April was off of work," Kurama asked.

Hiei put his hand out for April to grab and pulled her up. "Mukuro is getting impatient for you two to come and it's starting to piss me off the way she bitches."

April rolled her eyes. "Whatever Hiei. You wanted to see me sooner, so you decided to drop by to fulfill your heart's desire," she said grabbing his arm and hugging it.

"What human drug are you on?" he asked looking down at her.

April nuzzled his arm. "All of them."

Hiei gently pushed her off. "You need help."

April laughed and ran over to Kurama and hugged his waist. Kurama just shook his head as April led them out of the file room and to her office.

Both guys sat in her chairs and watched her turn on her computer and check her e-mail. After getting rid of some spam, she gasped and looked over at Hiei.

"What's wrong?" Kurama asked. She didn't answer, she just kept staring at Hiei and turned her screen towards them. Hiei's eyes widen when he looked at the screen. Kurama leaned forward to read it.

"A Slipknot concert in Tokyo in three months? Who's Slipknot?" he asked. He didn't get an answer at first but he was stared at like he was growing another head. April got over it first and glared at him.

"You've been in my apartment how many times? And you've never seen the posters that are in my room?"

"I was a little distracted every time I was in your room though," he said looking confused. "So who are they?"

"Only the greatest heavy metal band to come from America, that's who!" April said slamming her hands on the desk and leaning towards him.

Kurama didn't catch what else she said because he was too busy looking at his new view.

"What?" he asked looking up at them.

"She said she's liked them since she was in eighth grade," Hiei said.

Kurama looked at him. "How do you know of them then?" Hiei put his hand in his pocket and took out the IPod that April gave him.

"I listen to them every day," he said getting up and walking around to where April was. "Are you going to buy tickets?"

April just gave him the 'duh' look. "Of course!" She looked back at the computer and started clicking away.

She smiled at something she was reading and looked at Hiei, who was reading over her shoulder. Kurama looked at the IPod again.

"Wait, isn't that the IPod you said you stole from somebody?" he asked pointing to it. Both Hiei and April looked at it before looking at him.

"I bought him that, so that he would leave my computer alone," April said.

Kurama looked at her and then Hiei. "So then when you talked about your friend that wanted a tongue piercing, you meant Hiei?"

Hiei smirked and looked at April. "We still need to go and do that."

She shook her head. "Later. Right now I'm buying us floor tickets."

"Can I come?"

Both Hiei and April looked at him again. "What?"

Kurama sighed. "I asked if I can come. If you both like this band so much, I want to see what's the big deal."

April smiled before adding a three to the cart on the computer.

"Make that four, April," Hiei said. "I had Yusuke listen to one of their songs and he liked it so he might want to come."

She nodded and put four. "By the way when are they coming back from their honeymoon?"

"In two weeks," Kurama said.

"Where did they go again?" April asked.

"I think Keiko said Hawaii or something like that."

"Nice," clicking the buy button, April leaned back and stretched her arms up, but quickly pulled them down when Hiei poked her armpit. "DON'T! YOU JACKASS!"

Hiei laughed. "You're certainly feisty today. That's good you'll need it for dealing with all the demons you'll be meeting."

"Yeah, but you didn't need to poke me, asshole," she said glaring at him.

He just snorted and walked away.

"Yea that's right walk away," she said mocking him. "So when are we going to get this show on the road? I mean I'm ready to go and you guys must be so why not go now? Koenma won't mind if I leave now."

Both guys nodded and stood up. They all started walking to the door when Hiei turned back around and looked April up and down.

"Can I help you?" she asked jutting her hip out and putting a hand on it.

"Just seeing if your attire is decent."

"What do you mean decent?" she asked looking down at her tube top and shorts.

"It's rather hot in Makai, so you won't want to wear a lot of layers," Kurama answered.

"What about you guys? You're wearing layers," she asked looking at Hiei's cloak and Kurama's jacket.

"We're demons. The heat doesn't affect us like it does you," Hiei said leading the way to the portal.

"Oh, I see how it is. It's 'pick on the human' day isn't it? Well, I'm sorry to be such a burden for your Majesties," she said as she mock bowed.

Hiei 'Hned.' "Finally you remember your place," he said before ducking from April's attempt to smack him.

"Jackass."

Kurama laughed as they neared the portal. A certain smell was coming from the portal as they got closer.

One that April couldn't exactly name, having never smelt it before. Sure it did smell rather bad, but it wasn't something that would make her throw up, just a little sick to her stomach.

She asked the guys about the smell.

"It's the scent of rotting bodies and death, which is the scent of Makai," Hiei said taking a big breath. He turned back to her. "Why? Does it bother you?"

"No, actually it doesn't. I mean it fits, but I just couldn't place it at first that's all."

She didn't see the looks both Hiei and Kurama were giving her. She was rather strange for a human.

Most humans tend to stray away from the smell of death, but here was April walking right into it. They stopped before the portal and Hiei turned to her.

"When you go through the portal, you will be falling. But don't worry I'll go first to make sure to catch you and also to make sure no other demons grab you," she nodded and watched him walk through.

She took a deep breath and looked at Kurama. He smiled and nodded at her. Smiling back, she turned to the portal and walked in.

Hiei was right. After going through the portal, she started to fall towards the ground. As she was falling, she got a good look around her. She could see nothing but forest.

It was taking a long time to get to the ground. She looked down to see Hiei looking up at her waiting. She waved and watched him shake his head and hold out his arms.

Before she knew it she was on the ground and Kurama was there too. April looked around at everything.

It was so amazing here. She could see why they liked it here so much. But it was the sky that got her attention. It was blood red with dark clouds and every now and again lightning would flash and thunder would sound, but of course there was no storm coming.

That was just Makai for you. Hiei was right though; it was freaking hot! She was already sweating and she hadn't even been there for five minutes.

"Woah, I'm going to need some water pretty soon. You were right about the weather," she said fanning herself.

Hiei smirked. "Don't worry, you'll get some water soon, and where we're going is cool so you won't shrivel up."

"Hardy har har."

Hiei laughed and led the way to Mukuro's fortress. Kurama was beside her, holding her hand. She just couldn't get over this place. Everything about it fascinated her.

Every now and again she would see some strange creature poke their head out and stare at her. She even saw a demon or two look at her.

But she didn't see hunger or bloodlust in their eyes; it was just curiosity. As they walked, April could see something huge growing in the distance. It looked like a giant bug. April asked Hiei what it was.

"That's the fortress."

"It's a bug?"

"Yeah? What were you expecting, a castle?"

"I didn't know what to expect, I'm just wondering. Wait? Is it alive?" she asked watching one of its legs move. Kurama answered her question.

"Yes, it is alive. They carved the inside to make into the fortress but kept it alive so that it is like a mobile home."

"Carved the insides out? Ugh! That would suck so bad if someone did that to me," she said holding her stomach.

They both looked at her. "You're not going to go all 'save all creatures' on us are you?" Hiei asked.

"No, I'm just saying that would suck for me. It's too late for that thing," she said as they walked over to a demon shouting orders.

He was huge! Way taller than all three of them, but she knew that he took orders from Hiei. He had on some kind of skin tight body suit with a yellow skirt that covered his legs. He also had shoulder armor and a weird mask thing that only showed his eyes.

And he was freaking tall! As they neared him, she couldn't help but guess he was at least eight feet tall. He nodded to Hiei and Kurama but stared at April, who was staring at him with her mouth open.

"See something you like, human?"

She shut her mouth and glared at him. "No, and just because you see some girl staring at you, doesn't mean she's interested, you perverted demon. The only reason I was staring was because of how freakishly tall you are and that weird mask on your face."

The other demons around laughed, as a mere human told off their commander. The demon stared at her in shock.

Guess he wasn't expecting a human to stand up for herself, let alone every female. He took a step towards her to scare her but she didn't back down, just kept glaring at him.

"Now you listen here, human I-." April interrupted him.

"What? Are you going to threaten me now because I told you the truth and it just so happened to make you look stupid in front of these demons? I'm sorry for making you look stupid but I'm not sorry for what I said. You're just going to have to deal with it."

The demon stared at her shocked. Suddenly they all heard clapping come from behind a group of demons. They parted to show Mukuro walking towards them.

"That was rather interesting. No demon besides his superiors has told Kirin off, but here is a human woman giving him what for," she said coming to stand next to April. "I must say I'm impressed April. You just keep surprising me more and more."

She shrugged. "It's what I do."

Mukuro laughed. "Come, let's talk inside. I'm sure you're thirsty." April nodded and followed her, with Kurama and Hiei behind them.

When they got inside, April was impressed. Sure you could see that the insides had been taken out, but it didn't look too bad.

Though the familiar scent of a bug was getting to her. That's one smell she would never get accustom to. They walked through a doorway that just so happened to remind April of a vagina.

'_God I feel so perverted_,' she thought walking through. They walked a bit more until they reached a door. Mukuro turned and looked at the two guys.

"Only April and myself are going into this room. And don't worry Kurama," she said seeing Kurama open his mouth to protest. "I won't hurt her. I merely wish to talk with her. You can go and visit Yomi or whatever you wish. I'll have Hiei come for you when we're done."

Opening the door, she held it for April to walk in. April looked at Kurama and saw worry in his eyes. She smiled and hugged him.

"I'll be fine don't worry."

Kurama nodded and kissed her. "Alright. I'll see you later." And with that both Hiei and Kurama walked in the direction they came.

Mukuro and April walked into the room. There was a lot of space in there, but it only had a desk with a chair in it. 'Talk about simple,' April thought as they walked over to the desk and sat down.

They sat there for a bit, staring at each other before Mukuro spook.

"I've been wondering. How is it you came to work for Spirit World? Not to be rude but there isn't anything special about you that I can sense," she said looking April over. "You don't have a large amount of spirit energy; more than most humans but not as much as say Kuwabara and Yusuke. Why is it that Koenma hired you."

April smiled. "It's actually weird how he actually found me. He was looking for strange activity in the human world one day, I guess because he was bored, and he noticed that there were many ghosts hanging around my house in America. More than usual. Usually ghosts are connected to a place that either holds some value to them or it's where they died. None of them died there nor did it hold any value. But I guess ghosts from all over felt some kind of connection to my house. And after doing some research, he realized it was me that drew them. Something about me drew them there. I know I have no special talents or powers but there was something there I guess."

"I think I have an idea."

April cocked her head to the side. "What?"

Mukuro smiled. "The way you accept things. No matter what it is. You come into a world of demons as if you've been here your whole life. And are accepted right away. Usually when a human is here for even a few minutes, demons are there to kill them. Even with Kurama and Hiei there to protect you, it's hard to believe that no demon attacked you."

April leaned back in her chair. "Yeah, that's true. I didn't realize that. I mean I saw some demons when we were walking here, but none attacked."

"Exactly," Mukuro said nodding. "There is something about you that no matter who is near you; they feel accepted completely. Not many possess that gift, but you do. That's probably why Hiei likes to be around you so much. He feels accepted fully by someone. Someone that doesn't put up with some of his flaws but accepts them. Even I put up with certain things about him. If not for Kurama being the one for you, I think Hiei would have tried to court you for his."

April snorted. "I doubt Hiei would break a promise."

"What?"

"Hiei promised you that you two would be mates right? Even if he did suddenly want me in that way, he wouldn't break his promise. He'd try to keep me as close to him as he can. Like he does now."

Mukuro smiled. "Yes, that is true. Hiei isn't one to break a promise. But I do think there is something there that he feels for you. Something that I could never measure up to."

"Everyone is different in each person's heart. Kurama holds a special place in mine; as does you and Hiei. But the places are different. I don't feel the same about Kurama as I do for you. Or Hiei the same as my mother. Just as you're all different, as are the feelings I have for everyone in my life. And I think my place in Hiei's is more like family than anything else. To me he's like a brother, and I'm sure that your place is more on a romantic scale than I am."

Shocked didn't being to describe what Mukuro was feeling. "You're very perceptive for a human, April."

She shrugged. "Must be another one of my many gifts," April said laughing.

Mukuro looked at her for a moment before getting up from her chair and walked around the desk to face April. "You said that to Hiei you're more like family, yes?"

"Uh, yeah. Why?"

Mukuro grabbed a dagger from the sash around her waist. "I think it's time to make you my family as well."

April stared at her shocked. "You'd want to make a human part of your family?"

Mukuro laughed at her. "April by now I think you know that you aren't a regular human. You are more on the neutral side of things."

"Neutral side?"

She nodded and held out her hand in front of her. Slicing it with the knife, blood started to pour down it, dripping down to the floor. April watched as it did.

"So by family, you mean make a blood bond?"

Mukuro nodded again.

"You really want human blood in your veins?"

"April will you get up and cut your hand before I do it for you!"

She shot up right away. Taking the knife from Mukuro, she placed it on her palm and closed her fist around it.

As soon as the blood started to flow, Mukuro took the hand April had cut and placed it on her own wounded hand. They both felt the others' blood running into the others' cuts.

As this went on, a blue light shown around their joined hands. When the light vanished, they dropped hands. April looked at her palm and saw that the wound had closed already.

She looked up at Mukuro, who was smiling.

"I guess we're blood sisters now," April said. Mukuro laughed as they walked over to the window. There was something that was bothering April.

"If I have demon blood in me, what will happen?" as she asked that, her vision started to get cloudy. She brought her hands to her eyes and took out the contacts that were in there.

As soon as she did, she could see better than when she did have the contacts in. And the smells! Everything smelt different, or at least a little bit.

"You won't become a demon, don't worry. But I'm guessing you've already experienced what will happen. Better eyesight, hearing, and sense of smell," Mukuro said watching April.

"Darn, being a demon would have been cool."

"Only you would say that April," both Mukuro and April turned to see Hiei standing at the doorway. He had a smile on his face.

"How long have you been there, Hiei?" Mukuro asked.

Hiei didn't take his eyes off of April. "Since you asked her to be your blood sister."

April laughed and walked over to him. "I guess when you make her your mate, we'll be in-laws."

Suddenly she felt a sting on her hand and looked down to see Hiei holding her hand with a soft blue light surrounding them.

She looked up at him shocked. "Don't you need the other person's approval for that?"

Hiei laughed. "You wouldn't have said no anyways."

She shrugged. "That's true." They watched the light fade. "Looks like I have another sibling." Hiei shook his head and pulled at her hand, pulling her into a hug.

A throat was cleared behind them. They looked to see Kurama standing there holding a box. April smiled and let go of Hiei and walked over to Kurama, putting her arms around his waist.

He kissed the top of her head and put his free arm around her waist.

"So what did I miss?" he asked her.

She shrugged. "The usual. Me not being a normal human and creating a blood bond with those two," she said jerking her head in Hiei and Mukuro's direction. Kurama smiled and shook his head.

"So I didn't miss much, huh." April laughed and looked down at the box under his other arm.

"What's that?" she asked reaching for it. He turned away from her, so that she couldn't grab it.

"Oh, no. you're not opening it until we get back. It's a present for you."

She gasped. "A present for me! Oh, oh gimme!" she said trying to grab it. But Kurama was too fast for her and moved it out of her reach.

"Not until we get back."

She crossed her arms and pouted. "You suck."

He grinned at her. "No you do, my dear."

"Don't make me hurt you."

She looked over at Mukuro and Hiei, who were smiling at them. "What?"

They just shook their heads. Mukuro went over to April and put her arm around her. "It would appear that Kurama would like to go back. And I'm sure you would too. But make sure you come and visit me soon sister," she said hugging her.

April smiled. "I'll make sure to do that. I'll even have Koenma set up a portal to your territory."

Mukuro nodded. "And you can be sure that you won't be attacked, even if you travel alone since all my men have your scent now."

April nodded and let her go and waved goodbye as Kurama, Hiei and herself walked out the door and down the hallway to the entrance of the fortress.

Walking out they started for the portal to take them back. They stopped at the portal when Hiei turned to April.

"I'll be here for a few days. So I won't be in Ningenkai for a while. But when I get back, I want to go get that piercing done."

Both Kurama and April stared at him. "Um, sure if you really want to," April said shocked.

He nodded. "Thanks, sister." With that he vanished.

April grinned at where he used to be. "I'm not going to be able to get use to that for awhile," she said as she turned and walked into the portal with Kurama following.

The portal had been set up to bring them to her apartment. They walked into the living room and April watched as Kurama placed the box on the floor. She jumped when it moved.

"What the hell is in there?"

Kurama smiled and opened it.

A small black cat jumped out and walked right up to April. She noticed that the cat had two tails and a small silver triangle on its forehead, in between its red eyes that stared at April.

They looked at each other for a second before it jumped up at April, who caught it as it started rubbing its face in her neck, purring. She giggled and looked at a smiling Kurama.

"You got me a cat?"

He laughed. "Not just any cat. A demon cat. And this breed is special because it's asexual and all female. So you won't need to worry about buying another cat to breed her. She should be having kittens in a few years."

"So she's like Yukina?"

He nodded. "Yes and her kind are considered a pest in Makai and are killed off. I found her when I was in Yomi's territory. One of his guards was going to kill her but I decided that you'd want her."

She let the cat go and walked over to Kurama and gave him a kiss. "I love her. Thank you."

He smiled. "What are you going to name her?"

They both watched the cat walk around and sniff her new home. "Shadow. That's her name." Shadow looked around at April and meowed, making them laugh.

"It seems she likes it," Kurama said as Shadow jumped on the couch and curled up in a ball and fell asleep.

April smiled and grabbed Kurama's hand and led him out of the living room and into her room.

"We'll see you in a few hours, Shadow," April said. She heard a soft meow and laughed as she shut the door.

A/N:Wasn't that sweet of Kurama! And now April is blood siblings with both Hiei and Mukuro! Wowza!

Well the next chapter should be coming up soon. But it's going to start with Hiei's piercing and other things and then it'll leap up to the concert!

And yes I'm a huge fan of Slipknot, if you haven't noticed. And if you listen to them and picture Hiei, they both seem to work well with each other. Well until next time guys! REVIEW!


	12. Piercings

I've been thinking of writing a short story explaining the conversation Hiei overheard concerning flavored condoms... Should I?

Did you know? A snail can sleep for three years. (I wish I was a snail...)

Disclaimer: I don't own yu yu hakusho. Just the characters I created. ENJOY!

If You Just Realize

Chapter 12: Piercings

"Demons don't have a blood type?" April asked Kurama as they sat at her desk eating lunch.

This was their little routine now, Kurama would come by and eat lunch with April and then go back to work.

He shook his head. "Because of how many different kinds of demons; from elemental, to animal, to just regular demons, having a certain blood type is kind of pointless. Each kind of demons' blood is different, but when one kind of demon gives their blood to a different kind; the one receiving takes on some qualities that the giver has."

"So if a fire demon gave a cat demon blood, the cat demon would be able to control fire then too?" she asked before taking a bite of her sandwich.

"In a way, yes. But the demon would only be able to control a certain amount of fire. Like the amount a match can make," he said. As April chewed, she thought about what he told her. She now had the blood of Mukuro and Hiei running through her blood vessels. She picked up her hand and looked at her wrist. Squeezing it, the small blue veins stood out more. She looked up to see Kurama watching her. "I'm sure you're wondering if you'd be able to control something now, huh?"

"Well, yeah kinda."

Kurama shook his head again. "It wouldn't be possible. I'm sure that you'd be able to stand a high degree of heat and a lower degree of cold because of Hiei; but I'm not sure what was passed on by Mukuro.

April lowered her hand and sighed. "Well at least I got something from it. Wait, if I got something out of it; shouldn't Mukuro and Hiei get something too? I didn't weaken them with my non-powerful blood, did I?"

"You're blood did give us something important, April. But it didn't weaken us," said a voice from the doorway. They both looked to see Hiei standing there.

"Hey Hiei. Long time no see, huh?" April said smiling at her blood brother. "What's it been, two weeks now?"

Hiei nodded and sat down on the chair next to Kurama. "Almost that. Mukuro had me busy in Demon World, so I couldn't come by."

April nodded. "But wait, when you said my blood gave you something; what did you mean?"

Hiei closed his eyes and smiled. "I mean that your blood stopped Mukuro from lusting for human flesh. With human blood as powerful and adaptable as yours, it nourishes her need for humans and now she no longer craves them."

April was shocked. "My blood did that? But wait what did you mean by powerful and adaptable?"

"When human blood is in a demon, the demon's blood will fight it so that it kills the human blood and absorbs it. But yours seems to have masked itself the same as our blood and our blood thinks it's its own."

"Wow."

"Yes it is very interesting. Even Mukuro has people looking into it."

Kurama looked over at Hiei. "So what did April's blood do for you?"

Hiei smirked. "It gave me a better understanding of human emotions. Which sounds weird but it doesn't make me feel weaker. I'm almost stronger because of it. But I think it has to do with how open-minded April is. I heard of a saying that goes 'If you open your mind to all things big and small; you will become stronger in heart, mind, body and soul'."

"My blood… did all that?" April asked.

Hiei nodded. "You aren't a normal human April."

She waved a hand dismissively. "Yeah, I got that with the whole ghost thing."

Kurama smiled at her. "At least it's not going to your head."

Hiei snorted. "I don't think anything else can fit in there."

She flicked him off, making him laugh. She looked back down at the file on her desk.

Looking at it for a second she gasped and started shuffling through a stack of papers until she found what she was looking for. Placing it in the file, she threw her hands up and shouted. "Yes! It's finally done. This stupid file is done!"

April looked up to see Kurama and Hiei staring at her. She smiled sheepishly and pointed to the file. "I, ah, got it done.

Hiei nodded. "We got that," he said slowly.

She laughed and got up with the file in her hand.

Walking to the door, she opened it and stopped an ogre that was running around.

"Hey, can you go and give this to Koenma for me? And you better not ruin it, because if I have to do it again; I'll hunt you down and kill you." The ogre stared at her frightened.

"Y-yes m-miss April. R-right away miss April," he said taking to file and holding it like a baby. He ran off with it to Koenma's office.

She closed the door and looked back at the two in the room. They were staring at her again.

"What?"

"Looks like we know what Mukuro gave you with her blood," Hiei said smirking. April laughed and walked back to her desk and looked down at the four files sitting on the floor.

"Now I get to do your guys' files," she looked up smirking at Kurama. "And I get to see the names of all the people you've slept with."

Kurama closed his eyes and crossed his arms. "And you will find that only your name is on my list."

"Yeah, but what about Youko?"

He opened his eyes shocked, and looked at a smirking April. "That doesn't apply to me now."

She laughed. "Yeah, but I'll bet you have some tricks that transferred over, huh?"

"You should know, huh?"

"Oh, yeah," April said as her and Kurama stared at each other. Hiei shook his head.

"Yuck. I should not be hearing about my blood sister and best friend's love life."

April snorted. "You know you wanna watch."

Hiei shook his head. "No, I'd rather join in." April started laughing at the look on Kurama's face. "I was kidding fox."

"I certainly hope so."

They all laughed.

Kurama got up. "Well, I must be off. I have to open my shop again," he said as he walked around the desk and bent down to kiss April. "Bye."

April smiled and kissed him again. "Bye hun."

He smiled and walked to the door. Pausing he nodded to Hiei and walked out. Hiei turned back to April and pointed to his mouth.

"What?" she asked.

Hiei sighed. "I told you when I got back I wanted to get that done."

"You were serious about that?"

He nodded. "Yes I was serious."

She sighed and got up grabbing her purse. "Fine let's go and get it over with." She said walking out the door. Hiei smirked and followed her out.

~Break~

"Are you sure you want to go through with this?" April asked sitting on a chair in the corner biting her nails.

Sure Hiei didn't bring his sword but he could still kill the piercer in a second. Hiei looked over at her from his chair in the middle of the room.

"Yes, April."

She went to the nail of her pinky. "Are you positive?"

"For the seventh time, yes I'm sure." He said as the door opened and Kyo walked in. He looked from a nervous April to a calm Hiei.

He smiled at April. "Now you're the moral support?"

She shook her head. "No, he still is," nodding at Hiei.

Kyo laughed and walked over to the tray by Hiei. He handed Hiei a little cup of mouth wash and told him to swirl it around his mouth for a few seconds and spit it out.

April watched Hiei go over to the sink in the room and do just that. After he spitted it out, he walked back to the chair. They watched Kyo get the needle ready.

He told Hiei to stick out his tongue and placed a metal clamp on his tongue. Kyo asked April to get a paper towel to put under Hiei's chin in case of drooling.

She went and got the towel and gave it to Hiei, but stayed where she was next to him.

Kyo took the needle and positioned it over Hiei's tongue. He told Hiei on the count of three he will pierce the tongue.

"One."

'Oh, god. This is going.'

"Two."

'To suck.'

"Three."

She watched Kyo pierce through the tongue. Taking the needle out, Kyo put the jewelry in. April noticed that the tongue ring was a lot smaller than hers had been. She asked Kyo about it.

"Well, since he's a demon, he's tongue should heal very quickly," he said watching Hiei move his tongue around in his mouth, as he got use to the piercing.

"Yeah that makes sense. Wait! How did you know he was a demon?"

Kyo smiled. "I'm a horse demon. Of course I know who the heir to Alaric is."

She looked at him. "Oh, well that answers that question."

Kyo laughed. "Yes, well I have a question for you two now."

"Sure. What's your question?"

Kyo looked at her then Hiei. "I thought you were going to mate with Lord Mukuro, and I thought you were the potential of the top adviser of Yomi?"

Hiei and April stared at him. "Ah, he's still mating Mukuro and I guess I am the potential of Kurama. But nothing is going on between us," she said waving a finger between Hiei and herself. "I don't know why everyone thinks that. We're blood siblings and that's it."

Kyo nodded. "I see. I didn't mean any disrespect Lord Hiei," he said bowing to Hiei.

Hiei snorted. "Stop bowing. If I want people bowing to me I'd be back in Alaric."

Kyo got back up. "Yes milord."

They all walked back to the front and paid for the piercing. Surprisingly, Kyo took demon currency so April didn't have to pay for it.

After they left, they started down the street. She was expecting Hiei to leave, but he was still following her as she walked to the pet store to buy cat food for Shadow.

Hiei hadn't met her yet, so April wondered if he would come over. Though she remembered Kurama saying that Shadow's kind were considered a pest in Makai.

"Hey Hiei, I have a question for you."

He looked over at her waiting for her question.

"Is it true that there is a demon language?"

"Yes, why?"

"Well, Shiori told me about it on our lunch date, but I never got to ask Kurama about it. So I was wondering if you can tell me about it."

He looked back down the road as they neared the store. "It's a language that every demon knows at birth but not many actually speak it."

"How does every demon know it?"

"It's in our blood," he said looking back at her. She stared at him for a moment and turned back to open the door to the pet store.

Walking down the aisle to the cat food, April wondered something.

"Since I have both yours and Mukuro's blood in my blood, wouldn't I be able to speak it?"

He nodded. "Yes you already know it. When we were in getting my tongue pierced, you started talking in the language."

She looked at him shocked. "Really? I didn't even notice."

"Yes, well you were speaking it, but we understood what you were saying."

Now she was confused. "What do you mean?"

"Like I said. Every demon can understand it, but not every demon can speak it. And with both mine and Mukuro's blood in you; you must be able to speak it now. You might even be able even write and read the language. I'm sure Kurama has some books written in the language." He grabbed the big bag of cat food as April grabbed some cans of the wet cat food and some toys.

They walked up to the register and paid for the stuff. Walking out the door they started for her apartment. April was glad Hiei was coming with her.

She didn't want to carry that big bag of cat food. She didn't even know they came that big! Sure dogs yes, but cats?

Walking into the apartment, they walked into the kitchen to find Shadow sitting on the counter. She meowed seeing April.

April smiled and ripped up the bag Hiei had put down by her fridge. She grabbed Shadow's bowl and filled it up with food. Straightening she turned to see Hiei petting Shadow.

"You like cats?"

He looked at her. "These cats anyway."

"I thought demons considered them pests?"

Hiei shook his head. "I don't think they are. I never killed one for just trying to survive in Makai. All they do is eat the scraps that demons leave behind after they kill. I would eat my fill and leave the rest to them." He looked up at the door and turned to April. "Kurama seems eager to talk to you about something private. I'll be going now," with that he vanished. April turned to the door opening and a very serious looking Kurama walking in.

"What's wrong Kurama?"

He looked at her and smiled. "I want to talk to you about something."

She felt Shadow jump on her shoulder from the counter. He led them into the living room and sat down on the couch. She watched him sit there with his hands crossed and stare at the floor.

"I know we haven't been together that long but I feel like I've known you all my life," he said still looking at the floor.

"Kurama?" what was he going on about? Sure she felt the same as he was saying but why did he seem so worried about what he was going to say.

"I guess what I'm trying to say is, I love you April," he said looking up at her. She sat there shocked. Of all the things he could have said, that was what she least expected.

Realizing she had been quiet for awhile, judging by how nervous Kurama was looking, she smiled.

"Took you long enough to tell me."

He looked at her shocked. "What?"

She laughed as Shadow jumped off and onto the chair in the corner. "I love you too, you dummy." She watched him stare at her before smiling and leaning forward to kiss her.

"You don't know how happy I am to hear you say that," he said against her lips as April began to take off his jacket.

"I have an idea. But I know how happy you'll be pretty soon," she said as she stood up taking him with her and led him into her bedroom.

Shadow curled up in a ball and sighed as the door to her mistress' door closed.

A/N: Finally he says something, Good Lord Kurama! Any way I know I said the concert would be this chapter but it'll be next chapter.

I pinky promise you guys! Alright well you know what to do! REVIEW!


	13. New Couples and A Concert

So I figured that I haven't been putting much of the other characters in here like I should, but that's all going to change now! This one is going to have almost everyone I swear!

Did you know? Cats have over one hundred vocal sounds. Dogs only have about 10.

Disclaimer: I don't own yu yu hakusho. Just the characters I created. ENJOY!

If You Just Realize

Chapter 13: New Couples and A Concert

"I'm so not use to that yet," April said staring at Hiei who was sitting on her couch, flicking his tongue in and out, looking at the green ball that sat there.

Kurama looked up from reading something on the computer and over to where April was sitting next to Hiei. It had been a little over two months since Hiei got his tongue pierced and he played with it constantly.

April wondered if she had been that annoying when she first got it done. "It's so weird seeing you with a piercing Hiei."

Hiei looked over at her. "I'm sure but it does make some things better."

"What can possibly have gotten better with a tongue piercing?" she asked. Hiei smirked and made a 'V' with his fingers and put them against his mouth so that his mouth was in the middle, then he stuck out his tongue and flicked it up and down, staring at April.

Disgusted, April scoffed, shook her head and went into the kitchen. "I really didn't need to know that bit of information Hiei." Suddenly she felt two arms go around her.

"Yes you did. You know you like it," Hiei said in her ear. April tried to get him to release her but he wasn't budging.

"Damn it Hiei. Let me go!"

He just laughed and picked her up and walked her back to the couch. Throwing her down on her back, Hiei got on top of her and trapped her wrists in one of his hands.

Using his legs, he pinned down hers, so she couldn't kick him. He brought his other hand slowly down her side as he stared in her angry eyes.

They both heard Kurama sigh, but he did nothing as he watched. When Hiei touched a certain spot on her side, April jerked away from him.

Smirking Hiei began to attack that spot with his fingers, making April squirm. She was trying not to laugh, but soon Hiei was pressing hard and she couldn't contain it anymore.

April laughed so hard, she started crying. She didn't stop laughing until Hiei decided he was done torturing her.

Letting her go, Hiei sat at one side of the couch with a very cautious April on the other. Kurama laughed at them.

"For a second there I thought you were going to show her how you used your tongue piercing, Hiei," Kurama said getting up and walking over to sit next to April.

Hiei snorted. "As if. I only wanted to find that ticklish spot of hers."

April scoffed. "You're such an asshole."

Hiei smirked. "Only for you."

She rolled her eyes and leaned on Kurama. "Anyway, didn't Yukina want us to go over there today for the afternoon?"

Kurama moved a lock of her hair from her face and placed it behind her ear. "Yes, that's right. She said Keiko wanted us all over there to look at honeymoon pictures. And she also said she had something to tell all of us," he looked over at Hiei. "You wouldn't happen to know anything about that would you?"

Hiei looked down at the floor. "I have an idea." And with that said he vanished.

April looked back up at Kurama. "I'm thinking that meant yes."

Kurama nodded looking at the spot Hiei had just been.

~Break~

They walked up the stairs of the temple together. Sliding open the front doors, April noticed that there were a lot of shoes in the entrance. '_Who the hell is all here?_' she took off her shoes and waited for Kurama to do the same.

After he did, they walked together to the main room and slid open the door. April couldn't believe what she was seeing. Rin and Chu were sitting cozy together; sharing a bottle of sake, Ichigo was on Jin's lap floating in the air; Keiko and Yusuke were handing around their honeymoon pictures to Kuwabara and Yukina.

She looked to the corner and saw Hiei and Touya talking in low voices to each other.

There were three new people in the room. A little boy playing with yoyos, which April decided she would stay away from.

Another guy had long blue hair and dressed like a samurai. He was staring at April like she was a piece of meat.

Kurama must have seen this, because he pulled her closer to him and kept his arm around her. The last guy had blonde hair that stood straight up in the air.

Yusuke looked up from passing a picture to Kuwabara. "Hey guys, glad you could make it," he said waving them over. They walked over and April took the seat on Yukina's left, with Kurama on April's left.

"Hey," April said smiling at Yukina. She looked over at Yusuke. "So, Yusuke. Are you going to introduce these three strange people that I have no clue who they are?"

He blinked. "Oh right. This is Rinku," he said pointing at the little boy who waved at April. "Suzuki," he pointed to the blonde guy who was glaring at him.

"That's the Beautiful Suzuki, dumbass."

Yusuke rolled his eyes. "Ignore him. And that guy with the long hair is Shishiwakamaru."

April blinked. "That's a long freaking name."

Shishiwakamaru smirked. "Yes and that can also be said for another part of my anatomy as well. But you can call me Shishi," he said winking at her. "It'll be easier to scream later."

April tried not to gag. "Sorry, the only name I will be screaming later starts with a 'K' and ends with an 'urama'."

Chu laughed loudly at that. "I like that Sheila you got yourself there, Kurama. A real smart-alack."

April smiled at him. "Thanks. I pride myself in that ability."

"I'll be agreein' with Chu on that one. The lass sure can stand up for herself, that she can," Jin said floating behind April. Shishiwakamaru just 'hmphed' and turned from them.

"So I'm sensing that there's some news that need to be shared," April said looking around the room mostly at the couples.

Rin giggled. "Chu and I are dating. And so are Ichigo and Jin."

"Huh. It's like every male demon is going for a human female," she said looking at Yusuke and Kurama. Kurama just laughed as Keiko passed him some pictures.

"Yes it would seem. Except for Hiei and Touya of course," April looked over at the two in the corner.

"I wonder what Hiei's talking to Touya about," she heard Yukina giggle next to her.

"Hiei told me this morning about being my brother, so he must be giving the 'if you hurt my sister' talk."

Everyone stared at Yukina. Hiei had told her? And why would Hiei be giving Touya that talk? Unless?

"Are you and Touya together?" April asked. When Yukina nodded, April hugged her squealing. "You two look adorable! I'm so happy for you guys."

Yukina hugged her back. "Thank you April." Letting her go, April looked over at Kuwabara. He didn't seem as sad about this as she thought he would.

He looked up to see her looking at him and smiled. She smiled back before looking at the pictures. They were mostly of sunsets and scenery.

But they were still beautiful. A few were also of Yusuke and Keiko in front of certain places.

"So how was Hawaii?" she asked Keiko.

Keiko sighed. "It was so relaxing and beautiful. I really didn't want to leave."

"I bet. It is really pretty there."

Keiko nodded. "Yes I can't wait to go back."

Hiei suddenly came back and sat next to Kurama as Touya stood against the wall behind Yukina and next to Jin, who had let Ichigo go to sit next to Chu and Rin.

April looked across Kurama to look at Hiei and noticed he looked pleased about something. '_Touya must have told him what he wanted to hear._' April looked from Hiei to Yusuke and suddenly remembered what she was going to tell him.

"Hey! I just remembered that the concert is tomorrow," she said to Yusuke. Hiei had told him when they had gotten back from their honeymoon two weeks ago.

Yusuke looked at her. "The Slipknot one?" April nodded. "Sweet action!" he said throwing his fist in the air.

They laughed and began planning on where they would meet before the concert and other things like that. Soon the women were talking about the honeymoon and the men were talking about the next demon tournament.

After about two hours, April and Kurama said their goodbyes and started walking away. Suddenly they heard April's name being called and looked back to see Kuwabara running after them.

He stopped short of them and turned to April.

"Hey do you think you could give me Mitsaka's number? Since well, Yukina isn't interested and it seemed like Mitsaka was at the wedding."

April smiled. "Of course. And don't worry, she is interested," she said holding out her hand for his cell phone. When he gave it to her, she put Mitsaka's number in and handed it back. "There you go and be sure to give her a call soon."

Kuwabara nodded. "I sure will. And thanks again April."

She nodded. "Anytime Kuwabara." They watched him wave goodbye and run back to the temple.

Taking Kurama's hand, the two started for his car. Reaching it, they got in and left for April's apartment.

When they walked in, April started for the living room but stopped when she noticed Kurama wasn't following her. She looked back to see him looking around.

"What's up?"

He looked at her and smiled. "Oh nothing I was just thinking about something."

She raised an eyebrow. "Like what?"

Kurama shook his head and walked past her to the couch. "Nothing important right now."

"Right now?"

He nodded. "Yes it was just a passing thought."

April went and sat next to him. When she sat down, Shadow jumped up on her lap. "Well if it was just a passing thought why not share it with me."

Kurama laughed and looked at her. "Is today the day you decided to be nosy?"

She nodded. "Yup you picked the wrong day to keep something from me."

He shook his head and smiled. "You're very strange."

April shrugged. "Yea and that's why you love me."

Kurama's smile grew. "Yes that is one reason why I love you," he said leaning over to kiss her.

~Break~

"What are you wearing?" Kurama asked as April walked out of her room. They had all decided to meet at April's place before the concert. She looked at him confused before looking down at her black shirt and jeans.

"Ah, clothes."

He glared at her. "Yes I know that, but what is on your shirt?" he asked looking at the nine pictures of masked individuals on her shirt. She looked down again before looking at him and smiling.

"That's Slipknot."

Kurama looked at the shirt again. "They wear masks?"

She nodded as Hiei came out of the bathroom wearing a similar shirt but with a different style.

He walked past them into the living room and sat on her chair with Shadow in his lap. Yusuke was laying on the couch in a simple white t-shirt and jeans.

"So what time are we heading out?" Yusuke asked as April looked at the clock. It was almost four.

"Well if we want a good spot on the floor, I think we should go now," April said as Yusuke and Hiei got up. Kurama shook his head and followed them out the door.

They had decided to walk to the arena where the concert would be taking place; instead of driving and having the greatest time ever trying to get out and leave after the concert.

When they walked to the front doors they noticed that only a couple of people were in front of them.

"Yes!" April said punching her fist in the air. "This means we'll get to be up by the stage, WOOOO!" She started doing her happy dance and soon Yusuke joined in.

Hiei and Kurama just shook their heads and watched. Soon many people started showing up.

And Kurama couldn't help but notice that most of them either were wearing the Slipknot shirts or some kind of punk outfit.

He looked back at April to see her bouncing up and down next to Hiei who was watching her. Kurama put his arms around her waist and pulled her to him. She was still bouncing as he held her.

"How much sugar did you have with your cereal today?" he asked. She looked up at him smiling.

"The better question is how much cereal I had with my sugar. And the answer to that question is veerrry little," she said using her fingers to show how little the amount of cereal was.

Kurama just shook his head as the doors opened and the workers began taking their tickets.

Once they had their tickets back and were searched, April and Yusuke took off running to get a good spot. Hiei and Kurama sighed and followed.

They found the other two leaning against the gate that was just before the stage.

"So do you think that we'll get crushed against this thing during the concert?" Yusuke asked as he shook the gate, knocking April off it where she was leaning on it.

She caught herself before she fell on her face and glared at Yusuke who just smiled.

"Not with you, Hiei and Kurama here. No one will want to shove you guys," she said putting her back against the gate as Kurama came over and stood next to her.

They watched people start to file into the arena and fill the upper seats. All four of them turned to the stage as the lights dimmed and the beginning band came out and prepared to play.

~Break~

'That guy is just asking to be punched,' Kurama thought glaring at the taller male that was staring April up and down.

The other male was extremely skinny and pale. He was wearing black leather pants and a fishnet shirt with a shaved head. He also had tons of black eyeliner around his eyes that were leering at April.

Kurama looked over at April and Hiei who were both shouting back the lyrics to every song that was playing.

He looked back to the stage to see the nine masked men head banging. '_They're actually pretty good_,' he thought watching April sing along with the singer.

He watched out of the corner of his eye as the skinny male started advancing on April, lust apparent in his eyes.

Kurama went behind April and put his arms around her waist and placed his chin on her shoulder as he glared at the bald man.

He watched him stop and stare at Kurama. Kurama felt April put an arm around his neck and turn to him and gave him a kiss.

One that Kurama turned into a full blown make out session. When they ended the kiss, Kurama turned his head to the side and noticed the guy was gone. Kurama smirked at his small victory.

'Smooth Fox,' came Hiei's voice in his head. Kurama turned to see Hiei staring at him.

'Just showing him, who she was with,' Kurama countered.

Hiei shook his head and turned back to the stage. 'He wouldn't have gotten any closer anyway. I wouldn't have let him.'

Kurama smiled before looking over to where Yusuke was in a mosh pit. He jumped feeling April's hand go into his pocket.

He watched her pull out her camera and turned it on. She then began to take picture after picture of the band. He smiled when she cheered because of a good picture.

~After the Concert~

Kurama smiled watching April yell and laugh as Yusuke put her on his shoulders and started running down the street.

After the concert they had gone to a local bar for a few drinks and were now walking home. Kurama watched Hiei run after the two and grab April from Yusuke and run her back towards Kurama.

Getting out of Hiei's grip, April ran up to Kurama and put her arms around his waist. They waved goodbye to Yusuke, who decided it was time to get home.

Turning down the street towards Kurama's apartment, they waved good-bye to Hiei as he took off for a Makai portal.

April and Kurama walked to the front doors and up the stairs to his place. She watched as he unlocked the door and held it open for her.

Taking off her shoes, April went into the living room and watched Kurama get them something to drink. He came back out and sat down next to her, giving her, her drink. Taking it with a thank you,

April took a sip of the wine. She put down her cup on his coffee table and turning to Kurama, took his as well and placed to also on the coffee table.

She turned back to see Kurama giving her a questioning look. She just smiled and crawled on his lap. Taking his face in her hands, she gave him small kisses before deepening them.

She ran her hands down his neck to the buttons on his shirt and began to unbutton them. She felt him place his hands on her ass to bring her closer to him.

When she had gotten the last button undone, she leaned back slightly, still kissing him and pushed his shirt off his shoulders and removed it.

Throwing it in some random area, April placed her hands on the hem of his undershirt and started lifting it up.

Their lips broke contact for a second as she lifted his shirt over his head and threw it over to the other one.

She smiled watching him grab her shirt and pull it over her head.

Once it was off, she pushed him back against the couch and kissed her way down his neck to his spot. He moaned as she started sucking on it.

April felt his hands go around her to the clasp of her bra. It only took him a second to get it off. He took her breasts in his hands and twisted her nipples with his fingers, making them hard.

As he played with them, April brought her hands to his pants and unbuckled his belt and unzipped his pants. He let go of her breasts to help her take off his pants and boxers.

Once they were off, April got up stood in front of him and gave him a sexy smile.

Bringing her hands to the front of her jeans, she unbuttoned and unzipped them and slowly started to inch them off her hips, down her legs to her ankles; where she slowly bent over, keeping eye contact with Kurama, and took them off and threw them to the side.

Still staring at him, she turned and looked at him over her shoulder. Taking her thumbs, she looped them around the strings of her thong and started to pull it down slowly.

She arched her back as she brought it to the middle of her calves. Letting go, she let the thong fall around her ankles and stepped out of it.

Turning back to him, April walked over and kneeled beside him on the couch. Bending over him, she took his erection in her hand and started pumping him.

Hearing him moan above her, she took him in her mouth and began pleasuring him. April could feel his hand run down her back to her ass and around her hips to her pussy.

Stroking her, he stuck a finger in her a pumped it in and out of her at the same speed of her sucking his dick. Moaning she started going faster and felt him started to move faster as well.

She moaned on his cock as she felt him start to rub her clit with his thumb. With his other hand he grabbed her hair at the back of her head. She moaned as she released on his hand and continued to stroke Kurama until he came in her mouth.

Swallowing his cum, she got up and straddled him. He placed his hands on her hips as she leaned forward to kiss him.

Taking him in her hand, she positioned him at her entrance and slowly lowered herself on him. They both groaned at the feeling as April started rocking against him.

She leaned forward so that they were flush against each other as she rode him. She placed her mouth beside his ear as she started gasping and moaning.

He moved his hands from her hips to under her thighs as he helped move her up and down on him. His head fell back at the sensations he was feeling.

She leaned away from him and placed her hands on his knees as she bounced up and down on him, giving him a very nice view.

He put one hand back on her thigh and the other on her hip. Using his thumb, he started rubbing her clit.

She threw her head back gasping as she started jerking around, her release coming fast. He let go of her thighs and placed his hands on the back of her hips and leaned over her.

He felt her begin to contract around him as she screamed her release. After a few more thrusts he came as well.

He held her trembling form as he pulled out of her and shifted them so that they were lying facing each other on the couch.

He waited until they both were able to breathe regularly before he said something.

"Do you remember when we were in your apartment and you asked what I was thinking about?" he asked her as she cuddled up to him. She moved so that she could look at him.

"Yeah I do why?"

He smiled. "Do you still want to know what I was thinking about?" he watched as she nodded. "I was thinking, for some time now, that we should take our relationship to the next level."

She gave him a confused look. "What do you mean?"

Kurama smiled as he brushed some hair away from her face. "I mean, would you like to move in with me or go and find a bigger place for us. If you want to."

She laid there staring at him before she smiled. "I would love to go and find a new place to live with you. And besides," she said drawing invisible circles on his chest. "My lease is almost up on my apartment anyway."

He smiled and kissed her before picking her up and walking into his bedroom.

A/N: YAY! They're going to be moving in together!

Keep reviewing! It makes me happy!


	14. Moving In and Red Lines

The first part of the chapter is so me and my own mom talking! I read a bit to her and she started laughing saying that it did sound like us. I hope you enjoy!

Did you know? It's impossible to sneeze with your eyes open.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu yu hakusho. Just the characters I created. ENJOY!

If You Just Realize

Chapter 14: Moving In and Red Lines

"He asked you to live in with him?" came the voice from the speaker phone as April put another object into a cardboard box and taped it up.

"Yeah Mom, he did," April said annoyed in the direction of the phone. This was the sixth time her mother had asked her the same question.

"How long have you two been dating again?"

April sighed. "For the fifth time, eight months. I don't see why you have to keep asking me the same question over and over when I know you got it the first time." She paused from putting a picture in bubble wrap. "Unless you're going senile or developing dementia."

"Haha very funny April. Of course I heard you the first time. I'm asking you repeatedly to make sure you know what you're doing." April turned and glared at the machine. "And don't look at me like that, I'm your mother, I'm only looking out for you."

April shook her head and turned back to her things. "More like annoying me to death."

"What was that? I can't hear you."

She grinned before leaning over to the speaker. "I said I know mom. But you don't have to worry; you know I don't do anything without putting major thought into it. And with Kurama I'm sure."

"Wait Kurama? I thought his name was Sushi?"

"Shuichi, mom."

"Oh, yeah right that." There was a pause on the other end. "What's with the two names?"

April sighed again. Something that happened a lot when talking to her mother. "I told you mom, he's a demon that was born to a human, so he has a human name and a demon name. Or do I have to tell you the story again because your brain was about to explode with all the information I gave you the first time?"

"Hey it's seven in the morning here so cut me some slack!"

April laughed. "Love you."

"Love you too."

"So did you get the picture I sent of me and Kurama at our friends' wedding?" April asked picking up the box and setting it by the other ones that were waiting to be brought to the new apartment.

"Yup and I must say, he sure is a looker."

April smiled. "I only go for the best and you know that."

"Yeah but I thought you were going to end up with some Mexican, like that Kevin guy you dated awhile ago."

April paused and looked at the phone. "Mom I gave up on that preference when I moved to freaking Japan. How am I going to find a Mexican guy when I'm in Japan?"

Pause. "I didn't think of that."

Shaking her head, April went and sat down next to the phone. "I miss you guys."

"We miss you too. When are you going to come back to the States and see your family?"

April sighed. "I don't know. I hope pretty soon. I mean my boss is understanding and all but I don't know about Kurama. I'm pretty sure he'll want to come but," sigh, "I don't know."

"Well we are planning another family reunion in the next July, so maybe then you can come and stay awhile and bring Kurama with so that we can meet him."

She thought about it for a second and smiled. "That's a great idea mom. I'll go ask for that month off and then I'll see if Kurama wants to go. He'll have seven months to decide."

"Alright sweetie, I'll talk to you later. Have fun moving into your new apartment. Love you."

She smiled. "Love you too. Bye." Hanging up, April got up and went over to the window.

Looking down at the street below she noticed that a moving truck was parked on the side of the road and Kurama and Yusuke were getting out.

'_The Calvary has arrived_.' Turning back around, she gasped and jumped. Hiei stood in front of her, smirking. "Do you really have to do that?"

He nodded. "It gives me great pleasure."

She sighed and went to open the door. "Yeah I'm sure it does."

Soon Yusuke and Kurama walked in. Yusuke looked around and noticed the boxes sitting in the entry way. "Damn April, did you get really bored in the last three hours we were gone putting the big furniture in your new apartment?"

She smiled at him and walked over to Kurama. "No I was talking to my mom while I was waiting for you guys to come back."

Kurama smiled. "How is Carol?"

"She's fine. Questioning why I'm doing this, like a mother should but is none the less supportive."

Kurama nodded. "That's to be expected."

Hiei snorted. "Yeah but your mother, Kurama, practically signed the lease for you when she found out you two were going to be living together."

Yusuke laughed. "And now your dream of sleeping in the same bed with April each night will finally come true."

April looked over at Kurama. "Your dream?"

He smiled at her. "When we first slept in the same bed after the movie marathon, Yusuke asked why I wasn't home that night and was wondering why. So I told him I was with you and of course he took it the wrong way, because we weren't doing anything at that time and I told him I would like to make a habit of it."

Yusuke snorted. "And now you do what I thought you were doing almost every night."

April turned and looked at him. "More like twice every night." She laughed seeing the look on Yusuke's face. She walked over to the boxes and picked up one. "Come on; let's get the rest of the stuff out so I can give the key back to the manager and leave to our new home."

~Break~

"Well that's it," Yusuke said putting down the last of the boxes in a corner of the living room. April looked up from putting her box down and scanned over hers and Kurama's new place.

It was right by where the portal that April used to go to work was and just walking distance from Kurama's shop. They couldn't believe their luck when they found it.

The apartment was a three bedroom, two baths with a spacious living room and a big kitchen. Something that April looked at first when they had checked it out.

There was also a room to do laundry. And on top of that they were living on the second floor, so they had a very nice, big patio with sliding doors.

That was Hiei's favorite part. Because apparently he didn't like going through doors. '_What a weirdo_.' She walked down the hall to one of the rooms they were using as the computer room.

Kurama and she had decided that this room would have all of April's posters and would also be their little library.

When they had combined all their books together, they found that they could have probably started their own little library.

Right now Kurama was hooking up the computer.

Feeling sneaky, April left the room and quickly went and got her digital camera.

She had told her family that she would be taking pictures of her new place for them and she was going to; right after she took some of Kurama bending over to plug in the computer.

Tiptoeing into the room, she found him just the way she wanted him; bending over to connect the cords with his butt in the air.

Quickly focusing the camera she took the picture. When it reappeared on the little screen she giggled. Looking back at Kurama, she noticed he was on his knees looking at her.

She smiled at him and turned the camera for him to see. "You have a great butt, just so you know."

He shook his head and went back to work. "You know I'll have to get back at you for that."

April leaned against the doorway. "And how are you going to do that, oh great one?"

He stopped and looked over his shoulder at her. "That's funny; you said those three same words last night."

She laughed. "Yeah I think you're forgetting that you said that not me. Though unlike you, I don't need to be told that I'm doing a good job to keep me, shall I say, motivated?"

Kurama just shook his head and connected the rest of the computer. Standing up, he turned and walked over to April and put his arms around her. "I love you, you know that?"

She smiled up at him. "Yeah. I love you too."

He smiled and gave her a kiss. Together they walked out of the room and into the living room where Yusuke and Hiei were setting up the TV.

April quickly took over that job, so that left Yusuke and Kurama to moving around the furniture.

April had given Hiei the outline of how she wanted the furniture to be placed through telepathy, so he was giving them direction. Though Yusuke, of course, complained the whole time.

"Where the hell is Kuwabara when you need him?" he asked setting down his side of the couch.

"Unlike you, he's still in school and trying to make something of his life," April said not turning around as she stood in front of the TV and set up the programming.

"Funny April."

She laughed. "I thought it was hilarious."

About two hours later, they had finished putting everything away and had made a list of all the groceries they would need, which they would be picking up tomorrow.

April yawned and stretched from her spot next to Kurama on the couch.

Yusuke and Hiei had left some time before, after they were done unpacking and now they were sitting and watching some TV, since it was almost eleven.

"So is there anything I need to know right away about living with you that I won't figure out for myself?" Kurama asked putting his arm around her and bringing her closer to him.

She smiled. "Only that two Saturdays a month, every other, I go grocery shopping and the other two are my cleaning days. And when it's my cleaning days, no dishes are to be used until that Monday."

Kurama looked at her. "Is that why sometimes when I would come over to your old apartment, you would be eating fast food?"

She nodded. "Yup. But now we can call them our little date nights if you want."

He smiled. "Yes we should still have date nights, so that we don't get bored and do the same thing every day."

April snorted. "I don't know about you, but every day is a new and strange day full of different opportunities waiting to be found."

He laughed. "Yes I bet they are." Suddenly April got up, pulling him along with her. She started to pull him in the direction of the bedroom. "What are we doing?"

"Breaking in the new place," she said pulling into the bedroom and shutting the door behind them.

"What do you mean?"

She just gave him a look. "We're going to have sex right now in our new place. That's my definition of 'breaking it in'."

He raised an eyebrow. "Do you do this with every place?"

She smirked and walked up to him. Raising her hands she started to unbutton his shirt. "Just this one with you," she said before leaning forward to kiss him.

~Break~

"Are those the new pictures of your place?" Botan asked as she looked over April's shoulder at her computer as April went through the pictures to send to her family.

"Yup. When are you coming by to see it?"

Botan smiled. "When you decide to throw a house warming party."

April laughed. "That'll be pretty soon. Well as soon as Kurama and I are totally done cleaning and unpacking. We got the major stuff but not everything."

"What about his plants?" Botan asked walking around the desk and sitting in one of April's chairs.

April sighed. "I asked if he wanted to make the computer room/library a green house too, but he said no. He's putting most of his plants in his green house. Well, he's making a new section for them so that human customers can't see them."

"Most of his plants?"

April smiled. "Yeah he's leaving some plants that give off a certain scent that calms the person in the room. He said it would be perfect for me, since I worry over the littlest things."

"That was sweet of him."

"Yeah it sure was."

Botan smiled and got up. "Well Koenma-sama must be wondering where I am since I told him I'd be back in five minutes and it's been," she looked at her watch. "Over fifteen."

"I doubt he's noticed. He would have gone over the intercom if he had needed you."

"That's true. So how far have you gotten with the guys' files?"

April looked over at the two files left on her desk. "I'm almost done with Hiei's and then I have Kurama's to do."

Botan smirked. "Going to see how many people Youko Kurama has slept with?"

April smirked too. "Oh I already have. There are ten pages, three columns on each page and in size eight font of names on that list, single-spaced. I told him that one night and he looked embarrassed and said that, that life has nothing to do with him now. But it's still fun to tease him."

"Are you the only one on Shuichi's list?"

April nodded. "Yeah just like he said before."

Botan smiled and patted April's arm. "I'll come back later and we'll go have some lunch okay?"

April nodded again. "Sounds good to me." She turned back to Hiei's file after Botan left and put the sheet about his height and weight in its correct spot and closed the folder.

Placing it on top of Yusuke's and Kuwabara's, she turned to Kurama's and placed it in front of her.

Opening it to the page of past lovers, she scanned the names of the demon females and a few males that Youko Kurama had been with. None of them stood out like she knew them but it never hurt to look.

Suddenly three of the names were crossed out with a red line, indicating that they were dead.

'_That was weird. I've only seen that with humans being killed at the same time when they were blown up from a bomb._' Shrugging she went to the front and went through his general information.

It wasn't uncommon for demons to die in large numbers during one day, but it was strange how three were killed at the same time, not one by one.

'_Maybe the poor girls ran into a demon bomb or got their heads cut off in one swipe of a sword_.' She had seen Hiei's list of killings grow at an alarming rate in just one hour before and he had killed forty demons in just a minute.

But then again that was Hiei.

Thinking about it some more, April got up and walked out of her office and down to the record keeping room. Walking down the many rows of files, she finally made it to the cabinet that held the three newly deceased demons' files.

Opening it, she pulled out the three demoness' files. Putting two on the top of the cabinet, she opened the one in her hand and gasped. The demoness was beautiful! Though that was expected when one was talking about Youko Kurama's lovers.

The demoness had long green hair with elf like ears and bright yellow eyes that stared back at April with such intensity that April looked away from the picture.

'_Why would anyone want to kill such a beautiful demon?_' she asked herself as she closed the file and put it back. Opening the other two she noticed that they too were very beautiful.

Putting back the files, April started for the door. Not paying much attention to things around her, she started back to her office deep in thought.

'_It just didn't make any sense as to why they're all dead. With them being beautiful and strong. Though it could have been some kind of accident of some sort ugh-_'her train of thought stopped there when she ran into something hard. '_What did I hit? A wall_?' looking up she noticed a rather good-looking demon staring down at her.

He made her think of Sesshomaru from the show Inuyasha. Though this demon had black eyes instead of amber and they had amusement swimming in their depths.

"Sorry about that. Wasn't looking where I was going," April said giving her head a small tap with her fist.

The demon smiled at her. "It's quite alright really. Being run into by such a beautiful human such as yourself has been the greatest part of my day."

'_What a smooth talking demon. Good thing I can see right through it._' She smiled up at the demon. "Right well I have to get back to work. Lots of paperwork to take care of." She moved around the demon and started for her office.

But she could feel his presence following her. Turning around she glared at him. "Can I help you with something?"

The demon cocked his head to the right. "Actually yes you can. You see I've been meaning to see about a certain demon that has something of mine, but I can't seem to find him. And I know that you just happen to be Reikai's go-to-girl when it comes to files on people, so I was wondering if you could tell me some things over dinner perhaps?"

She looked him up and down. "Sorry I'm taken. And I'm not going to give out any information about anyone so you can forget it." April started to walk away when she felt a hand grab her upper arm.

Turning back, she stared into the angry eyes of the demon. "I don't think you quite understand what I'm saying human. I'm not asking you for the information, I'm telling you. Now if you don't mind-."

"Let her go."

They both turned to see Hiei glaring hatefully at the demon still holding her arm.

Twisting her limb from his grasp, April stepped away from the unknown demon and looked between him and Hiei.

The demon smiled at Hiei.

"There's no need for that look Hiei. I was only talking to the girl, no harm done. But it would seem I must get going to another appointment I have. Good day to you," he said nodding to Hiei, who was still glaring at him. The demon turned back to April. "I take it I'll be seeing you again, yes?"

April snorted. "Not likely."

The demon gave her a hard look before turning and walking down the hallway. Once he was out of sight, April turned to Hiei.

"Thanks for that. I didn't even know that Reikai let other demons in here."

Hiei was still glaring down where the demon had disappeared. "They don't. Only the old detective team and the scattered few that work for them."

April too looked at where the demon had left. "Huh? Weird."

~Break~

"And then he was just like 'Why do I have to do it? I'm not in that department.' I thought I was going to kill him I swear Shadow," April said to her cat as they sat on the couch and watched Kurama cook dinner. They took turns cooking every night.

"Meow."

"Right? I mean really! What a jerk! All I wanted was a little favor he owed me done, and the douche had the audacity to ask me something in return. And he hadn't even done what I asked him!"

"Meow, meow."

April shook her head as she picked up Shadow and held her in front of her face. "It's like you were there! I'm so glad I talked to you," she said rubbing Shadow's cheek against her own. Shadow purred and licked April's cheek.

"You are so weird."

April looked over at Kurama. "Hey this is girl talk no boys allowed," she said sticking her tongue out at him.

He shook his head and went back to cooking. April got up from the couch, put Shadow down and walked into the kitchen and up behind Kurama.

Wrapping her arms around his waist, she laid her head on his back and sighed.

"Rough day?" he asked putting a hand on her folded ones on his abdomen.

"Something like that."

Kurama moved the hot pan of food to a stove top that wasn't being used and turned around to put his arms around April. "What happened?"

She sighed. "I was looking over Youko's file and when I was reading the past lovers part, three names were crossed out at the same time."

He pulled her away so he could look at her. "Who were they?"

She thought for a moment. "They were the tenth, eleventh, and twelfth demonesses on your list."

"And you said they all died at the same time?"

She nodded.

"But that's impossible. They were all S class demons. And if they were together, no one could hurt them."

April shrugged. "I know. It was weird to me too. And with that random demon that wanted me to give him information and-"

"What?"

She smiled. "Don't worry Hiei made him go away."

Kurama scanned his eyes over her. "Did he say if he was coming back?"

She nodded. "Yeah he said something like 'see you later' but I said 'not likely' if it'll make you feel better I can probably get Hiei to stay with me at work for awhile. I'm sure Mukuro won't mind if she learns about the situation."

He nodded and let her go. "Alright. Now let's eat."

A/N: Did anyone catch what the red lines were? PLOT! That's what that was. Next time on If you just realize, Chapter 15: Wrong portal, information and Youko Kurama. REVIEW!


	15. Wrong Portal and Youko Kurama

Well this chapter should be pretty interesting… hopefully. I'm putting some plot in this story finally, well more like action but none the less, some sort of plot. WARNING: this chapter can get slightly graphic at the end. So if you don't like blood and torture; don't read.

Did you know? Peanuts are one of the ingredients of dynamite.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu yu hakusho. Just the characters I created. ENJOY!

If You Just Realize

Chapter 15: Wrong Portal and Youko Kurama

Today wasn't starting the way April wanted. She was starting to regret telling Kurama about that demon that asked, no told April to give him information.

Which of course she never would but still. Right now she was sitting on her couch watching Hiei and Kurama talk in low voices about how they were going to protect her.

But she wasn't even sure she was in danger. The demon had looked pretty freaked out about Hiei being there. But they were convinced she was, so now she was on twenty-four hour watch.

Wonderful.

Just what she need on the day she wasn't feeling the best.

"Really? Is this absolutely necessary? I can take care of myself," April said from her spot on the couch with her arms crossed over her chest.

Hiei and Kurama just looked over at her before turning back to each other. After a few minutes, Kurama came over and sat next to her.

"It's not that you can't take care of yourself, April. I just don't want you being kidnapped by this demon and tortured for information," he said taking her hand. "I don't want anything to happen to you."

'_PMS don't fail me now_.' "I know that but I don't want people always watching over me. I don't want to live in fear that if I go to the bathroom alone that some demon will pop out of the toilet and drag me in. I can take care of myself so if you don't mind," she said standing up. "I'm going to work, _alone_," she stressed the 'alone' while looking over at Hiei who had stood up when she had.

She walked into the kitchen, grabbed her purse and jacket and without a good-bye, walked out the door and down the hallway to the set of stairs that led to the front entrance.

Taking a right onto the sidewalk, she started on her way to the park. Hearing a thump behind her, she looked back to see Hiei following her.

"Leave me alone Hiei."

He put his hands in his pockets and walked beside her. "No. And you know why I'm not leaving you alone. So stop acting like a spoiled brat and shut up."

She sighed. "Yeah I know but I just don't like feeling helpless."

Hiei looked at her from the corner of his eye. "No one does, but Kurama is just concerned about you. You are the most important thing in his life besides his mother. He will do anything to protect you, even if that means having someone spy on you twenty-four seven."

She sighed again. "Then I guess I owe him an apology. Could you tell him I'm sorry and that I love him?"

Hiei nodded. April saw his Jagan glow for a few minutes before a scowl came over his face.

"What?"

He turned and glared at her. "Now that he knows you forgive him. He thought it would be funny to assume I said 'I love you' and not 'April says she loves you.'"

She laughed. "Silly fox."

When they got to the portal, Hiei stopped her from going in.

"I think I should go in first just in case someone has tampered with the portal and directed it to bring you to where they are."

April rolled her eyes. "Paranoid much? Fine just go," she said giving him a little shove in the direction of the portal.

She watched as he went in before going in herself.

When she got to the other side, she noticed two things. The first was Hiei wasn't beside her. The second, she wasn't in Spirit World headquarters.

Instead she was in a circular room made of stone. April turned around to walk back in the portal only to come face to face with the demon from yesterday.

He grinned at her before shooting a hand forward and grabbing her around her neck.

"Well, well, well. It seems my plan did work just as I suspected. I figured Hiei would make you go through last just in case. Not much of a thinker is he? Not only could I have taken you before you went through the portal but I could have transported him someplace else so that I could get you. The smart thing to do would have been going through together and totally ruining my plan," he smiled before tightening his hold and lifting her off the ground.

She gasped trying to breathe properly and brought a hand around his wrist to try to pry off his hand but to no luck.

He laughed at her before walking over to a chair in the middle of the room and placing her in there.

As soon as she was in the chair, vines came around her middle holding her against the chair. She watched the demon walk around she that he was standing in front of her.

"It appears I've been rude. Allow me to introduce myself, I am Rudiko, a wolf demon with the power of lightning and a love for torture. But you'll soon find that out, unless you work with me and tell me all I need to know about a certain demon."

April glared up at him. "And who is it that you want to know about so badly?"

Rudiko grinned at her. "He's a friend of yours I'm afraid. Yusuke Urameshi. He has something of mine and I want it back."

"And what exactly did he take from you?" April asked trying to get the vines off of her.

His eyes flashed red for a second and the vines around her tightened painfully. April gasped and sat still.

"Oh I must have forgotten, like your lover Kurama, I too have some power to control plants. And to answer your question; it's obvious what he took from me. For I was going to fight Raizen for it before he came along and just took it, that stupid half breed."

April growled the best she could as a human. "Just tell me already! What the hell did he take from you?"

Rudiko looked over to the window that had a view of the territory that Yusuke ruled over in Makai.

"Tourin. What that bastard took from me was the land of Tourin," he said turning to look at April with a deadly look in his eyes.

"And you're going to help me get it back."

~Break~

Hiei looked behind him to find no April behind him. He stood there for a bit longer before grabbing his headband and ripped it off.

Using his Jagan he started to look for April's energy signature. It wasn't in Reikai so he checked Ningenkai for it, only to come up short.

"Shit," he cursed as he turned and ran past ogres and ferry girls as he made his way to Koenma's office. Bursting open the door, he walked up to the desk and to a startled Koenma.

Koenma looked at him confused. "Hiei? What are you doing here? I don't think I underst-."

"April's been kidnapped."

The blue pacifier fell from his lips. "What? Wait what? How is that possible?"

"Here are the reports you wanted sir-. Oh! Hiei. What are you doing here?" Botan asked as she put the reports on Koenma's desk.

Hiei glared from one to the other. "April's been kidnapped by a demon that came in here yesterday looking for information about another demon."

Both Botan and Koenma looked at him shocked. "Who was the demon?" Koenma asked.

Hiei gave him a grave look. "Rudiko."

Botan gasped while Koenma put his head in his hands and groaned. "Oh no! Not him," Koenma picked his head up and looked over at Botan. "Botan go and call Yusuke and Kuwabara and tell them what's going on and to get here as fast as they can. Hiei could you please contact Kurama and Mukuro and have them come here too."

Botan nodded and left to do as she was asked. Hiei just opened his Jagan again and sent a message to both Mukuro and Kurama.

Within a few minutes the door was flung open to reveal an angry Mukuro and a pissed Kurama. Behind them came Yusuke, Kuwabara and a crying Mitsaka. Kurama was the first to say something.

"Where is she?" he asked looking from Hiei to Koenma. Koenma sighed and sat up straight in his chair.

"First of all, I'm going to need you to calm down Kurama befor-."

"Calm down? You want me to calm down after some demon took April. How am I possibly going to do that Koenma?" Kurama's eyes flashed gold as he said this making Koenma regret saying that.

"Alright don't calm down. But we're going to need everyone's help if we're going to get Apr-."

"And by everyone, I'm sure you were including us I hope," came a voice from the doorway. Yomi, along with Shura, Jin, Chu, Touya and Rinku all walked into the office.

Koenma looked shocked to see Yomi in there. "You're going to help find April?"

Yomi smiled. "But of course. Kurama isn't just my top adviser, he is a friend. Though not a very good one," he said turning his head in Kurama's direction. "But if this girl is his potential then I will help find her."

Kurama smiled at Yomi. "Thank you Yomi."

"Alright, alright. Enough with the pleasantries. Who the hell has my blood sister?" Mukuro asked.

Koenma sighed. "Rudiko."

Every demon in the room tensed at the name as Mitsaka let out a sob. Kurama clenched his fist at his side, while Yusuke cursed under his breath.

"Who's this Rudiko guy?" Kuwabara asked.

Yusuke looked over at Kurama as he answered Kuwabara, who was comforting Mitsaka. "He was a demon that was bent on fighting Raizen for Tourin. But before he could, Raizen died and gave the lands to me. And now he wants them back."

Kurama tried to calm himself by taking in a deep breath. "And now he's kidnapped April to get information about how to win against or even kill Yusuke."

Mitsaka looked at Kurama with tears in her eyes. "But April would never give information about someone else."

Kurama nodded, looking over at her. "Yes, and I believe he plans on torturing her for the answers."

"But April's a tough Sheila. I doubt she'll tell him anything even if he tortures her," Chu said with Jin nodding beside him.

"Yes she is tough. But there's only so much a human body can take. Even with Hiei's and my blood running through her veins," Mukuro said.

Rinku looked around the room. "What kind of demon is he anyway?"

They all turned towards Koenma who sighed. "He's a lightning wolf demon with a love for torture."

There was a sudden flare of energy. They all turned to see that Kurama had transformed into Youko Kurama.

~Break~

April clenched her teeth as another wave of electricity went through her body. When it stopped, she fell forward as much as the vines would allow her to.

Trying to catch her breath, April looked to see Rudiko's feet appear before her. She felt him grab the hair on the back of her head and pull it to make her look at him.

"I don't think I'm getting through to you yet human. Tell me what it takes to defeat Yusuke and I'll let you go," he said tightening his hold making April wince.

She said nothing as she glared at him. Which he didn't seem to like as his eyes flashed blue again as he shocked April. This time with more voltage, making her scream.

"What was that? I didn't catch it over your screaming? Do I have to kill or hurt someone close to him so that he'll be too overwhelmed with grief to fight properly?"

When he said that April instantly thought of Keiko, but like hell she was giving this sick bastard her name.

She laughed at him. "Apparently you don't know Yusuke. Because when someone he loves dies, gets hurt or threatened; the urge to save and or revenge them takes over and makes him stronger. Hurting someone he loves wouldn't be a good idea. He's like the hulk; the madder he gets, the stronger he becomes," she smirked at the face he made when she told him that.

It apparently didn't make him happy because he suddenly grabbed her wrist and squeezed; effectively breaking the bones there, making April scream again. "This isn't funny human."

"Really 'cause I thought it was hilarious."

He growled as he squeezed her already broken wrist. She squeezed her eyes shut and clenched her teeth together as she tried not to scream.

She wasn't going to give this bastard anything he wanted including hearing her scream, which he apparently took great pleasure in.

"Now," he said letting go of her wrist. "Tell me Yusuke's weaknesses. Or everyone you love will tradgically be stuck inside a burning building. And I'll make you watch it," he said walking behind her and bending to put his mouth next to her ear.

April could feel tears well up in her eyes as thoughts of her family being burned to death came into her mind. She cringed as a tear escaped and slid down her cheek.

"You know what is the best screams to hear?" he asked keeping his mouth against her ear as he pulled out a remote out of his pocket and clicked a button that brought a monitor down from the ceiling.

Turning it on, April gasped seeing her family all smiling and laughing as they walked into her grandma's house for her aunt's birthday party.

Somehow the demon that was taping this, was able to get in and April watched her little nieces and nephews run and sit next to her aunt as she opened her gifts.

Suddenly her mom came into the picture and they watched her hand April's aunt the present April sent her.

"And this one is from April," they heard her mom say.

"You know what I think?" Rudiko say beside her. He pointed at one of her nephews; the three year old. "I think his screams of pain before he dies well sound the sweetest. Don't you?" he asked turning to look at April who had her eyes glued to the screen, tears falling like rain now.

"Fuck you, you bastard," she said turning and looking him in the eyes. Rudiko smiled and pressed mute on the remote.

"Now, tell me what I want to know and I'll spare your family."

April glared at him. "Go to hell."

This wasn't the answer Rudiko wanted. He snarled at her and slapped her across the cheek, leaving three gashes.

April's head had turned with the hit and she was staring at the splatter of blood made from her wounds, on the floor. She stayed there trying to tell her brain to turn the pain into pleasure that way she could ignore it.

It was sort of working, but she could feel the blood running down her neck and onto her white shirt.

Rudiko cocked his head as he looked at her. "I do hope that doesn't scar. I wouldn't want to ruin that pretty face of yours," he said reaching over and grabbing her chin, forcing her to look at him. "Now tell me what Yusuke's weaknesses are."

She glared up at him. "Yusuke's so called weaknesses are what make him stronger."

He growled and moved his hand to her throat and dug his claws into her skin, drawing blood. "What do you mean?"

She smirked. "It's just as it sounds. His weaknesses are his loved ones. But if someone was to hurt his loved ones, he'll get stronger to protect them and kill the one who hurt them. So you see, he does but doesn't have any weaknesses. Fighting him would just be pointless."

Rudiko glared at her before letting her go. He took a step back and looked at her before he bared his teeth and punched her where the vines were around her middle; sending her flying to the other side of the room where she slammed into the wall.

The impacted broke the chair into many pieces, giving her splinters all over. It also made the vines around her let go. As she slid down the wall to lie on the floor she felt something warm on the back of her head.

Using her good hand, she brought it back to touch her head. She winced when it made contact and brought her hand to her eyes to see blood on her fingers.

She gasped only to stop short because of a piercing pain in her chest. The impact against the wall must have broken a few ribs, where one had been lodged in one of her lungs. She could tell by how painful it was to even breathe in short breathes.

'_Shit what am I going to do if my lung collapses? He's certainly not taking me to the doctor_,' she thought as she watched him walk up to where she lay.

He smirked before bringing his leg up and slamming his foot on her thigh. There was a sickening crack, followed by unbelievable pain.

She lurched forward only to stop half way when the movement put pressure on her ribs. She laid back down trying to breathe and not scream. She bit her tongue as the urge to scream crawled up her throat.

April laid there gasping as he walked to her side and gave her a kick where her ribs had been broken, which caused a few more to break. She grunted as her body hit the wall again. She felt her forehead scrape against the wall.

He grabbed her shoulder and pulled it out of the socket, when he tried to turn her towards him. That made her scream. She screamed out until her throat hurt and started to cough up blood.

"Sorry about that. I forget how fragile humans are," he said moving her hair from her eyes. He smiled before putting his hand under her neck and bringing her closer to him.

He stopped short and started sniffing the air. Recognizing the scent he turned and smirked at her. "It would appear my girl; that you are in heat. How in the world could I have missed that?" he asked taking another deep breathe while closing his eyes. "And you smell so delicious too." He grabbed the front of her shirt, tearing it, as he brought her closer. "I guess I can have a taste of you before I asked more questions, huh?" he grinned as he started to lower his face to hers.

"If you touch your filthy mouth to hers or touch her one more time, I swear to you that the torture I give you will be ten times worse then what you did to her," they both turned to see the cold gold eyes of Youko Kurama staring hatefully at Rudiko.

Hiei, Mukuro and the others were all glaring at Rudiko also.

Rudiko smiled before letting go of April and standing up. "How much have you seen?"

It was Yusuke that answered. "From the moment April told you my weaknesses," he said glaring at Rudiko before turning and giving a small sad smile to April.

She tried to smile back but another wave of pain came over her making her gasp. Rudiko jumped off to the side as Hiei disappeared and reappeared next to April with Mukuro close behind.

Mukuro gently picked her up so that April was leaning on her leg without putting pressure on her ribs or broken leg. Hiei tore off a section of his top and used it to stop the bleeding of April's head.

As he started to make splints for her leg and wrist, April looked to see Rudiko and Kurama in the middle of the room. She looked around to see Yomi, Shura and Kuwabara guarding the door.

Turning to the other side of the room she saw Chu, Jin, Touya, and Rinku all guarding the windows. There was no place for Rudiko to escape.

She watched Kurama turn his head to the screen where her aunt's birthday party was still going on.

April watched his shoulders stiffen and remembered him telling her about the demon from the dark tournament that had a demon stalking his mother in order for Kurama to cooperate and lose the match.

This must remind him of it.

She watched him turn back and look at Rudiko.

"You were planning on making April watch her family die to get what you wanted?" he asked looking at Rudiko with cold eyes.

Rudiko smirked. "Yes I was."

All the demons in the room growled at his answer. Kuwabara swore under his breath.

"But she never gave you what you wanted, did she?"

Rudiko looked at April through the corner of his eye. "No she didn't. For a human, she has quite a big pain toleration. That or she's just a masochist."

Kurama shook his head as he turned and looked at April as well. "No, she's just strong." He turned back to Rudiko with narrowed eyes. "And because of that, I will make sure your death will be slow and painful."

Rudiko laughed. "You won't kill me with her in the room! And with her in her current condition, it'll be hard to move her with her being in major pain," he said laughing as everyone in the room starting growling. "And I know that you won't kill in front of her either Kurama. Although she has accepted you as a demon, seeing you kill will only prove to her what a monster you are."

His words must have affected Kurama, because he brought his head down to look at the floor.

"Like hell it will."

Everyone turned and looked at an angry April. "First of all, you don't know shit about me. I know what comes with being with a demon. I'm not setting that aside when I don't want it out in the open or when I don't want to think about it. I accepted Kurama for ALL that he is the moment I gave him my heart. Killing someone like you in front of me won't change how I feel about him, so now Kurama," she said turning to look him in his eyes. She smiled lovingly at him. "There's something I want you to do."

Kurama smirked at her. "And what is that my love?"

She smirked.

"Kill that sick son of a bitch."

A/N: I got goosebumps writing that last part! I'm so proud of this chapter, well not the fact my character gets tortured but at that part about accepting Kurama! REVIEW! And I promise Rudiko's death will be the greatest thing you'll ever read!


	16. Revenge and Bathing

WARNING: if you don't like blood or reading about torture I wouldn't read most of this chapter. Let's just say Kurama's pissed!

Did you know? Tigers have striped skin, not just striped fur.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu yu hakusho. Just the characters I created. ENJOY!

If You Just Realize

Chapter 16: Revenge and Bathing

Recap:

_She smiled lovingly at him. "There's something I want you to do."_

_Kurama smirked at her. "And what is that my love?"_

_She smirked. _

"_Kill that sick son of a bitch."_

Now:

Kurama grinned widely as he turned back to the shocked Rudiko. Rudiko stared over at April. His eyes shifted back to Kurama as he started walking towards him.

April watched Rudiko's eyes sifted over to the windows and door, trying to find a way to get out. '_Sorry buddy, you brought this on yourself. There's no way out now_.' April watched as Kurama stopped a few feet away from Rudiko.

"Do you know how stupid you are for kidnapping her?" he asked Rudiko who was now shaking with fear as Kurama started to circle him. "Not only is she my potential; she works for Spirit World, is a blood sister of both Hiei and Lord Mukuro, but she is friends with every demon in this room. Even though she is human, she means more to us than anything. You are one stupid demon."

Rudiko suddenly screamed in pain as Kurama dug his claws into his back and slashed down. Rudiko fell to the floor, blood dripping down his back and arms.

Kurama walked around to his side and kicked him in the face, breaking his nose and chipping some of his teeth. The kick made Rudiko flip over on his back.

April could see blood start to fall down his face as he turned his head and looked at her.

"Please, I'm sorry. Please I'm begging you I don't want to die. I promise to leave and to never bother you again if you let me live," he begged April.

She shook her head. "Sorry, even if I tell Kurama to stop; there's other demons in here that would love a piece of you," she winced as Mukuro popped her shoulder back into place.

Hiei came to her side and put his hand on the shoulder that had been dislocated and used his energy to cool the joint, after a few minutes he switched to warm and kept rotating the temperature.

He looked at her as he did this.

"Are you sure you want to watch this? He can get pretty bloody."

April smiled. "I'm sure." She looked back to see Kurama pick Rudiko up and punch a hole in his stomach. Rudiko's eyes seemed to pop out of his head as blood shot out of his mouth.

Taking his hand from Rudiko's stomach, Kurama took two of his fingers and stabbed them in his eyes. Rudiko screamed in pain as Kurama twisted his fingers and pulled them out violently; effectively gouging out Rudiko's eyes.

April could see that the optic nerves were still connected to Rudiko's head as Kurama took the eyes off his fingers, placed them in his palm and crushed them. Rudiko's screams rose in volume, hurting everyone's ears.

Sick of his screaming, Kurama growled and with a swipe of his claws, he tore off Rudiko's jaw and watched it hit the wall beside them.

Dropping Rudiko, Kurama watched him fall to his knees before using Rudiko's chest as a scratching post. He dug in a bit deeper and April watched as Rudiko's internal organs fall to the floor.

She knew for a fact that Rudiko was still alive. Kurama wasn't going to let him die without a big finish.

April watched Kurama take his hand and put it in his silver hair. Pulling it back out, she noticed a small green seed in between his bloody fingers.

He walked up to Rudiko and placed the seed in the hole in Rudiko's chest. Kurama's eyes flashed for a second.

When they went back to normal, Rudiko's body started to convulse like he was having a seizure. He fell face first on the floor at Kurama's feet and shook every once in awhile before going totally still.

April watched as Kurama turned and looked at her with sad eyes. She didn't understand why he had that look in his eyes.

Her own eyes widened as he looked at the floor and turned away from her.

Totally disregarding the pain, she reached her arm with the broken wrist out towards him as the world around her started to spin and she could see black starting to form around the edges of her eyes. '_Damn blood loss_.'

"K-ku rama," she gasped.

She watched him turn and stare at her with disbelief in his eyes. She smiled weakly at him, glad she had gotten the sadness out of his eyes before falling forward unconscious.

-X-

She opened her eyes to a spinning, foggy world. Groaning, she reached her not so heavy hand to her head. Slowly sitting up, she watched the fogginess fade and noticed she was in a white room.

"I better not be dead," she said looking around the room. She heard chuckling come from the doorway. She looked to Kurama, with red hair, standing there.

She smiled at him before a funny feeling started to form in her stomach. She put her hand on her mouth and watched Kurama run forward and place a basin under her chin just in time as she retched.

After she was done, he took it away and placed it in a corner. Coming back to her he helped her lay back down.

He sat down in the chair next to her bed and took her hand. She watched him scan his eyes over her bandaging, something she herself just noticed.

Her broken leg and wrist were in a cast and her chest was wrapped in bandages many times, making movement slightly difficult but she didn't want to stress her broken ribs.

She sighed making him look back at her. She smiled at him and lifted her hand and placed it on his cheek. Once her hand made contact, he closed his eyes and put his own hand over hers, holding hers in place.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. She looked at him confused.

"For what?" she didn't understand why he would be apologizing.

He opened his eyes and stared intensely into hers. "For making you watch me kill that bastard, for not getting there in time to make sure you didn't end on like you are now, and for not protecting you better."

She rolled her eyes. "Stop beating yourself up over it Kurama. I wanted to see you kill him. And it's not your fault that, that bastard was so sadistic and got a kick out of what he did. And it's not your fault for me being a stubborn jackass and not letting you protect me the way you wanted to. So technically it's my fault."

Before he could say anything to counter what she said, the door opened to reveal Hiei and Mukuro.

"She's right Kurama, she is a stubborn jackass," Hiei said coming to stand on the other side of the bed from Kurama.

Mukuro nodded. "I agree. She has to be the most stubborn human I have ever met."

Kurama shook his head. "That doesn't excuse me from not protecting you, April. I knew this demon was after you and I didn't do anything about it. It's my fault you're in Reikai hospital."

She glared at him and ripped her hand away from his face. "No it's not your fault. It's not my fault either actually. It's that damn Rudiko's fault. If it wasn't for him I wouldn't be here, you wouldn't be blaming yourself, and we wouldn't be having this conversation. But since we are, I want you to get over it Kurama. That bastard is dead, so we can move on and forget about it. And if you don't, so help me, I will hit this cast over your thick skull until you stop blaming yourself," she said holding up her broken wrist.

"I think she's serious Kurama," Yusuke said as he, Botan, Koenma, Genkai, Keiko, Kuwabara, Mitsaka, Yukina, Shizuru, Touya, Jin, Chu, Rinku, Yomi and Shura came in.

Kurama looked at April for a second before nodding and taking her hand and putting it between his and bowing his head. "I'm just glad you're alive."

She smiled at the top of his head and reached over and kissed it. "Just stop blaming yourself."

He lifted his head and smiled at her as Yukina walked up and put a hand on April's casted leg.

"Would you like me to heal your injuries April? I wouldn't want to see you in a wheelchair for six months as your bones healed," Yukina said sweetly.

April smiled at her and nodded. She watched as both Genkai and Botan also walked over.

"We'll help heal you too so that Yukina doesn't waste too much energy," Genkai said placing her hands on either side of April's ribs.

Botan walked over in front of Hiei and took April's broken wrist in her hand and placed her other hand on April's gashes on her cheek.

Everyone watched as their hands glowed a soft blue.

April could feel a tingling sensation from their energies and also felt her bones connected back together and her muscles relax. With her gashes she felt the skin on her cheek start to stitch together.

When they were done, she nodded her thanks and leaned back on the pillows, suddenly very tired. She drifted off to sleep as the doctor walked into the room.

He smiled seeing April sound asleep. Nodding to Koenma he started to speak.

"As you all are aware, April lost a lot of blood from her injuries and even though her leg, wrist, ribs, shoulder and cheek are healed, that doesn't mean she won't be sore for a few days. She also has a cracked cranium from hitting her head. We did some tests and found that she doesn't have any brain damage, just was shaken up. Though we would like to keep her in here for a few days to make sure nothing becomes worse. If that is okay with you Koenma-sama and Kurama-san?" he said looking from one to the other.

They both nodded their heads. "Good. I'm sure you will be informing her family about what happened yes Kurama-san?" he asked.

Kurama nodded. "Yes I'll let them know as soon as possible."

The doctor nodded and left the room.

Kurama sighed and stood up. "I guess I better go and let her parents know," he said looking at the clock on the wall. "It shouldn't be that late in America yet." He got up and walked out of the room and to the nurse section where they had a phone.

He told the nurse behind the desk to set the connection to America and dialed April's parent's number. After the third ring, someone picked up.

"Hello?" came a female voice.

"Is this Carol Rosenfeldt?" he asked.

"Yes, it is. May I ask who is calling?"

He smiled. "This is Shuichi Minamino; your daughter's boyfriend."

There was a pause. "Oh! Hello there! How are you doing?"

"I am well, thank you for asking but I called you because I have some news about your daughter."

"And what news is that?"

Kurama sighed. "I'm sorry to inform you that April was kidnapped but has been found. Unfortunately, she was pretty hurt but is being very well taken care of and will make a full recovery."

There was a pause at the other end of the line. "Who or, should I say, what kidnapped her?"

He remembered that April had told her family about demons. "A demon that sought information that only April knew, took her. And I take full responsibility for everything, from her not being fully protected to every ache she feels."

April's mother chuckled. "Yes, I bet you do and knowing my daughter like I do, she isn't too thrilled about it."

It was Kurama's turn to laugh. "No, she's not."

"Well! There you go, stop worrying about it. If she's put it in the past, I think you should too and get on with your lives. Thank you for calling to keep us updated because I know she'd never tell. And from what she has told me, you're making her very happy so please keep up the good work," Carol said.

Kurama smiled. "I will, I promise you."

After saying good-bye, Kurama headed back into April's room. Everyone except Hiei and Botan had left. They looked up at him entering.

"How did her mother take the news?" Botan asked.

"She took it rather well. But I think it helped knowing that her daughter was found and still not out there with some crazed demon holding her captive," Kurama said walking over to the side of April's bed and sitting down. He put a hand on her casted leg and sighed. "I'm just glad she's not dead."

"I think we're all glad about that," Hiei said as they all turned and watched as April slept.

XXX

The next few weeks were hell for April. Yes, she was able to have the cast off within three days of it being put on and only having to wear a walking brace, but that didn't stop Kurama over stressing about every little move she made.

He made sure that she had all the help she could get.

At work, he bribed Botan to borrow April her oar to use instead of walking, changed the chair in her office for a recliner with a foot rest and got Hiei to bring and sort files with (well mostly for) her.

That last part had taken the longest to convince.

But apparently reinforcements had been called in and when you're threatened with no sex until April is healed; you get your ass into working mode.

But that was just at work.

At home, she didn't move from the couch. Her leg was always elevated, she was very comfortable, had a man that cooked, cleaned and did anything she asked; but she wasn't happy.

Sure she moved… from the couch to the bed for sleepy time.

He just wouldn't let her walk! He even carried her to the bathroom and helped her do her thing.

Does he know how embarrassing it is to take a number two in front of one's significant other standing in the doorway watching? Obviously, not since he waits for her to be done and takes her back to the couch.

Yet the best/worst set up was bathing. He was her back washer. Actually her EVERYTHING washer. And boy did she mean everything!

Kurama gave the best scalp massages ever! She also didn't mind one bit the erotic touches of the rag when he went down under.

But that was the only time he went down under. And April was so damn frustrated, she couldn't bare it. No sex for three weeks does that to a person.

Especially when your boyfriend is a sex god and he's not allowed to touch you until you're fully healed, according to his book.

Well she for one, wanted to find that damn book, burn it and throw it into the wind. Has he never heard of sexual healing? She asked him about it and all she got was a chuckle.

"That's not a true form of proper healing April," he said as he washed her once broken, still healing, leg.

Gently lowering it, he picked up the other one and started his slow circling motions from up her calf to her thigh.

The first few times he had bathed her, she always got that wonderful tingly feeling but now nothing. For she knew nothing was what came after her bath.

Well actually not nothing, she did get a nice cup of tea and off to bed she went.

"You can't possibly know that for sure! Why not test it out?" wiggling her eyebrows at him she leaned backwards giving her a very good view of her soapy breasts.

Being male in love with the naked and wet female in front of him, he looked but that's all he did. Sigh of disappointment insert here.

Although she did realize that not only was she going without sex for the past three weeks and possibly another few, Kurama as well hasn't gotten any satisfaction either.

That fact alone made her pause. With all her bitching and complaining, he was the one who stood firm and just tried to make sure she was happy and comfortable.

He knew that what would make her happy was being with her intimately but she knew he didn't want to risk stressing anything.

Tears weld up as she realized all this. Her leg fell from his grasp and splashed down into the water soaking both of them. He was about to say something when he looked up at her and paused.

"What's wrong?" he asked concerned. Reaching over he wiped the tears that were running down her face.

"I'm sorry Kurama. I'm sorry I've been a big bitch about this whole thing and never once stopped to think about you. And here you are doing absolutely everything for me and never asking for anything in return," she moaned and put her hands over her eyes.

"Hey now," he took her hands off her face and framed it with his own. "You have not been a bitch, maybe a spoiled brat, but not a bitch," she laughed at the brat part, "you know I don't mind one bit about doing this for you. I love you and you know I would do anything for you. Except have sex while you're still healing," he quickly added as she opened her mouth.

"I'm actually lucky to be getting to do this because night after night I get to bath and massage your hot, sexy, wet body and sleep with you by my side every night and wake up with you there in the morning. If anything this whole experience has made us closer."

She smiled at him and nodded. Letting go of her face, Kurama went back to giving her a foot massage.

"May I ask a couple of things from you?" April started while playing with her fingers.

Kurama smiled. "Of course."

"Once I'm all healed up, to the point you deem fit, can we resume our sexual relationship? Because I want you bad."

He laughed. "That's a given April. Of course we will. Now what is your other request?"

She looked at him through her lashes. "Can we keep doing this bathing thing even when I'm all healed up?"

Kurama snorted. "That deserves a very large yes, April. And now that you've been very honest with me, I'll do something for you in return."

April's eyes darted to his, expecting him to say something along the lines of sex.

"I'll let you stand up and dress yourself. I'll even let you walk to bed but with my assistance of course," he told her while grabbing her hands and pulling her up to stand in the tub.

She hid her disappointment as she took a step out of the tub. She stood there still pouting as Kurama dried her off. Placing the towel aside, Kurama put his hands on her waist and drew her against him.

Wrapping her arms around his neck, she closed her eyes as Kurama's lips met hers and moved deliciously against them.

She fisted her hands in his hair as the kiss became heated and sighed when his tongue ran along hers.

As their tongues dueled, Kurama's right hand went to the small of her back to press her against him further while his other hand went to her breast and fondled it.

She groaned as her hands tightened and her hips rubbed against his growing erection.

But just as it was getting good, Kurama stepped back from her and made her release her grip in her hair. She whimpered at the loss of his touch and saddened as she dressed into her pajamas while he watched her with heated eyes.

"That wasn't very fair," she complained as she stood in front of him in a tank top and shorts. He chuckled as he stepped forward, kissed her forehead and wrapped his arm around her waist.

"I know. I was giving you a taste of what is to come," he told her as they made their way over to the bedroom.

She got into bed and watched as he took off his shirt and pants, exchanging them for the pair of sweatpants he first wore during their sleep over.

As he got under the covers and snuggled up next to her, April realized something. Her hand shot out accidently hitting him in the stomach, making him grunt.

"I almost forgot! Botan asked about when we were going to have a house warming party. With everything that has been going on, I totally forgot about it and once I'm fully healed we should have it."

"You do realize that this isn't a house right? And that we've been in this place for almost two months?"

She rolled her eyes. "Yes, I'm aware of both those facts but none of our friends have seen the place, besides a handful and I think it would be fun."

He looked at her while he thought about it. "Alright. It can be a little party of you completely better/ an apartment warming party. But on the day after I give you your clean bill of health, okay?"

She nodded enthusiastically. "Yes, yes, yes!"

Kurama grinned as she did a little dance against him. "Hey now save those yes's and grinding for after the party, you're going to need them." With a last slow, sensual kiss, they both drifted off to sleep with a smile on their face.

-X-

A/N: I know, I know! I've taken soooo freakin' long to update this story but hey, at least I got a chapter for you! And more to come, never fear! Review like your life depended on it!


End file.
